CHOJI'S BUTTERFLY EFFECT
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: Okay let's check the list. Plot, time travel to prevent the destruction of the leaf village. Challenges,ungodly hard. Main character, choji... The fuck!. How in the hell did the fate of the village if not world end up in his filthy side character hands! . Seriously we're naruto or sasuke busy!. Fuck it we'll even take sakura! . Welp we're all doomed, might as well read it
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,NOR ANY ANIME FRANCHISE ,BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY.**

**OKAY**** GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON FAN-FICTION AND ITS ABOUT CHOJI,HE DOES'NT GET ENOUGH PROPS.**

**REMEMBER**** ITS MY FIRST TIME SO BE KIND AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEA'S OKEY**

**SO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**_** BROKEN WINGS**_

* * *

**THIRD**** PERSON'S POV**

It was a nightmare...the attack came out of no where..

The buildings started exploding and villagers started screaming in fear and scrambling in random directions,trying in vain to find some safety from the falling debris.

Choji was just sitting with his mouth open with a bowl of ramen slipping out of his hand and onto the was so shell-shocked when it all started that he didn't even notice it staining the ground.

He didn't know what was happening.

He like everyone else wasn't prepare for this.

he had no plan or idea on what they were dealing with or how many enemies they were faced with.

After the first few buildings were destroyed the reality of what was going on started to kick in for Choji, along with several of the village's ninja's who quickly fell into action and ran towards the explosions to defend the village from whatever enemy was invading it even if it cost them their lives.

He quickly broke out of his shocked trance an quietly got up from his chair in the BBQ restaurant that he was previously spending his day-off eating at.

The civilians in the room where looking at him with pure desperation on their faces as if they expected him,one (in his opinion) average ninja to magically fix this problem.

as if he had the power stop this, **hell!, **he didn't even know what the hell is going on!, or where the blasts where coming from!, so after another he finally made his decision.

"Okay everyone!"he shouted to the civilians in the BBQ with false bravado. there was about 25 people there including the staff.

"I need every one to to stay here where it's safe! "they all look at him nervously but all of them nodded,some even look relieved that there was a ninja around to tell them what to do in the state of emergency.

That gave them hope,as for Choji, he had never taken charge like this before so he was feeling a little proud that he got all of them to listen to HIM. the small blush on his face was proof of his bashfulness.

he was about the exit the restaurant when something grabbed onto his hand and tugged him back,he then turned around and saw a little civilian girl about 11-12 years old maybe?.she had brown hair like his with green eye's that had small tears in them.

He thought he'd seen her before.**oh yeah!,now i remember ,little Midori-chan!**. Chouji thought.

her and her mother a regulars here at the BBQ restaurant so she and her mother became familiar faces.i looked around the room and spotted her mother Renna-san up front in the crowed looking of her daughter with a worried face.

Midori looked at up at him and said "nee-san,you can save us right?,you're a strong ninja right? ,you deal with stuff like this all the time right?!"Midori looked like she was having a nervous breakdown as the sounds of bombing continued outside.

Choji was shocked,this little girl was asking No!. begging him to somehow save the day and protect everyone. he had no idea what he was going to do when he was about to walk out the door,much lest a plan to save everyone here from kami knows what was waiting for him on the outside of this building...

but after on good look at her green crying eye's he wrap his hand around hers and simply nodded to her then ran out of the restaurant with determination.

And then he saw what was some sort of monster,no not a monster, a summon!.

A giant orange,purple eyed centipede summon that was wreaking part of the village and killed ninja's left and right. **what the hell!**?

**Oh kami-sama!,what the hell is going on here?.who attacking us and who is this things summoner?**.** BOOOM**

"WHAT THE HELL"he screamed as he looked to the destroyed buildings behind him and saw all the dead konoha civilian body's scattered in the recognized a few of them,some friends,some unfamiliar ,all dead. to the right he saw a hand. a small hand that looked like it belonged a child."**MIDORI!"**

Choji looking around silently praying he was wrong and that wasn't her hand and that by some miracle she had got out in time.

no miracles.

he then notice the mangled body next to the hand.

it was mostly chard from the explosion but it was small possibly belonging to that of a 12 year old..

he had to cover his mouth in order to not lose his lunch but the tiers still flowed freely down his cheeks.

his knew he needed to calm down or he would just end up hyperventilating and standing there crying would only get him killed.

After calming himself down he heard someone calling his name. "CHOJI,CHOJI ,QUICKLY GET OVER HERE!".

To his surprise and gratitude it was his father calling to him.

At this he breathed a sigh of relief, to know that at least his father was okay in this attack was comforting and then he quickly did what he was asked by running over to him hoping he knew what the hell was going on.

"Dad!, Whats going on?,who is attacking us and where is everyone else,are they okay?!"choji said in distress after seeing his comrades being rip to shreds and civilians being blown to piece,Choza could not blame him for panicking so much,he was shocked to himself that all of this had happened so suddenly in such a short amount of time, he was just shopping for dinner when out of nowhere all hell had broken-loses,he had heard how powerful the akatsuki were from both reports and of course his son but to think that they could do this much damage to the village was astounding!.

"Choji!,calm down!, I need you to calm down,look I know this is tough but you need to focus!"Choza said to try and calm choji down.

it worked ,mostly,choji calmed down and took deep breath to try help calm his nerves but he was still slightly shaken up.

**this shouldn't be happenings konoha should be safe! We upgraded security after the chunin exam sound invasion how did the enemy get in so quickly!.**choji thought to himself as he was taking calming breaths.

Meanwhile choza choose now to answer his son's questions in order." Look Choji,the village is under attack by the enemy and by the look of the black coats with red clouds uniform it seems to be the akatsuki and finally half the ninja's ,well mostly the genin and chonin are helping the civilians evacuate the village and the other half are fighting the enemy somewhere in the center of the village, that's actually where I was heading before I meet up with you son."

Choji was shocked. "The akatsuki here!,now! ,Why!." Choji ask now fully understanding the gravity of the situation.

They were up against the akatsuki!, S Rank missing nin who were extraordinary fighters ,after the fight against both kakuzu and hidan he had hope to never have to fight any of them again and with good reason too because even with kakashi and naruto's help team 10 only barely won against them.

Choza frown at his son's question ,he would of gladly told him why the akatsuki were probably here for or should he say 'who' there were here for but the rules set by the third hokage strictly said under no circumstance do the older generation tell the younger generation about what really happened in the kyuubi attack 16 year's ago and as much he hate's lie to his family, especially his only son, he respected the third hokage too much to disobey his order,especially when it came to the S rank secret's.

he looked to his son and said "I don't know Choji but we need to get to the center of the village and help with the fighting,okay".

Choji nodded his head and then they both started running toward the center of the village.

the village was turning into war zone,there were explosions and dying ninja everywhere, more than once did Choza have to pull choji out of the way from explosion tags and traps set by the enemy,after running for 5 minutes they finally got to a open field where choza sensed the family chakra of kakashi hatake near by and told Choji to follow him there.

When they got in range they could see that kakashi was fight two akatsuki members that both had orange hair, purple eye with rings and several body piercings, one had six arms and a tail that all look like they were made of metal and he seemed to be able to fire explosive from his body.

kakashi was obviously overwhelmed fighting both of them and could seriously use some help.

"Choji".,Choza said after turning away from the fighting to look at his son who had come to the same conclusion as him,they both nodded to each other and both at the same time rushed into the fight using their partial multi-size jutsu to increase the size of their hands and to smash their opponents and save kakashi.

choji wasn't usually a very confident person but with his dad there fighting with him he just knew he could do this, he smiled ,he knew he was gonna be right.

* * *

He was wrong.

He was so **wrong**.

"Dad!, wake up!,please wake up!,i..i can't lose you too dad,please wake up!"screamed Choji to his father's unmoving form,while cry his eye's out.

it was a disaster, the enemy was just too powerful they manage to take down the metal one but the other one was on a whole new level with that gravity power of his,so in the end his father had to jump in the way to protect him from the blast of gravity that the enemy had sent at them.

"Save your cries...Choji"said a quiet was startled by the sudden voice and turned to his left and saw a still alive kakashi!.

"if ...you are able to move...report to lady tsunade about pain's abilities."said kakashi while look at choji.

"k..kakashi sensei" choji said in shock, he could of sworn he was dead,to see him still alive was very shocking and relieving.

"Reflect letter!"kakashi said. "hurry ,Run!"

choji fully understood just how important it was to tell lady tsunade this information, but still ,choji look back at his father's unmoving body and tense up.

"But...i...i".choji was still very upset over the fate of his poor father and was struggling to leave his body there on the ground.

it felt so wrong to just leave him there.

"Don't let choza-sans sacrifice be in vain!" kakashi said sternly to choji after seeing hesitation.

Then the they both turn to the sound of movement and to both of their fear the metallic like pain was still alive and seemed to be preparing a missile attack!

After seeing this choji turn to his father's body and out of reflex tried to ask him what to do, "da..."

choji stop his sentence when he realised that his father was still not moving .

if choji's tiers weren't falling before they were now.

He couldn't ask his father for help, not any more...

He then took one final look at his father ,chouza akimichi,then bowing his head in respect.

"dad...thank you for everything you've done"

then with a new resolve and determination he said in a serious voice."just you watch"

then the metallic pain's rocket started powering up,signaling that it was about to go off.

"Run! choji!"screamed kakashi after seeing that they did not have much time.

Choji finally got up and ran far away as fast as he could from the pain to get to the hokage tower and tell lady tsunade all that he knew about pain.

* * *

**ASURA PATH"S POV**

Pain could not let information about them be leaked so easily,he had to destroy the Akimichi boy in order to keep the ninja of the village clueless of the nature of his power.

not that he was worried, it would make much difference in the end ,if the kyuubi jinchuuriki was not found the village would simply be destroyed but pain was a very throw man ,who had spent many years of his life fighting and planning for the goal of ultimate peace.

He would not risk it.

So when kakashi hatake managed to perform kamui to seal away his attack,he simply ordered conan from another body to find him.

And kill him.

* * *

"what just happened?"said Choji to himself.

Just a second ago there was a rocket chasing him and then when he turn to look back at it.

It was gone.

**Well, whatever it was, it saved my life.**

choji then turn around to continue running when suddenly-**BOOM!**.

the path in-front of him exploded sending him back several feet away and ending up crashing into a building's wall and toppling it over.

He was cut-up ,bleeding and had a few broken ribs. But still struggled to get up and use the table next to him to stand up ,the blast had knocked him throw the house and into a thankfully empty living room, he looked forward to see the guy who did this to him.

Err,woman,apparently who did this to him.

Standing before him was a admittedly attractive female ninja,but choji was no fool, he knew kunoichi were known for using their umm, "assets"to their advantage,ino being a big example.

She had blue hair with a blue rose on her head like a hairpin, she also had orange eye's along with the standard akatsuki uniform. oh..shit..

**more akatsuki!**.thought choji. **Kami-same! Why!.**

Choji was in trouble and he knew it,he was in no position to be fighting anyone,much-less anyone at the akatsuki's level. He saw the cold uncaring look in her eye's he wasn't looking at a person he was looking at a cruel instrument of death who had no mercy or sympathy just promised pain and death.

**This was just unfair.**

**I was so close.**

**Is it really going to end here ?.**

**NO!**

"NO!no,no! I've come too far to stop here,so get out of the way or a'll smash my way throw you!"Chouji screamed in anger .

If he was going to die, he was gonna go down fighting, not crying.

He summoned all of his strength to perform the human bolder jutsu and charged this woman.

* * *

**KONAN'S POV**

**this was the ninja Yahiko was fussing about?.**

**How disappointing.**

**What useful information could he have against us, i wander...no matter it ends here.**

As Choji in human bolder form charge towered her, Konon simply sent a few paper bombs towards him an set them off,the explosion sent him throw the other wall of the house,completely destroying the house, in the the rubble laid Choji beaten and broken .but still alive if just barely.

Konon calmly walked through the rubble over to Choji.

When she got close enough to fully observe him she noticed that he had both his legs broken and from the look of it a dislocated shoulder yet he was still struggling,it was pitiful to look at .

he was nothing more that a bug, a insect ,how dare he stay alive,how dare he try to get in Yahiko's way!,his dream!.

She started on folding the paper in her hand,preparing to end him now,but first one question

she didn't know why but she felt compel d to know before she killed him.

* * *

**CHOJI'S POV**

**it's..over..god it hurts!, everywhere but my legs..i can't feel them.**

**Kami-sama...why?...why did you let all this happen?.**

**Is my life just a joke to you?**

**I tried...Damn it,it tried to be strong,i try to be better but...**

**i'm always so weak.**

**After all these years of training, its been one tragedy after another. **

**First we lost Sasuke then,Asuma-sensei die's,then Midori, dad , Kakashi-sensei and now me .just why?!.**

Konon looked down at chouji"s half dead form at her feet and slowly wrapped a few paper bomb around his back,then kneeled down to pick him up by his head and look him in the eyes with slight puzzled expression on her face as if she was looking at a new species of animal.

"what is your name konoha ninja"she asked in a cold tone that scared choji but he still answered.

"Ch..Chouji...Ak..kamichi"

**Butterfly?**,she would remember that konon thought

**BOOM!**

And the last thing Chouji had seen was the brief smile on conan's face.

* * *

_~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

* * *

_AUTHORS__ NOTE:_

_Well that was my first ever fan-fiction . A chouji based fanfic based on time travel. Now before you say "oh a op chouji boring" no, it wont be like that, what i'm try to do is a butterfly effect type fanfic base on the law that if time travel was possible it would be impossible to fully recreate all the events of the past and a alternate version will be the end result._

_Basically__ the little things will add up to big things._

_If this fic does well al continue it. i already have some really amazing idea._

_Oh yeah i would recommend brushing up on Chouji's attributes and technique's on wiki._

**Please manga fans! You my only troll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD DO WHAT GTA DID AND MAKE A NARUTO ONLINE WITH CUSTOMIZABLE CHARACTERS...**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

**_NORMAL TALK_: "..."**

**_THOUGHTS_****:...**

**_SHUTS/__SCREAMS_:...!**

**CHAPTER**** 2:STEP BACKWARDS LOOK ****FORWARDS**

* * *

"Hhmm...hmm".

In a hospital bedroom the murmuring of a restless patient was heard throughout the halls of the west konoha general Hospital was a large hospital on the west side of konoha that was very close to the ninja academy,it was used mainly by civilians or academy students who got small injuries from either practising jutsu or after a spare between classmate's got too rough.

Sitting at a table going through some files was a young nurse named kiki moto who was talking to a friend of her's,who was a middle age woman who was also working at the hospital as a receptionist at the hospital,they alway gossip about whatever goes on in the hospital.

it was a slow day really, with no real serious patients except for a few children with sore throats or a flew.

no one really got hurt enuff in the academy to have to stay for more than a couple hours at most...

Or well thats how it usually went, but as of yesterday one academy students suddenly fainted while practicing the clone jutsu for his upcoming genin exam fainted in the middle of class.

"So after being taken up by his chunin-sensei, he was then quickly rushed to the hospital to be examined,at first the doctors had thought he had just fainted from chakra exhaust,since you know it's a common thing since most academy student don't have that much chakra,well except for that kyuubi brat... but thats another story for another time."

"But anyway, after running several test we found out that it wasn't chakra exhaust at all!, infact he seems to have over excess of chakra!.which shocked the doctors especially since the academy sensei that had been watching over the students during jutsu practice,what was his name again?.iruki..iroku..oh wait iruka! ,thats his name, had previously said that they had been practising the 3 standard jutsu's all day so it should be impossible for the students chakra level to be full, muchless overload his own chakra system causing him to faint from it,and the report from iruka said that he could sense at least low chunin level of chakra coming of his student just before the he fainted after using the clone jutsu."

"So after being tested many times by doctors it seemed that he is PHYSICALLY fine but his chakra was the problem,well not really a problem."

"see, his chakra was evenly balanced.!"said kiki to her friend.

"Wait, im confused what do you mean by balanced?", said her friend.

"Confused?, Well its like this ,the patient was a akimichi, which meant he was mostly a taijutsu fighter with little to no affinity to genjutsu ,which by default would make him and the rest of his clan lean towards yang chakra ,which he was confirmed to have during the many test that were done on him,but the real shocker was that the tests showed that somehow his spiritual energy which is yin was more than doubled, which cause his chakra level to grow from a impressive mid-genin(for an academy student) to a unbelievable mid-chunin in the span of one day!"

"Unbelievable! Just plain unbelievable !if i had'nt helped treat him myself along with the other doctors I would have said it was a lie but its true and he been resting for the past day and a half in the sick ward".

now that she thought about it was time to check on him now,i wonder if he's awake yet.

"Oh yeah,sorry moki, I got to go check him right now,talk to you later okay" kiki said while getting up from her chair and walked towards the sick ward.

* * *

"hot..so...hot"said a quit/dry voice.

Chouji was finally awake.

He didn't know how he was alive or who saved him and brought him here,but from what he could tell was that he was in the west konoha hospital that he used to go to whenever he got injured back in his academy days,he was extremely grateful to be alive and apparently recovering ,because if not he would of probably been in a full body cast with dozens of tubes in him or more likely...died.

but...why was it so fucking hot in here?. it felt like it was summer in suna ,Wait no,now that he thought about it.

It wasn't the room that was hot, it was him,his chakra to be precise ,it just felt hot like when he was using his fire chakra ,but just little bit hotter than usual.

It wasn't a burning pain,it was more like having a never ending hot-bath that didn't seem to be cooling down, and boy was it irritating.

he tried to get up off the bed he was placed in but he was too hot to move his body.

he would kill for some water right now.

while stewing in his heat he decided to think about how he got here.

**Okay so if i'm here in a hospital and there's no sounds of bombing outside then that must mean that the attack was stopped and konoha won!.**

**but who could of beat the akatsuki?.**

**jiraiya****-sama was dead and so were a lot of the higher level ninja's in the village...including dad.**chouji thought with a sad frown on his face.

**It couldn't have been gai-sensei either, he and his team whe****re out of the village and on a escort mission somewhere in the land of tea,they were delivering one of the fire domino's grandsons to a political trading conference.**

**From what i heard from shikamaru they would have been back in just a week,so gai-sensei was out.**

**It was most probably by tsunade-sama**.with her being a senju she was the only person alive he could think of who could beat the Akatsuki.

but still, how was he still alive, he could of sworn he was killed by an explosion from that blue haired woman.

could tsunade sama have healed him...no his injuries were far too severe to be healed,but then if thats the case...

"how am still i'm alive"? choji said to himself.

"oh,your awake"said feminine voice from the other side of the room.

Chouji turned his head to the only door in the room to see a long black haired,blue eyed nurse that looked to just be starting her 20' also had a tray in her hands that seemed to have some kind of bland hospital food and-**oh thank kami,water**!

All other thoughts were pushed aside as he somehow managed to push himself up off the bed and run up to the the nurse and grab the the pitcher of water on the tray and pour it's cool,refreshing contents down his throat to quench his thirst and it seemed to cool down his body's heat as well.

After drinking the last drop of water,chouji gave a short ,satisfied sigh and put the empty pitcher on a table next to him.

Then he turned his head back to the nurse to say his thanks for the water.

his mother raised him to have manners after all.

"hey,a thanks for th-".

Chouji had to stop mid sentence to take a full look at the nurse that seemed to tower over him by at least a foot and a half taller than him.

Now chouji was a akimichi,he was so use to seeing people in his family take on bigger sizes and that seeing stuff like that had became a normal sight to him, but this lady was no akimichi,nor could he feel her using any chakra to do a transformation jutsu,in fact now that he thought about it that table that he put the empty pitcher of water on seemed to be bigger than it should of been!, even the room seemed too big!.

**What the hell is going on here!** Thought chouji.

**Is this a genjutsu...no this doesn't feel like genjutsu.**chouji might not have good genjutsu skills,but after years of training with a nara and yamanaka which focused on the mind and spirit, he had learned how to spot and break most genjutsu by the time he was 14!.

as weird as this was,this was no genjutsu.

"hey,umm are you alright kid?"said the kiki after see the troubled look on choji's face.

"huh",chouji said, not listening to what she said being more occupied with how everything around him seemed slightly bigger than they should of been, but the sound of the young nurse in front of him startled him out of his shock.

"y-yeah,i'm fine"chouji lie.

"well,thats good cause you gave us and your classmates quite a scare there by fainting in the middle of class like that,you should be more careful when practicing jutsu's,okey"said kiki with a small smile on her face.

**What?...classmates..fainting.**

**What the hell was she talking about,I was blown-up by akatsuki!.not fainting from chakra exhaust.**thought chouji perplex at what he was still, he had to answer.

"y-yes,a'l be more more careful" chouji said with his head down which made kiki smile widden.

**Ohh,he's shy...how cute!**.kiki thought jokingly.

But what she didn't know was that the real reason chouji was looking down was to look at his hands and feet ,they were smaller than they should of been.

**Did...did i shrink or something?**,chouji thought,becoming even more confused.

he then looked up at the nurse to ask a question.

he.. had several different idea's on what was going on.

some idea's rational and irrational and the one that struck the hardest in his head was the wildest and probably the dumbest,but he had to ask. Hopefully he won't look too much like idiot by asking this.

"umm ma'am can i ask you a question?"asked chouji while looking at kiki nervously.

"sure,but you don't have to call me ma'am,just call me by my name,kiki..kiki moto."

"well umm,kiki this might sound weird but...what...year is it?" chouji said nervously.

Kiki was confused it had only been two days since he had been here.

**Did he think he was here for year or somthing**.wondered kiki.

"Well, it's still september 11,1796,you've only been here for the past 2 day's kid"kiki said

as you can probably guess it...yup chouji was shocked

"where's the mirror?"chouji asked.

"oh,well there's one in the bathroom down the hall to the left"kiki said not expecting the way chuji quickly ran out the room and into the bathroom while locking the bathroom door.

"...that was odd" said kiki to herself.

* * *

"holy..shit"said chouji while looking in the mirror and seeing a younger version of himself staring back a him.

"i'm really in the past"

"i'm in the fucking past"

"in september 11th,1796"

after quickly doing the numbers in his head he realised that it was about 3 weeks before he took the genin exams and get his headband.

this was real,this was really happening.

**4 years.**

**4 years in the past.**

Chuji looked back in the mirror looking at twelve year old self in the mirror and said...

"so...what now".

. . "hey, you okay in there,if so the doctor wants to take a quick look at you,just to see your chakra system one-more time before you can be discharge and go home okey!"said kiki from outside the bathroom door.

"umm,yeah i'm fine!,just give a second!"said chouji while flushing the toilet to make it seem like he was just going number 2 the entire time he was in the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay akimichi-san you seem to check out just still don't know how you suddenly managed to gain so much chakra in such a short amount of time but it seems to not have any negative effects."

Said the old doctor who was examining chouji's chakra system with the mystic palm jutsu.

**Extra chakra?**.thought chouji.

**Now that i think about it, my current chakra levels is larger than it should've been at this point in time.**

**Did my spirit fusing with my younger self somehow increase the level of Yin-****chakra in my younger self's body.**

**Maybe. **

**From what i can feel, me at full power is roughly mid-chunin level chakra maybe a little less.**

"so does that mean that i can go now"

"of course,of course you can go,just remember to take it easy for a while okay"said the old doctor with a grandfatherly smile.

Then chouji got up from the operation table and said goodbye to kiki on the way out.

* * *

after taking a good look at the on a non-destroyed ,peaceful konoha.

then suddenly it hit him.

He was in the past...every action could better or destroy the future.

Hell,even him just fainting the middle of class could have negatively affected the future.

While contemplating the possibility of him ruining the future,he failed to notice the little girl walking up ahead of him so he bumped into her.

"oww,hey that hurt"the little girl cried out.

"sorry, i wasn't looking where i was goi-"chouji had to stop talking and only stare at the little 8 year old girl in front of him.

She was just sitting there on the rubbing the small brows on her arm,with small tears in her big **green **eyes.

It was midori...the girl that begged him to save her...and the girl he let die.

She got up and look at choji.

"nee-san,are you alright".

**nee-san**

**Nee-san!**

**NEE-SAN!**

over and over again,the words kept repeating in chouji's head.

He had to get away...the guilt...it was too much.

So he ran, as fast as he could wishing he was back in his old body.

to him his younger self was going to slow.

He had to get far away from her.

just looking at her caused him so much guilt.

he just wanted to go home to his room and cry.

All he had to do was protect the civilians and less than a minute later they all died .

he was unimportant,why did he have to be the guy that came back to the past, **why not someone important like jiraiya sama or hell!, even NARUTO would have made a better candidate for this shit!**.

So why of all the people in the world, why did he get to have a redo?.why did he have to walk out of the BBQ restaurant?.

Why couldn't he of just died?.

...Like midori had...

* * *

_~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:WOW,some dark shit in this chapter.

now choji fully understands that time travel is as good as it is bad,the slightest thing he does could end up messing up the future.

most time travel fanfic tend to not think about how the little things in a story could affect the big things.

for example ,what if kakashi had dodged just in time to save his eye from being sliced.

or if itachi had fought team gai instead of team kakashi and kisame had fought them, naruto wouldn't have had shisui's eye in his stomach which would free itachi from kabuto's reanimation jutsu.

see small changes is why this fic will be called kouji **butterfly effect.**

well that it for now, tell your friends and review this story. im trying to get to **200** reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET OROCHIMARU TAKE OVER SASUKE'S BODY PERMANENTLY ..IT WOULD BE THE ULTIMATE MIND FUCK ...IT WOULD BE EPIC.**

**OKAY**** NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

_NORMAL TALK_: "..."

_THOUGHTS_:**...**

_SHUTS/__SCREAMS_:**...!**

CHAPTER 3:BACK TO SCHOOL...

* * *

3 day's ...it had been 3 days since Choji had come back from the hospital and ran away from Midori because of his guilt for letting her die.

In those 3 days he had spent most of his time in his room.

not by choice though.

When he first got home the minute he stepped thru the front door he was then immediately tackled/hugged to near death by his crying mother who kept mumbling the words 'oh my poor baby,please tell mommy you're okay'.

It would seem that iruka sensei had informed her of what had happened to him in class,and so she had spent the last few days worried sick about him.

After giving her an awkward hug and pats on the back while telling her that he was okay and that he just needed a few hours rest and then he would be fine and ready to go back to the academy the next day.

After hearing this she then straightened up with a serious look on her face and demanded that he take at least a 3 day break from the academy in order to fully rest from whatever had caused him to faint.

At first choji tried to persuade her by saying that he did not want to let his grade's slip by missing so much school work,but really the real reason he wanted to go back to the academy was because his presence was almost always constant in the academy and he didn't want to mess up the future any further,sure he may not have been a star pupil or a prodigy (those two title's belonged to sakura and sasuke respectively)but the fact still was that in the old timeline choji knew he was supposed to be at the academy.

But still no matter what he said to his mother he lost the debate in the end.

So Choji had to take it easy for the past few days,while his mother and i quoit "healed her poor baby by herself".

How she plans to do this you may ask...with lots of food of course.

So basically for past few days all Choji had to do was be lazy and enjoy his mother's wonderful cooking.

If the circumstances were different and time travel wasn't involved he would of said he was in paradise.

* * *

Choji was sitting on his bed while reading one of the several scrolls that littered his room.

He had raided the akimichi secret library in order to find any information he could about time travel jutsu's or recorded instances in history of anyone who had time traveled before.

Some of the scrolls dated back even further than the first great ninja war,and as it turns out, according to some of the scrolls that he had needed to use his blood to open, that old fairy tale that his parents use to tell him when he was young(well younger than he was now)about the sage of the sixth paths, was real and that not only was he the first ninja ever but he was the creator of two types of energy.

yang-chakra which was based on the physical energy that governs vitality can be used to breath life into form,basically ninjutsu and it was symbolized as the sun.

And yin-chakra which was the spiritual aspect of chakra that governs imagination,and can be used to create something out of nothingness,basically genjutsu. And was symbolized as the moon,.

Hell, some of the scrolls even said that he fucking made the moon!

the scrolls didn't really say how he did this but they did say that he did it only after he defeated some super powerful ancient demon simply known as the juubi.

**The Ten tail's** thought Choji perplexed as to why it was named after it's number of tails.

Anyway the scrolls also said that yang chakra was the main component in most of his clans jutsu's. And because yin chakra was the opposite of yang chakra it was believed to be impossible for a akimichi to ever develop a yin-release.

In fact if a ninja where to find out that he/she had both yin chakra and yang chakra from either being born with them or training and meditating to get them,like hiruzen sarutobi,tsunade senju,the sage jiraiya and even orochimaru, he/she would be considered very gifted and that they should be very proud of their achievement.

But with Choji well...it went like this.

* * *

**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU :2 DAYS AGO**

* * *

"wow, I still can't believe this kid has both yin and yang chakra " said kiki after looking at choji's test results for the fifth time.

"Yes,yes, I know it's hard for me to believe it too, but that's what the test results say and we both know that they're never wrong,for the first time in history a Akimichi has both yin and yang chakra."said moki as she and kiki were both discussing the bizarreness of how choji akimichi somehow gained yin chakra with no explanation at all.

"I mean, I'm happy for the kid for have both chakra's but don't you think it's little unnatural for him to have both." said kiki.

"honestly anything having to do with most ninja's is un-natural kiki,but still the test show that there are no bad side-effects from having them both, so he's fine."said moki who didn't really care all too much.

"heck, isn't this a good thing."

"doesn't this mean his chakra control would have increased"

after a moment to think about it, kiki realized that her friend was right(like always).

"yeah you're right, man that kid is lucky,I wish I had magically got yin chakra, whinnied kiki acting younger than her already young age.

"kiki, stop pouting"said moki. but here friend still kept on sulking while mumbling how unfair it was to not have yin chakra.

At watching this go on for another 2 minute moki sighed in annoyance."look if you want something to doing to take you mind of the 'unfairness' of not having yin chakra then I need you to deliver the results to the child".

"deliver it?,wait didn't he already have a copy of the test results before he went home ?"

"no he ran out of here before the doctor could give it to him,so I need you to deliver the copy's to him, now"said moki with a slightly stern voice.

"ah, alright,alright already...jeez just because you almost as old as my mom doesn't mean you should act like her."

"**WHAT DID YOUR JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT**!"shouted moki as kiki ran out the hospital doors giggling with the test results in her hand.

* * *

"huh,so this was the great akimichi clan compound"kiki said to herself as she stud in front of the giant gaits of the front entrance to the very large clan compound.

"halt what is your business here" said a large akimichi guard as he appeared out no where and landed right in front of her.

Kiki mentally gave herself a pat on the back for no screaming in terror after seeing such a large man apaired out of nowhere and quickly tried to answer his question.

"um, i'm a nurse at the west konoha hospital and i'm here give these test results to a kid named Choji akimichi" kiki said while barely holding back a stammer.

"hmm,how do i know you're not here to as a spy to kidnap the young clan hair" said the guard with suspicious look on his face.

" WHAT?!.NOOO,i'm seriously just going to give him his test results and go back to the hospital, I swear!"said kiki with a very nervous look on her face.

**Oh crap,this guys gonna kill me,kami-same what do i do!.**

Before anything drastic could happen another person suddenly appeared and from looking at his size, he was most probably another akimichi guard.

**Oh double crap, now there's two of them**. Thought kiki in despair.

"Hey moshi,don't you think you scared this poor girl enough"said the new guard to the other guard, who was apparently named moshi.

"ahh,you're no fun kenji,scaring the passer Byers is the best part of guard duty" said mushi whose face quickly changed from serious and suspicious to a more light hearted and carefree look.

"wait um, wh-what's going on"said kiki with the mother of all confused looks.

**Wasn't**** this guy just about to step on me or something.**

"ha don't fret,mushi here is a bit of jokester around here,he was just pulling your leg with the whole 'you being a spy to kidnap the clan hair' thing.

"hahaha,and she totally fell for it too!"said mushi while he was on the ground laughing his ass off.

**I got outsmarted by this idiot?** Though kiki ,feeling slightly ashamed of herself.

"ah but don't worry,you can go see choji right now,he's been forcibly put on mandatory resting by his mother so he's probably in his room at the main house of the of the compound ,it's the biggest one in the compound so you can't miss it." said mushi after finally getting over his laughing fit.

After hearing that kiki immediately ran throw the now open gates.

* * *

**wow,they weren't kidding ...this place is HUGE!.**though kiki,as she stared at the giant house that could easily fit 50 people comfortably.

"sure as hell beats my crappy apartment"

"wonder if their offering rooms for rent?"

"well that depends on how much you're willing to spend" said a feminine voice besides kiki.

Kiki jumped in fright and turned to her left to see who had 'snuck up' on her.

It was a was a woman who seem to be in her late 30' had black hair and eye's. She also had a...'full build' and was wearing a purple dress.

"oh,I was just talking out loud,I didn't mean to actually moving in"said kiki with a sheepish look on her face while scratching the back of her head.

"oh,well that's too bad,it would have been nice to have more than one girl living this big house with us,tell you what all even make the rent the same as whatever you were paying in your old apartment, how does that sound?"

"what really!" thought kiki with stars in her eye's.

**Wow i get to live in this awesome house for a dirt cheap rent. An to think its all because i can here to...wait what did i come here for again?...oh yeah that choji kid!.**

"a'l be more than happy to take you up on your offer,but the real reason i'm here is to give these documents to a kid named choji akimichi. the guards at the front say he live's here,do you happen to know him?"

"we'll of course I know him, I am his mother after all"she said with a loving look on her face.

"well in that case I can just give these to you then" kiki said as she gave her choji's test results.

"a'l have my things moved in by the end of the month okay" she then said as she quickly ran back to the hospital to tell moki the good news.

**Moki's gonna be soo jealous when i tell her i'm moving here.**

Meanwhile choji's mother was looking throw her son's doctor's report.

when she reached the part where it said that he had developed yin-chakra...

she screamed.

"**HE HAS WHAT!**".

* * *

**END ****FLASHBACK**

* * *

so yeah not only did choji's mother scream but then after she got over her shock, she had practically rubbed it in the other mothers faces, while preaching to everyone in the clan that she had given birth to a prodigy, who had both yin and yang chakra, along with some budding fire chakra and if that wasn't impressive enough, he also had mid-chunin level chara and she made sure that she told everyone she could find about it,much to the embarrassment of choji who knew full well that he was no prodigy and that everything on those tests were all because of this time fuck-up.

**ahh,kami-sama.**thought choji as he threw the last scroll that was in his hand to the foot of his bed with a tired sign.

**I wish i was a nara right now,maybe then figuring out this time travel thing would be easier.**

Chouji had looked throw most of his clans history scrolls but he still didn't find a single scrap of information on time-travel or even about any of those time-space jutsu's that he had heard about during his time in the academy during one of iruka's lecture's back in the old time-line.

**So what now****.**

"I could sneak into the hyuga compound and steal some of their history scrolls"said choji jokingly to himself.

Then choji sat up and had a serious look on his face.

"No, this is not the time to be making jokes.

I need to be serious here,and think of a plan

okay now what will happen in the near future

okay first there's the genin exam at the academy where a'l get my head band and a week later all the passing students will be assigned to team of 3 that will balance each others skills and attributes after that will have to do the real genin exam to with our assigned sensei's."

"I wonder if asuma sensei will use the same bell test as last time?"

**WAIT!**

**ASUMA-SENSEI!**

**of course this is the past, he hasn't died yet!...and i'm gonna make sure that he never would!**

Asuma had always been close to his students,he always treated them fairly and never looked down on any of them,he was more like a uncle to them most of the time rather than just a sensei.

So when he died...it nearly ripped the team apart..

Ino was depressed and was always crying...Shikamaru was bitter and started smoking...and as for him well to bluntly put it ..he was lost...without asuma sensei he didn't know what to do anymore, it was as if a big part of his life was ripped away.

At that point he could finally understand why Naruto wanted Sasuke back so badly...to lose a friend, is one of the hardest things Choji could imagine.

And he refused to let asuma died again...that he swore on his life.

Choji was about to think up idea's on how to save Asuma when he heard a knock on the door.

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"the doors open you can come in"said Choji thinking it was just his mom coming check up on him again.

But to his surprise standing at there the doorway was

"Shikamaru?"said Choji surprised.

"ah hey Choji" said Shikamaru with a worried look on his face.

"how you feeling man,you gave me a scare by fainting like that in class"

How could he not be worried,his best friend had just suddenly fainting right next to him in the middle of class from what he could only guess was chakra exhaust.

Shikamaru was usually a laid back, uncaring person,but when Choji fainted he panicked..

he at first visited Choji in the hospital but..just seeing him lay there on the hospital bed unconscious,so helpless.

It just left a bad taste in his mouth.

So he kept away for a while,even after Choji was announced to be discharged from the hospital by iruka sensei during class the other day, he still didn't feel up to seeing his friend.

But he was here now.

After all, they were best friends.

"oh,that"said choji with a sheepish look on his face.

"it was nothing to worry some chakra exhaust"choji lied.

"In fact a'l be back at the academy tomorrow"said choji.

**Oh,..thank kami**. thought shikamaru with a small relieved sigh.

**Well time to tell him about the other reason i'm here**.thought shikamaru.

Oh yeah,iruka-sensei said I should deliver this to you.

Shikamaru then gave choji a sealed scroll with a small letter attached to it.

It read.

_Dear choji,hope your feeling better,your mother stopped by the academy telling me that you were worried about your grades slipping from all the days you mist in the last couple days,it's a little late to be worried about your grades,being that its about 3 weeks away from the graduation ,but it's good to see that your taking more initiative in your studies so I sealed the past 5 days worth of school work and home work. your favorite sensei,iruka._

**Crap,** though chuji as he unsealed the scroll and saw all the old academy work he had always hated doing in the old time-line.

Shikamaru smiled,he had already read iruka's letter and knew just how much work choji had cut out for him.

"hey choji,if you want a'l help you with that"

* * *

"And do yo have your pencils"

"yes,mom"

"do you have your books".

"Yes,mom!"

"do you have your lunch".

"YES MOM!,I have everything I need sealed,and placed in my supply pouch".said choji to his mother.

He loved her dearly but she always babied him when he was young and didn't start to let up until he became a chunin in the first time-line.

"okay,be safe my little genius,bye!"she said as choji ran out the house in embarrassment to the academy.

**I'm no genius..**

* * *

_~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_wel this is the third chapter the 4 chapter will be here soon just you wait._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THEW I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD KICK MINATO IN THE BALLS FOR NOT JUST SEALING ALL OF THE NINE TAILS INTO HIMSELF INSTEAD OF SCREWING OVER NARUTO'S CHILDHOOD.**

**OKAY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

_NORMAL TALK_: "..."

_THOUGHTS_:**...**

_SHUTS/__SCREAMS_:**...!**

CHAPTER 4:ACADEMY DAYS...NEW ROUTINE.

* * *

Choji was finally at the academy.

**Okay,this is it.**

** anything i do here might change the future and destroy the world or something.**

**okay maybe i'm just being a little paranoid. besides its not like anyone in my class is some destined chosen one or something.**

Besides maybe he was just being paranoid.

maybe he was wrong,maybe he had no influence on what could happen in the future and that the world will just go on the same as it did before.

* * *

Nope,he was right.

You see after Choji fainted,Iruka had been worried that the other students might get hurt as well somehow,and so he can up with the idea of pairing up the students in teams of two.

Basically the students would help each other with their training and watch out for each other to make sure that the other was not overdoing it and end up hurting themselves .it also was meant to help build up their teamwork skills in future missions.

Everyone was partnered most notable one's were the future rookie 9's partner's.

Sakura was partnered up with Amy, a fellow civilian born girl and they were both arguing over who would make a better candidate for Sasuke's future girlfriend.

Kiba was paired up with Shino ,they both seemed to be okay with the pairing,even Akamaru was completely relaxed around Shino.

Naruto and Sasuke were pair up as well...and they both **hated it.**

Ino was paired up with Shikamaru...Shikamaru didn't seem to care and Ino was complaining that she should of been paired up with 'her Sasuke-kun'.

And as for Choji...he was paired up with Hinata.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

**CHOJI'S POV**

After a long day of the academy,it was finally over and the students couldn't wait to go home to their families and friends.

Before we were aloud to leave Iruka-sensei had told us to spend the day getting to know our partners for the next 3 weeks.

As you can probably guess, most of the students disregarded this and went on their own way.

The few that did listen were kiba and shino along with Ino and Shikamaru.

And the only reason Ino agreed to that was because Shikamaru had said that we would all be most-likely be on the same team eventually as the new ino-shika-cho,so they might as well get use to each other.

I too was one of the many students that didn't listen and was about to just go home and think over some plans I could use to guide me throw this whole time-travel thing.

Well I was,but as I walked threw the academy gates like every someone grabbed my hand gently.

I stiffen up, half expecting to see Midori behind me.

But instead there stud Hinata,with her head look slightly down.

"hey ahh, what's up Hinata"

"w-well I...you see..since were partners in all, we should train together, like Iruka-sensei told us too."said Hinata nervously.

I was always one of the shy one's in class,but hell, even I had a better self-esteem than her.

Honestly this is the first time Hinata's every made an effort to talk to me at this point in the timeline.

"ah,sure where do you want to train"

"w-we could use one of the hyuga training fields..t-there more than big enough for us to train in."Hinata said with her head held up just a little bit higher

I was even more surprised. this was new .hinata was making a effort to train with me,never before has this happened in the first time-line.

**What could have happened to have made this change**?.i thought.

* * *

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: 4 HOURS AGE LUNCH TIME**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Iruka was just sitting at his desk grading homework, as he usually did before going for lunch.

When he noticed something outside the window next to him.

It was Hinata hyuga eating her lunch..alone...like always..

Iruka had always noticed that Hinata had always stayed by herself and never played with or even hanged out with any of the other students,she just seemed isolated.

It made Iruka remember his childhood,how hard it was to fit in and how sad it was to be alone all the time.

He wish he could just do something for Hinata and her confidence problems, maybe then she would open up more to others.

What that girl really needed was a friend.

Iruka sighed sadly and went back to grading his home work assignments when he realized that the same name kept coming back on the past 5 pieces of paper.

**Oh yeah, these are all the homework assignments that I told Shikamaru to give Choji.**

"I can't believe he finished them all in one night."most of his students tended to do their homework at the last minute,but it would seem choji got all of his done as quickly as possible.

"That Choji was always a good kid"Iruka said with a small smile.

At that moment Iruka had an idea that would greatly alter the future for a certain butterfly.

* * *

Hinata was just quietly eating her homemade bento under the sakura tree like always,when Iruka walked up to her.

"hey Hinata,can I talk to you for a bit"said Iruka.

Hinata only nodded,not being used to being singled out before and just follow iruka back to his empty class room.

When they both got inside iruka closed the door and turned to Hinata and said

"look Hinata i've noticed that throw out most of the time you've been here at the academy that you really don't associated much at all with your fellow classmates ,like today for example,you were just eating lunch by yourself."

"So i just wanted to know ...where are your friends?

Hinata had her head down when Iruka had said that.

"I-I...don't have any Iruka-sensei"said hinata in a small, but shame filled voice.

**5 years..5 years i've been in the academy and i still haven't made a single friend. Hinata thought in self pity.**

It was not that Hinata was unliked in the academy,hell!, she was the heiress to the hyuga clan!.

By default she should of been one of the most popular students in the academy.

At first many students had tried to be friends with her, mostly to get in good standings with the hyuga clan.

but over time Hinata's timidness had become too much for her classmates to put up with anymore, so she was isolated throw out most of her time in the academy.

which only made her go further in her own shell.

"oh,well that's what I thought"said Iruka with a sad smile on his face.

"well you can still make friends Hinata,...like with Choji."

"after all you two are training partners"

"Choji?"said hinata confused.

"yeah,he's a good kid"

"one of the kindest I've ever meet..he would make a great first friend for you hinata"

"bu-but I d-don't...-" seeing that Hinata was about to just give up before she started iruka knew he had to think fast.

"and think of how much more opened up you'll be by the end of the academy."Iruka said hoping to get hinata on board with his idea.

"all you have to do to break the ice with him is invite him to train with you today after school".

After a moment to think it over,Hinata looked up to Iruka,nodded her her head.

"okay,Iruka-sensei"

* * *

**END ****FLASHBACK**

* * *

so that little talk with Iruka is what drove Hinata to at least make an effort to make friends with choji.

When they got to the hyuga clan compound they got strange looks from the hyuga guards because of two reasons.

A,this was the first time Hinata had ever brought anyone to the the compound and B,it was a boy.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

as we walked trow the main house of the clan I was so nervous,this was my first time ever bringing someone home with me.

When we got to the training field I saw someone I was trying to avoid.

My father.

"hmm,Hinata why have you brought this Akimichi boy here?"Hiashi said with a stern look on his face.

"w-well,umm f-ather...u see..we"I was so nervous,father had always been so hard to talk to.

"Hiashi-sama,i'm here to simply train with hinata for our up a coming genin exams,hinata herself was the one that had insisted on us training"said choji in a respectful a fellow clan heir choji had learned how to be respectful to all the other clan leader.

"hmm,I see"said Hiashi as he looked turned back to me.

"it's about time you started taking your training seriously hinata,keep this you and you might just have **some** use"he said coldly.

**This is so ****embarrassing**,I thought to myself

**i'm use to him saying disapproving things to me alone,but in front of someone my own age just makes it worse!.**

"well then you two best get to your training..and Hinata try not t lose so quickly in your spars.

you shame the hyuga clan enough don't you think"he said as he walk away from us.

"ye-yes,f-ather".

* * *

And so or the next 4 hours we trained.

We started of with sparing for the first 2 hours.

Choji's clan techniques were always bizarre to me,the ability to grow and shape your body to any size just sounded amazing.

But in most of our spars he didn't really use any of his clans techniques all that much.

It was painfully obvious that he was going easy on me.

"choji"

"yeah hinata"

"you can..stop holding back"

"what, but-"

"don't lie to me choji,you've been holding back,if i'm going to get anywhere, I need you to fight me seriously"i said with more confidence than i ever had before.

After that choji just smiled.

"Alright hinata,but you asked for it"

and that's when the real training began. it was hard.

Well, at least it was hard for me.

Choji on the other hand looked like he had been doing this routine for years and at the end of it he was only just sweating and barely out of breath.

I on the other hand was spread out on the ground on my back covered in sweat,dirt,cuts and bruises.

**when had choji been this strong?**.

"hay, hinata I think this is enough training for today don't you think?"

I was so tired that all I could do was nod my head.

after a brief moment of silence choji then said,"Hinata,i'm gonna go use the bathroom before I leave okay"as he said that he ran into the main house.

As I laid there on my back,I wonder to myself, **are we friends now choji?**

* * *

**CHOJI'S POV**

**I am the scum of the earth.** I thought to myself, as I searched thru scroll after scroll.

Why might I say this you may ask. well remember when I jokes around in my room about sneaking into the hyuga library and look throw their secret history scrolls for information on time-travel.

Yeah, that's right, i'm doing it right now.

That trip to the bathroom thing was just a lie that i told hinata to get to their clans library.

It was the main reason I agreed to come and train with her in the first place.i'm not a bad guy ,it was just too much of a good opportunity to get my hands on these scrolls.

some of the scrolls were just filled with rules that hyuga's must follow and the history of the main and branch family.

I even found lots of seemingly important scrolls that needed main house hyuga blood to open the seal.

"damn,blood seals!,now how am i going t get main house blood."

"wait"

thinking quickly i pulled out a kunai from my kunai pouch.

It was the same kunai i used during the spares i had with hinata.

There was a small trickle of blood on it.

"i hope this works"i said as i rubbed the blooded blade of the kunai on one the scrolls in my hand.

**.POOF.**

It opened.

So i got to reading it and i found out some amazing things..

I did not find any time travel records much to my disappointment,but I did find out some interesting things.

like firstly, the sage of six path was not an only child,and had a younger brother named Hamura otsutsuki.

He was the ancestor of the hyuga clan an was said to be the first person to have the byakugan.

He also helped his brother fight off and seal the Ten-tails into turned him into something called a jinchuuriki or as it was also called 'a human sacrifice'.

Hamura then latter took the rest of the Otsutsuki clan and took them to the moon to guard it.

"what the fuck?.there's no way this is right"

the scroll did not say much else except that branches of the Otsutsuki broke off and became the hyuga clan.

After quickly putting back all the scrolls and heading back to help hinata to her room i left to go home eat lots of my moms cooking and take a long sleep.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

for the past 2 weeks choji and hinata had been on the same routine. go to class train together,after school go to the hyuga clan train some more.

An it had good effects on hinata's self team and even haishi had mentioned when walking in on one of their training sessions to hinata ,and i quoit "its good to see your at least trying not shame the clan as much as you did before".

To most that would seem like an insult,but to hinata that was the nicest thing he had said to her in years.

And her smiling face that day was proof of it.

Over time hinata had started to warm up to choji and was(most of the time)able to talk to him without stammering.

Choji still had his alternative motive for coming to train with hinata.

Every spar that they had choji made sure that he got aleast one cut on hinata in order to get a small amount of her blood to use to open one of the sealed scrolls in the main house library,so after training he would always faked going to the bathroom.

In fact that's where he was now.

he was reading a newly opened scroll while sitting on the ground.

With a small sigh he dropped the scroll on the ground and held his head in his hands.

Even after 2 whole weeks of searching he had still not found a single thing about time travel.

But on the up side he did find out some very interesting things about the sage of six paths.

Like for instance,after the sage had sealed the Ten-tails in himself,he then decided to split them up into nine beasts.

The nine tailed beasts.

Yes that right like the kyuubi that attacked the village 12 years ago. and there 8 more of them all scattered around the earth.

It also said that in order to contain their power they had to be sealed in humans who were chosen to be there jinchuuriki.

"why isn't this taught in the academy?"said choji to himself.

**This is some important stuff ,it should be common knowledge.**

Choji was about to just get up and put back the scroll and just go home for the night, when suddenly the room door opened.

Choji their at the door was non-other than ...hinata's little sister?

**Hinari..no.. hikari... hinabi,yeah thats it!.**

"Umm,...i can explain"said choji with a nervous look on his face.

"explain then"hinabi said with a cold look in her eyes.

"i-i...was ...um"choji had no idea what to say. he had never came up with a plan of what to say if he ever got caught.

what!.shikamaru was the idea guy!,ino was the pretty one and he was the lovable chubby guy,thats how the dynamic worked!.

"you were reading my clan sacred scrolls"hinabi said with 100% certainty

"Noo..i..i..was just-"

"about to leave like you always do after reading the scrolls when your done sparing with onee-sama?"

choji could almost feel his heart stop.

**She had known,she had always known!,oh kami-sama i'm so screwed.**

Then hinabi smirked and walked up to him slowly.

"if anyone finds out about this, what do you think will happen to you Akimichi-san"hinabi said in a cruel sadistic tone in her voice that sounded oh so wrong on a 9 year old.

As she got closer choji just shuffled back more on the ground until his head knock against a wall behind him.

"if anyone finds out about what you're doing, you would get into sooo much trouble".she said with her smirk growing even wider.

Choji was so wrapped up in fear of what this little girl was saying that he didn't even notice that she held up his head by his chin and looked him straight in the eyes.

"but don't worry onii-chan"she said in a sickly sweat voice.

"just do as your told and everything will be fine"

"wha-what the hell do you want with me"choji said stammering.

"ohh,simply just do as i say from now on" .

"And secondly, my sister hinata."

"you are her only friend,finding out that you've only been spending time with her just to get to these scrolls,well it would break her heart" she said with a fake pout.

"and if you break her heart."

hinabi activated her byakugan.

"a'l kill you"

that sent chills down choji's spine.

This was no joke,no treat,it was a promise.

"so,if you got all that then you can go home now"

choji got up and ran away as fast as he could,on his way out he heard her say

"have a safe trip home!,onii-chan!".

* * *

_~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

holy shit!. little hinabi is a creeper.

Did choji make the right chose of using hinata or did he fuck up?

You guy's decide.

And whats hinabi's plans for choji?

And when then fuck is the next chapter coming. find out soon.

Oh yeah if any-one is interested im looking for a beta.

This has been KING UNDER DOG.

might take the week to get the next chapter in .

**I PROMISE.I WILL NEVER MAKE A CHARACTER OOC OR OP.**

**NOBODY WILL EVER BE OOC OR JUST A ONE SIDED CHARACTER THAT YOU WILL EITHER HATE OR FAVOUR.**

**PERSONALITY'S WILL STAY THE SAME UNLESS THERE IS ENOUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT TO SLOWLY CHANGE THEM.**

**latter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET NARUTO AND SASUKE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

NORMAL TALK: "..."

THOUGHTS:...

SHUTS/SCREAMS:...!

CHAPTER 5:GRADUATION DAY...FINALLY!.

* * *

It was finally time...time for graduation...to become a genin!...again?.

It had been exactly one week since choji had that fateful encounter with hanabi.

Ever since then choji had been scared shitless of being alone with hanabi and was always looking out for her whenever he was at the hyuga compound.

Now you're probably wondering why choji would be frighten by a 9 year old child.

You have to understand hanabi hyuga was no normal child.

She was a monster.

* * *

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU 4 DAYS AGO**

* * *

At first it seemed like he was in the clear after the first 2 day's with no sign of hanabi,but that all changed when on the third day while he and hinata were training hanabi suddenly made herself known.

"Onee-sama,father said he wants to see you in the meeting room"said hanabi while walking up the two while they were taking a water break.

Choji nearly choked on his water when hanabi suddenly glanced at him with a evil smirk.

"a'l keep onii-chan here company while you're gone okay,onee-sama"hanabi said to hinata with the cheesiest innocent little girl voice while suddenly hugging choji at his waist.

"well okay...i'l try not to be too long choji"hinata said to quickly ran off to meet with her father,worried of what he wanted her for.

The second hinata was out of her site ,hanabi punched choji in the stomach with a chakra infused palm.

"aahhh!...wh-what the fuck!.."said choji as he fell to his knees holding his hurting stomach,gasping for breath while look up at hanabi's frowning face.

"such language!.and to a child noless."hanabi said with a disapproving look,completely not caring about choji's health.

"why the hell did you do that hanabi!"choji said after finally getting his breath back.

"hanabi-sama"

"what?"choji said confused.

"i said hanabi-sama"she clarified.

"when were alone you shall call me hanabi-sama"hanabi said with a completely serious look on her face.

Choji gritted his teeth in anger. "like hell i am!. you fucking little psychopath!"

hanabi only frowned harder and then...**.SMACK!.**

slapped choji on the left cheek.

"what the hel-**.SMACK!.**

choji was slapped again on the other cheek.

"..."

"as i was saying, as long as we're alone, you shall refer to me as hanabi-sama"she said as choji stared at her with pure hate as he held onto both of his burning cheeks,trying to cool them down.

"need i remind you of the power i hold over you akimichi-san"she said in her cold voice that he had come to hate .so much.

"one word to father about your trips to the library and you life is over"she said smirking.

"it would be in your greatest interest if you kept me and my sister happy"

choji wanted nothing more than to turn into a giant and squish this little monster,but he couldn't for two reasons.

One. his younger body wasn't ready yet for that jutsu.

And was the second in line hyuuga heir.

if he did anything to her...he would be butchered by the rest of the hyuuga's before he'd even make it out the compound...and she knew it..

"so what do you call me when were alone?" said hanabi.

Choji was never a prideful person but it had hurt his pride so much to say these words.

"Hanabi-sama"

"say that again,i couldn't hear you" said hanabi with her hand cupped to her ear,knowing full well what he had said.

"hanabi-sama!"choji shouted to please this demon.

"that's better"chirped hanabi feeling pleased at choji's compliance.

It was hard for choji to hate anyone much less children,but this little girl was right on his list, along with that bastard hidan.

"oh,don't look at me like that "she said with a small pout,after noticing his hate filled glare.

He then looked away from her.

She then reached out an grabed a fist full of his heir and yanked his head back to her direction.

"it's not as bad as it seems,akimichi-san."

"As I said. all you have to do is keep me and my darling sister happy and i'll be quiet about everything okay"

choji just nodded his head.

A few minutes After that conversation hinata quickly came running back from talking to her father and she was looking surprisingly happy.

"choji,hanabi,you won't believe it"said hinata more excited than naruto getting free ramen.

"what is it onii-sama"said hanabi reverting from her evil demon-mode to her sweet sister-mode.

"father has finally let me join him in the main house clan meetings,he's finally starting to think i'm ready for this!"she said without a single stutter...a new record.

"that's great onii-sama" chirped hanabi who then bumped her elbow in choji's already bruised stomach.

"ye-yeah,grea-t hinata"choji said struggling not to groan in pain.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

so yeah, you see why he despised hanabi.

On a lighter note after the last few weeks of training he had finally had a proper estimate of how powerful his younger body was now.

It was still not nearly as strong as his future self, but after all the training he's done with hinata plus the secret training he did by himself,he estimated that he was as strong as he was during sasuke's retrieval mission.

He still couldn't pull off the full-body expansion jutsu or the butterfly bomb .(well without the pills at least)but he had come far in only 3 weeks.

As sad as it may of sounded asuma-sensei was right, he did spent too much time eating when he should of spent it , eating lots of food was very,very important for a akimichi, but at the same time training was just as important.

In the old-timeline choji had been working on a way to forcibly burn his calories into chakra to use that butterfly form of his without using the deadly red had come close to achieving it,but died before he could perfect it.

Maybe this time he could get it done earlier.

We'll besides that he was still slow,as where all akimichi .but all the training he did with a hyuga for the past 3 weeks did help his reflexes increase slightly.

An on a side note, his once pitiful chakra control had skyrocketed thanks to his yin release.

Which made remastering most of his old jutsu's easier.

But still chakra and jutsu's aside, choji was still at best high genin.

Yup he had a long way to go.

* * *

as he got inside his classroom he saw the waving hand of shikamaru up at the front rows so he walked up to sit next to him.

"hey man haven't hagged out with you for a while now,so what up"said shikamaru to his friend.

"oh,you know i was just busy training"

"hey,where's your headband?" said shikamaru noticing choji's free heir.

choji had long since outgrown wearing his old blue scarf head band and had stopped wearing it for the past few days.

their conversation was cut short as Iruka walked in trow the door.

"okay class,it's finally time for your final test. When your name is called please report to the testing room.

And so it began,as the students one by one went in and out the testing room. many came out with headbands and some unlucky one's came out with nothing but sad faces,naruto being one of them.

**Now that i think about it,if naruto didn't pass the exams then how the hell did he get the his head band?.**

"choji akimichi"Iruka said calling his name breaking him out of his train of thought.

When choji walked into the testing room he was meet with both iruka and mizuki.

**Wait didn't mizuki turn traitor after today?.**

Choji like many of the academy students did not know the specifics of as to why a week after the genin exams that one of their chunin instructors was sent to prison.a slightly banged up iruka sensei at the time had only said that he had become a traitor to the hidden leaf and tried to steal something important from the village but was caught before he could get away.

"okay choji we just need you to use the 3 academy jutsus and you're done,okay"said Iruka with a gentle smile,silently rooting for choji to pass.

As you can probably guess ,passing the test was beyond easy for choji.

After quickly tying his head band around his head he walk back out of the academy and was meet by shikamaru who was also wearing his headband.

As they congratulated each other choji couldn't help but notice that mizuki was approaching a sad looking naruto,talked with him and left.

Choji was not certain if this happened in the old-time line but was still worried so he said goodbye to shikamaru and silently followed them.

What he had heard from trailing them were some very troubling things.

Firstly there not doubt mizuki was a traitor.

And secondly he was going to use naruto as a scapegoat.

It was obvious to him that mizuki was just using naruto to get his hands on the forbidden scroll.

He had to do something.

* * *

it was 4 whole hours since then and choji still didn't know if this was supposed to happen or not so he just silently followed naruto as much as he could .

He was beyond surprised that naruto was able to get the forbidden scroll so easily.

**Seriously! some of the villages most sacred secrets are that easy to steal!**?thought choji.

**But then again i have been sneaking into the hyuga library for weeks.**

As naruto sat there under the tree he was spying on, he noticed that he was practicing the multi-shadow clone jutsu.

**Ohhh,so thats how he learned such a advanced jutsu so young!**,though choji.

After a hour of trial and error naruto had finally got the jutsu down.

Then iruka sensei appeared.

After that naruto had told iruka what mizuki had told him about the fake make-up exam.

Then mizuka appeared with a hail of kunai aimed at iruka and naruto, but iruka pushed naruto out of the way and took a kunai to his leg.

Acting out of pure instinct instead of brains, choji choose then to rush in with a kunai thrown at mizuki.

He dodge.

"what's this, the fat ass came to your rescue,how sad"said a very amused mizuki.

"choji what are you doing here!"shouted iruka to choji.

"umm.i saw a lot of ninja's running around trying to find naruto, so when i saw him running around with that big scroll on his back so i decided to follow him"choji lied.

"well aren't you a good ninja" said mizuki sarcastically,as he then throw two kunai at choji.

choji managed to dodge them but they were connected by ninja wire and they wrapped around him,securely trapping him.

"there, all tied up like a good pig" said mizuki with a cruel grin.

"wha-what the hell is going on here!"said a shell-shocked naruto,have not seeing any of this coming at all.

Seeing as this was going too far south iruka said"Naruto!, Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!,It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger!, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!" .

"wh-what."

"Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." said mizuki.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" said naruto

mizuki smirked "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!"

**i definatly dont know what the hell he's talking about.** thought choji,struggling in vain to get out of the ninja wires.

Naruto was too frustrated and just wanted a answer. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?!"

Iruka screamed."Don't tell him it's forbidden!"

Mizuki chuckled "The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!"

Naruto's eyes open wide.

**What!**,thought choji.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!"

**naruto's a jinchuriki!.**

"STOOOP IT!" iruka yelled.

Mizuki did not stop"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No! No no no no!" naruto shouted as his blue chakra started swirling around him.

"you know what ,i'll just do everyone a big favor and get rid of this little monster right here and now said mizuki as he sent a large shuriken hertling at naruto.

"naruto get down"

**no way!** thought choji as he saw iruka hunched over naruto as he took the hit from the shuriken in his back.

"hahaha,that eager to die ehh iruka"laugh mizuki.

"n-naruto"said iruka with blood in his mouth.

"take choji and the scroll and get out of here now!"

"but iruka-sensei way"said naruto who could believe iruka would go so far as to take the hit for him.

Iruka then told naruto about his childhood and how they were the story was so sad that even choji had to choke down some he finished the story naruto looked to choji who was only half way threw cutting the ropes and nodded to iruka.

He ran over to choji and cut the wires away with his kunai and they both ran off.

* * *

**CHOJI'S POV**

**this is insane! **thought choji as he and naruto ran to a random direction aways from where iruka and mizuki were fighting.

**Was this all supposed to really happen or did i fuck-up some how!**

Choji didn't have that much time to think as he and naruto stopped to take a rest at a tree then noticed to their horror both mizuki and iruka were right up ahead of them fighting.

**Ohh,crap! Extra training or not i was just at genin level,i stand no chance against mizuki.**

"i can understand you protecting the akimichi boy,but naruto hah,your a foal iruka!.why are you protecting that freak" said mizuki

"he's the one that wiped out your family"

"i don't care what you say, your not getting your hands on that scroll"said iruka difiantly.

"hah,as if you could stop 't you get it yet .naruto's just like me"said mizuki.

"hows that?"

"he wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengents"he said matter a factually.

"thats how demons are,he'll pure all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"your right"said iruka which shocked both me and naruto.

"that is how demons are."he continued "but naruto's no demon." he said sternly

"naruto's one of a kind,who works hard,puts his whole heart into it,sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him for it , but his suffering only make's him stronger,so you're wrong he's no kyuubi"

"HE'S NARUTO UZUMAKI! OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES! KONOHA!."Iruka said with pride.

At that point naruto was drowning in his own tires,hell! Even i was moved by iruka's speech!.

"hah,you really believe in that drible?"mocked mizuki.

"i was gonna save you till the end iruka but now i'm just gonna end you now!" he said as he ran at iruka.

* * *

**IRUKA'S POV**

"your finished"

as mizuki was about to end me said to myself .**so this was it, hah?**.

But then..naruto jump in the way kneeing mizuki in his chin sending him crashing back several feet away.

"not bad,for a little punk"said mizuki as he got up from the ground.

"if you ever lay a hand on our sensei,we'll kill you!"said naruto in a serious voice.

"hah,bigs words coming fro-wait what do you mean we?"mizuki ask.

Naruto just smirked and raised his hand pointing behind mizuki.

As mizuki turned around his whole body was meet with a giant fist.

"aaaahhh"said mizuki as he was propelled several yards aways into a tree.

As mizuki struggled to get up he looked up and nearly pissed his pants.

He was surrounded by a hundred naruto's.

I was shocked. naruto and choji had mastered two very advanced jutsu's.

And then choji and the hundreds of naruto clone's proceeded to kick mizuki's ass.

* * *

**CHOJI'S POV**

well after we had beaten mizuki senseless, iruka-sensei gave naruto his head band which made him a full on ninja.

After a few minutes later the anbu arrived and collected mizuka to send him to prison.

But what surprised me was that the anbu wanted both me and naruto to report to the hokages offices.

On the way there i was internally panicking.

**Oh kami-sama,what if he knows i'm from the future!**

**or what if i'm executed for knowing about naruto being a jinchuuriki.**

As we walked into the room all of my thought stopped because there in the hokage's office was the old wise man himself,hiruzen. alive and weal.

This right here had cemented it into my brain that i was in the past.

"choji ,naruto" do you both know why you're here" he said to us in his grandfather like voice.

"this is about the kyuubi isn't it" said naruto with a frustrated growl.

the third hokage gave a small sigh. "naruto you need to understand we needed to keep it a secret to all the younger generation of what happened on the day of the kyuubi attack,but the true is that the fourth hokage gave his life to seal the kyuubi inside you when you were a baby in order to protect the village."

"but why me!?" naruto yelled.

"i didn't ask for this!"

"why did that bastard have to do this to me!?"

"NARUTO!"shouted hiruzen slightly leaking some of his killer intent ,scary both me and stopping naruto's tantrum.

"naruto i realise that yes, you did not ask for this burden but i will not have you disrespect the dead!."

naruto quieted down but he still had a pain filled look on his face.

Then hokage-sama turn to me. "and choji today you learned some very important secrets as well, tell me,what do you think of naruto after learning all this?"

**what do i think..kami-sama i don't know what to think!. here i was thinking that i had this whole thing figured out an then boom! Life gives me a huge mind fuck!.**

**can i even look at naruto the same way again ?.**

Naruto...

at that moment choji had an epiphany

this was naruto...the same naruto he use to hang around with when he was younger...

the same naruto he had fought along side with...

the same naruto that had helped him defeat the akatsuki members who killed Asuma...

he was no demon...he was his friend...

choji then straightened up and looked at hiruzen.

"hokage-sama ,i won't lie ,i am beyond shocked" at that naruto looked away holding back his tires.

"but this doesn't change a thing,naruto to me is still the same old naruto uzumaki" i said truthfully"

naruto's eyes were wide open in shock as he turn his head back to choji.

hiruzen smiled "well thats good to hear,now remember this is a S-rank secret so under no circumstance do you breath a word of this okay"

"yes,hokage-sama "i said bowing.

I then walked up to naruto and did something i saw several ninja's from kumo do on some of my future missions.

i held up my hand and closed my fist.

Naruto was confused at first but then he got the idea and he raised his fist as well.

And we bumped fists.

* * *

~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

well that was entertaining!

I'm definitely gonna continue this story!

Hanabi is a cruel little monster who loves her sister and choji now know naruto's dark secret.

What will happen next!

Find out next time on CHOJI'S BUTTERFLY EFFECT.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET SASUKE CHOOSE TO STAY ON HIS PATH OF REVENGE BECAUSE LETS FACE IT,SASUKE CAME TOO FAR TO HAVE SODDENLY GONE BACK TO GOOD.**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**NORMAL TALK: "..."**

THOUGHTS:...

SHUTS/SCREAMS:...!

CHAPTER 6: MY NEW LIFE? ...

* * *

it had been one week since he found out about the kyuubi.

7 days since he had found out about Naruto's darkest of the possible hundreds of secrets about the village that he had no idea about.

In that time choji had spent it reflecting on both his life and the life of others around him because things where not as easy as he thought they would be.

he had quickly come to the realization that as a 'time traveler' knowledge ment everything.

Not just a few guesses of what would happen, but a 100% accurate script with literally ALL the events in time and a list of the chains of events that even the smallest change could have on the future. hell,he was certain the shikamaru of his time would be the smartest man in history and even he probably couldn't calculate and plan for all the possibilities,so for choji to do it was impossible.

In his honest opinion, compared to all the many unknown secrets and events that would happen from here to 4 whole years from now..

he knew jack shit.

So he promised himself he would train and get as strong as he could this time around so he could face whatever this new timeline threw at him.

He honestly didn't know how he would pull this off,but he had to try.

Try to save everyone...or at least as much people as he could.

But first he had to worry about the here and now.

Well more specifically his real genin test.

* * *

**ACADEMY CLASSROOM**

"okay class i would like to say that this is your final moments in this classroom, you've all come far in the last four years that i've been your sensei and i'm very proud of you all"said iruka to his class.

Choji remember this whole speech and honestly missed his old academy days sometimes.

Then they were paired up again in thankfully the original teams and we're all waiting for our assigned sensei's.

"okey now it's time for all of you to meet your sensei's"iruka said as one by one all the jonin sensei's appeared to pick up their students and that's when he appeared.

Standing there with a lit cigarette in his mouth was the living breathing Asuma Sarutobi.

Choji had to use all of his willpower to not run over and hug asuma while crying tears of joy at seeing his bearded face again.

and then just like the last time he ordered them to follow him to their future training field and sat them all down on logs and asked them to tell him about themselves.

It was like someone had hit the replay button on choji's life as he sat there and watched as ino and shikamaru both said the exact same things they had said before..it was bizarre..

and then it was his turn to fast choji tried to remember what he had said the first time.

"my name is Choji Akimichi,my likes are the perfection that is food and my dislikes are those that disrespect the perfection that is food...and call me fat"

at that Asuma just stared at him,then he sighed.

**Great**,asuma thought.

**I'm stuck with a fan girl yamanaka.**

**A lazy nara.**

**An a stereotype akimichi with a lack of confidence.**

**Yup i was so failing them.**

Don't get him wrong. it's not that he disliked any of them, it's just that he honestly didn't have any interest in being a jonin sensei in the first place.

No, asuma was more of a free spirit who just wanted to go with the flow of things and having a genin team to look after would most definitely hinder his easy way of life.

Heck, the only reason he agreed to at least register to be a sensei in the first place was to get his dad (the third hokage)of his back.

being the only living son of the hokage and heir to the sarutobi clan made him lose too much of his free time as it was, with all the responsibilities and rules.

Which is why he left the village a long time ago to be apart of the Twelve guardian ninja. he hated rules and responsibility and just wanted to live his life.

But still he would be fair with these kids and just simply give them the traditional bell test with a slightly unfair time limit of only one hour.

"okay,here's what happens, all of you are to meet back here at 9:30 AM to get your real genin exam"he said.

"wait,what do you mean by 'real genin exam'?.we all just past last week" said ino confused.

At this asuma smirked"hah,what,you actually thought that poor joke at the academy was what really qualifies you as a ninja"

"well sorry to burst your bubble but it's not,you see after a academy student just passes the academy they are them again tested by their new sensei's to see if their actually ready to take on the title of a konoha ninja"

"if it was really as simple as just learning 3 D-Rank jutsu's,everyone and their mother would be ninja's"he said

"in fact if you don't pass the next test you will all automatically be sent back to the academy and have your head bands taken away"

"what!"shouted ino,shocked at what he just said."no way!,i worked my butt off for this head band you can't just take it away if i fail some dumb test!"she said in protest.

her parents had been so proud the day she brought home her headband,her dad kept praising her and was bragging all day to his friends about how far she would go as a ninja,she couldn't lose this.

"i will if you fail"said asuma in a rare all serious voice.

Ino was slightly unnerved by this but then she played her ultimate trumped card that she always used ever since she was little when confronted with a very hard problem that she couldn't deal with on her didn't like having to resort to this but she felt she had no other choice.

"w-ell you can't cause my daddy is the head of the yamanaka clan and i'm sure even if i do fail he'll just use some connections to the hokage -sama and make me a official genin" ino said in triumph thinking that she had outsmarted asuma.

Choji just put his head in his hands and silently groaning,for two reasons.

He just now remembered how bratty the younger version of ino was,

and 2 he knew what was coming next.

"oh really"said asuma in sarcastic voice.

"well guess what"

"what?" ino said nervously.

"i'm the son of the third hokage..which means even politically i out rank you so if you do fail all i have to do i say one word to ****my ****father and your definitely never going to be allowed to even have the chance to be a genin again"asuma said coldly,which frighten ino to death.

**No way!, this guy's hokage-sama's son!**thought ino in distress.

"Now as i said before meet back here at 9:30 sharp."

"wait,why 9:30?"ask shikamaru confused as to why he would choose such a odd time.

"because i have very important jonin business that needs to be taken care of before then"asuma said

**and by that i mean i like to sleep in.**

After that he shushined away from the field leaving behind a frustrated ino,a confused shikamaru and a worried choji.

"gaaaaahhh"shouted ino

"can you believe that guy,he's threatening me!"

"i mean seriously!, where does he get off telling me that if i fail he'll stop me from ever being a genin!"she said red faced in anger.

Seeing that one of his future best friends was obviously stressed choji did what he always did in the future to try to calm her down by patting her shoulder soothingly.

But unfortunately for poor lovable choji he failed to realize that this was not his close friend ino,this was the bratty 12 year old ino.

"hey where the heck do you think you're touching!" shouted ino at choji as he retracted his hand as if it touched hot water.

"i-i was j-ust"choji stammered.

"just what!,trying to get a feel of my treasures!"she said angrily gesturing to her barely existent chest bumps.

"NO,i swear it's not like that at all!,i would never even think of doing that with you!"shouted choji trying hard not to get a pounding from the enraged ino.

An then for some reason it felt like a dark evil had just been unleashed onto the world.

"what did you just say?"said ino in a very dark tone that sent shivers up his spine.

"what's that supposed to mean"she continued as a dark aura surrounded her.

"are you saying i'm not good enough or something"she said as she cracked her knuckles very loudly.

"No i-"at that point choji had no idea of what to say,so he turned around to where shikamaru was sitting to ask him for help but to his horror it would seem shikamaru did the intelligent thing and ran home the second things started going south.

"cause if so"ino continued in her dark tone as she raised her anger filled fist ready to break choji's pudgy face.

As ino's face hungry fist what about to crash land on choji's face his brain scrambled for what to say to stop her,and then at last he mouth started working again and what he said next was a perfect example of talking out of your ass.

"you're very beautiful!"he shouted

the face lusting fist stopped just a half centimeter away from his sweating face.

"what did you just say?"said ino blinking twice.

**Holy crap! i'm still alive! **Choji thought.

"i said you're very beautiful"choji said willing to kiss up as much as possible to avoid a beating from ino.

At that ino's whole poster relaxed as she had a smug look on her face."well i am the the prettiest girl in the academy after all"she said with a smirk.

"well since this is your first offence a'l let you off this time"she said as walked away from the training field with a slightly even more inflated ego.

Choji just sat there on the log in pure shock.

**No,way ...that worked!,it actually worked!**

"note to self if i ever piss off a woman compliment her,it might just save my life one day." he said as he layed down on the ground and finally relaxed.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

choji had finally decided to leave the the training ground and head home to think up a plan to tackle tomorrow's test .

as he walked down the dirt street path he vividly remembered that in the old time line he had foolishly charged at asuma in his human bullet form, which he would dodge easily, then ino would try to use her mind transfer jutsu to take over asuma's body, but then the asuma she would take over would just be a shadow clone and it would then burst into smock.

and finally shikamaru would gather the two of us and come up with a plan to trap asuma by using me as a diversion,his shadow possession jutsu and ino would get the bells from asuma and then they would pass...

"or atleast i hope it happens like that again" he said to himself worried.

Choji should've been paying more attention to where he was going instead of reminiscing the past because he didn't notice the person in front of him as he bumped into them knocking them down.

"oww!"

"oh,sorry there in didn't notice you there!"he said startled at who he bumped into.

It was midori.

As she got up from the ground and turned her green eye's to choji they lit up with recognition.

"oh!,i remember you!" midori said while pointing accusingly at choji with a small pout.

"you're the guy that bumped into me a month ago!"

realising that he couldn't just run away like last time choji just awkwardly smiled and nodded his head embarrassed.

Then midori had a contemplative look on her face and the smiled.

"hey,onii-chan ,you owe me!"

"what?"he said confused

"i said you owe me for pushing me down twice"

"bu-but that was a accident!"he said defending himself.

"twice!" she shouted at him

**well crap..she's got me there..i really need to stop spacing out all the time.**

Choji just sighed and gave in.

"fine,what do you want?"

"hmm,let see" said midori thinking of all the things she could get when.

**~Grruh~**

her stomach grumbled.

Then her smile grew bigger.

"i know what i want now oniichan!"

* * *

"how the hell...?"was all choji could say as he watched midori scarf down more meat than should be possible for most adults!

seriously when she told choji she wanted a free lunch he was okay with it because he was under the impression that such a little girl that size could'nt eat that much but my god! As a akimichi he didn't know whether to be disgusted or proud of her after she keep going after her 10th serving of BBQ short ribs.

But one thing was for sure,he was broke when the bill would come.

**Oh man...is this how Asuma-sensei felt when he treated me to BBQ all those times ?****.**he thought to himself.

"hey,ah midori don't you think you're overdoing it here?"said choji while he was looking trow his crying wallet.

"nope"she said while still chewing meat.

"mama only lets me eat this much on special occasions so i'm gonna eat until i burst"she said while ordering more food from the waiter.

**gee, i wonder why** thought choji sarcastically as he patted his now hysterically crying wallet.

But yes after 2 more servings, the bottomless pit that was midori was finally full and with a well satisfied sight she patted her after meal pot belly.

" .amazing"she said content.

"that was horrible" mumble choji as he looked threw his now death wallet.

**3 whole weeks allowance gone!**

Choji just shook his head and got up from his seat to leave. he was almost out the door when..

"wait!" midori shouted

"look if you're asking for more free food you're out of luck i'm broke see"he said as he wave around his empty wallet.

"no it's not that"she said

"hah?, so what is it"

"what's your name?"

"choji akimichi"he answered.

at that midori started giggling then laughing uncontrollably.

"hahabut-terfly..hahah..your parents n-named you butterfly haha"

at this choji was annoyed and was just going go home and forget about the whole day.

"midori"

he turned back to look at her after hearing her say her had finally gotten over her laughing fit.

"that's my name,midori. it mean green, so i guess we both have weird names hah onii-san?"

choji just gently smiled.

"yeah i guess we do"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY :TRAINING FIELD 8**

**10:30AM**

all 3 of them were at the training field waiting for a very late asuma.

Shikamaru had just barely gotten there on time mostly because his mother chased his lazy ass out of the house with a frying pan.

Choji had already known full well that Asuma would be late and had just arrived 5 minutes ago with a bag of chips in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other,he was fully rested and ready for the day.

And ino was Well..

you see, in the old time line she AND choji were BOTH waiting at the training field early at the crack of dawn with both of them beyond nervous for the test. At that time, seeing that choji was also nervous made ino feel slightly more confident and relaxed.

But that didn't happen this time.

So she had spent the last 3 hours alone in the field racked with stress over her future performance on whatever test she going to have to endure.

she realised that she had too much riding on this had looked up asuma's name and found out that he really was the hokage's son so his treat was more than possible.

So if she failed she really wouldn't get another chance again at being a ninja,she would be a shame to her clan,her family,her- kami-sama!, if sakura found out she would never live it down!.

So yeah, on the outside she seemed okay and ready but on the inside she was half way to breaking down.

Choji sat by shikamaru who was laying on the ground watching the clouds and handed him his coffee which he gladly accepted.

Then 10 minutes latter asuma finally appeared in a puff of smoke.

"sorry i'm late,my meeting took longer than i thought"

**i need to set my alarm clock earlier****.**

He then pulled out a clock and placed it on a log.

"okay,here's what you need to do is get one of these two bells-he points to the two bells on his hip-and then who ever has one passes"

"wait"said shikamaru."there's only two bells what happens to the person who doesn't get a bell?"

asuma just lights up his sigurate then took a deep blow and answers

"then that person...Fails"he said simply as if it never mattered.

"WHAT!, bu-but that's not fair!" screamed ino even more stressed that her chances of failure just increased.

"well i guess lifes not fair huh"he said while taking another drag of smoke.

"now you all have no more than one hour to get these bells,you can use all the tricks and skills you have at your disposal even lethal methods."

"So on my mark the test begins...NOW!"

and like that they all scattered to the buses for a hiding place.

**Good****. **Asuma thought

**at least they know how to hide themselves.**

**Wait,is this kid foreal?**

Correction,Both ino and shikamaru hide to the buses but choji was standing out in the open preparing to charge asuma head on.

**There's no way this kid is that stupid,right?**

Apparently he was, as he used his human bullet jutsu and charged at asuma head on**.**

**Yup this kids an idiot...**

* * *

**okay time to repeat history **thought choji as he did exactly what he did the last time and charged at asuma in his human bullet form,which asuma dodged easily as he knew would happen and right about now ino will play her part in the script and try to take over his body...

...

wait, why the hell isn't she taking over his body!

yes it would seem that ino was not playing her part as the last time-line and taking over asuma's body.

**Ahh common, how could i of screwed this up!.**

"hey kid, you just gonna stand there and stare into space?"asked asuma.

**I don't know what caused this change but..looks like i'm just gonna have to buy her some time by distracting asuma.**

"i'm just going easy on you,you dumb chain smoker!"

**my god, i suck at insults.**

But it seemed to be enough to irritate asuma as he weakly sent some shuriken at choji which he was barely able to dodged by jumping out of the way.

**Goddam it ino, where the heck are you!.**

"your reaction time is slow,if i had thrown those shuriken any faster it would of really hurt".said asuma

"if i had been an enemy you would be dead right now"

"maybe i should just fail you now,so far i'm not impressed by any of your looks more like your all just wasting my time"

**shit!,guess i've got choose but to start using my real skills.**

**As little as they may be.**

* * *

**THIRD POV**

there was only ten minutes left on the clock and asuma was certain they would fail.

Then he saw choji come at him again in his bolder form.

"does'nt this kid ever learn?"

Asuma just sign and sent a weaker version of his burning ash jutsu at him.

But as the smoke was about to hit choji,he bounced high into the air dodging the attack as he went several feet into the air gravity reared its ugly head so as he began to fall back down the weight of his body increased the force of his descent to the ground,half-away to the ground choji deactivated his jutsu and activated the partial-expansion jutsu to enlarge his right fist as large as he could and pointed it to asuma's direction.

**~crash!~**

Choji's giant fist completely smashed threw the spot asuma was just standing on and had shock the field from the impact.

"amazing.."said asuma stund."to think a genin could do this much damage!"

and standing there in the middle of the wreckage,panting was choji.

"huh,huh-"he breathed heavily-"..oh man..i used up most of my chakra with that combination".

Asuma got back his composure and smirked at choji's tired form.

"a'l admit that was impressive for a genin but you seem waste a lot of your chakra to pull it off"

he then reached his hip and pulled up the bells."but still,it changes nothing, you have less than a minute left and i still have the bells"he said whilst jiggling them in his hand.

He tried to put them back to his hip but he couldn't move,he was frozen stuck.

"what?!..,what the hell?,can't i move?!"he shouted struggling to break out of whatever force was holding him down.

"CHOJI!"screamed shikamaru who had snuck up behind asuma and had performed the shadow possession on him while he was distracted with choji.

He was struggling with all his will to hold down asuma.

"hurry up man!,i can barely hold him,get the bells now!"

at hearing this choji jumped out of his small crater and ran up to a struggling asuma and snached the bells out of his hands.

**~RING!~**

and just in time as the bell rang signaling the end of the exams.

At that shikamaru released his hold on asuma and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Asuma was stunned,then smiled.

"Well a'l be damned,you actually got the bells" then he burst into smoke showing that he was just a shadow clone the whole time and the real him shushined in the center of the field and called all 3 of them over.

"so choji congratulations you got the bells,now choose who gets the other bell and passes"asuma said.

Choji then turn his attention to his two teammates who were both staring at him,well mostly at the bells in his hand.

Shikamaru was tired ,sleepy and honestly just wanted to go home but he needed to pass this test...or his mom would kick his hoped choji would just give him the bell.

Ino stared at the bell with the most pleading look choji had ever knew that if she failed that was it. her life was over if he didn't give her the other silently prayed to kami-sama that choji would pick her.

Choji without a single regret in his mind tosted the bell to a grateful shikamaru who thanked him.

At that, ino wanted to just fall down and cry.

this was it,she would never be a would her clan think,what would sasuke think,what would dad think...

"here"choji said while handing his bell to ino.

"what?"ino was shocked.

"i want you to have the final bell,you have more riding on this than i do so take it"

"but-but if i take it you have to repeat the academy,so why are you giving this to me?"

**because you didn't play your part in the script so i have to give you the bell for all of us to qualify **he answered in his mind sarcastically.

"like i said you have more riding on this,so you keep it"he said with a lame thumbs up that even shikamaru sweat dropped at watching.

**Wow, why can't i act cool for once.**choji said in his mind.

"well i'm even more impressed choji"said asuma."you put the wellbeing of your teammate before yourself,but now you're the only one without a bell and do you know what that means?"

"yes"he said.

"wait,no! that's no fair,you can't fail choji,he did the most of the work and was the one who got the bells you can't just fail him!"shouted shikamaru at the unfairness of choji failing after everything he did.

"shikamaru!"barked asuma."i am your jonin sensei,i can and will make all the decisions here,my word is law and you will learn to respect that or i will fail you regardless of you having the bell"he said seriously with a dark look on his face.

Shikamaru shook with anger and looked asuma in the eyes "well fine then!.if being a ninja means abandoning my best friend then i don't want to be one."

asuma took his cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it under his foot and leaked his killer intent scaring all 3 of them.

"well then"he finally said.

"i guess i have no choose..."

"but to pass you all" he finished with a far more light hearted tone.

"what?"said shikamaru.

Asuma then explained to them about the true meaning of the test and said that teamwork was the most important part,so even if you didn't have a bell but did show team work you automatically passed.

He told them to report back to the hokage's tower for their first mission a week from now and the shushined away.

* * *

choji was in his room resting on his had been a long day but some how he did it ,his team passed and now it would just be a long 5 mounts of easy D-Rank missions until the chunin exams. he was planning to just relaxing for the rest of the week until his first D-rank mission and take a break off training.

**~KNOCK~KNOCK~**

"the door's open"he said thinking it was either his mom or that kiki girl that moved in a few weeks ago,man was he shocked when he saw her unloading her stuff in his house.

But no it wasn't either of them.

It was ino.

"hey choji"she said quickly.

"ha!,ino! What are you doing here"shouted choji while he was trying to cover up his embarrassing butterfly covered underwear with his sheet.(what!, We all wore embarrassing underwear when we were younger!)

"so ah what up,is there something you want?"choji said wondering what she could want.

"i-i"ino burst into tears and jumped onto choji's bed hugging him while crying in his shirt.

"th-thank you!,thank you,thank you so much!"she mumbled hysterically as she hugged him even titter.

Choji was beyond confused.

Here was ino in his room,crying,hugging him on his bed,while he was in his underwear.

Yup this was a legit 'what the fuck' moment if he ever saw one.

"ino! Whats the matter,why are you crying and thanking me." **and hugging me****.**

Ino managed to calm down a little bit but her grip on him stayed the same,much to his discomfort.

"i was gonna fail..if you didn't give me the bell i would never get another chance at being a ninja."

"during the test all i could think about was failing and letting down my clan and my father,oh kami-sama you should've seen how happy he was when i told him i passed"she said while sniffling on his shoulder.

"an that's when it finally sunk-in that if..if you had'nt given me the bell i would have never of made him so proud,so i needed to come here and tell you"

she eased up and looked him straight in his shocked eyes with her red puffy eyes and said

"thank you,so much"

"you're welcome"he said awkwardly.

Just then his door open again and his mom walked in.

"choji i just made a pie, do you and your friend ino want so-"

choji's mother was shock at what she was seeing. her little twelve year old baby boy was on his bed with and a girl on top of him and they seemed to be embracing intimately.

So she did what any mother in her situation would of done.

She fainted.

* * *

so yeah it had been 3 days since that incident...

when his mother woke up she nearly strangled ino but before that could happen he and ino explained that she was just thanking him for helping her on their test and that **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING** sketchy was going did believed them but she still was in her mother hen mode for the last 3 days,and only now was he allowed to leave the compound.

Since he was taking the week off from all training he was wearing some normal savilian close, no bandages or head band,just a simple pair of black pants and a red jacket.

He didn't really have anything planned for the day but he at least wanted to explore konoha,even after a month he still couldn't get use to the undestroyed konoha,sometimes he even had nightmares about waking up back in the battle fighting that blue haired woman.

He then noticed a cat shoot by him at a fast speed.**wait,was that tora,the fire daimyo's wife's cat?**

"ah dammit he got away!"said loud voice behind him.

"nice job,dobe,all you had to do was hold down the cat and you let it slip out your hands"said a more calm voice

"it's not my fault!,the damn cat clawed at my face!"said the loud voice.

"oww,sakura-chan!, why'd you hit me!"

"this was our first mission naruto!and thanks to you we lost the target"said a feminine voice.

Choji turned around and as he thought it was team 7 seven walking towards they were on there first naruto saw him he ran up to him.

"hey choji!,what's up"said naruto. He and choji fist bummed.**i guess this is gonna be a thing now?**

"I'm fine,just talking walk around konoha,i'm guessing your on your first mission huh"

"yeah, were trying to catch this damn cat but it keeps running away and now we lost it"

feeling sorry for naruto he told him where saw the cat run to,naruto thanked him then him and his team ran down the street to where the cat had run of to.

"so" said a voice next to him.

"your that akimichi kid asuma was telling me about,you don't seem all that impressive"

startled choji jump to his right and saw it was kakashi sitting on a stool with his book of pure smut in one hand.

Choji knew he had to play it cool,but it was easy said than done,he was looking at a dead man.

"yeah,that's me,who are?"

"oh asuma didn't mention little old me,well then let me introduce myself."

"my name is kakashi hatake and i am the jonin sensei for team 7, and you?'

"i'm choji akimichi kakashi-san"he answered back respectfully.**this man saved my life,i'm not sure how but i know he save me from that missile i owe him my life****.**

"well as much as i'd like to keep talking,i need to catch up with my team before they kill the poor cat,bye"he said as he shushined away.

"man,the day hasn't even half over and i'm already exhausted"choji deadpanned.

* * *

choji kept on with his walk throw konoha as he notices the he was just outside the doors of the Shiro ōchō(the white dynasty)it was a restaurant on the wealthier side of konoha, mostly nobles and occasionally the hokage usually eat was just about to walk past it and go on with his walk when.

"choji!"

oh kami damn it!, can't he just have a peaceful day!.

the owner of the voice was none other than hinata who was accompanied by her father and mother...and her sister...oh, goodie.

"hey,hinata what are you doing here"

"oh, father usually takes us here at the Shiro ōchō for lunch once every two weeks"she said.

" so this is that boy you kept talking about hinata" hinata's mom said as she walked up to choji.

Being the young gentleman that his mother had raised him to be choji had bowd greet her respectfully as hyuga-sama.

"there's no need for formalities with me choji-kun she said while giggling at his flushing cheeks.

**Oh man, she's as beautiful as ever**

small fact choji had always had a slight crush on hinata's mom and who could blame him,half the boys in his class did.

"tell you what we're about to have lunch ,would you like to join us ?"

**have lunch with lady himiko hyuga...this every pubescent boys dream...well it would be if her husband and daughters weren't here.**

Before his brain could catch up with his hormones he said yes and accompanied them into the restaurant.

So there they where, all sitting at the same fancy table being served expensive food with the adults on one side of the table and the children on the other.

Choji's was feeling very one hand he was having a nice meal that was being paid for by hiashi,but on the other hand hanabi who was sitting next to him was painfully squeezing down on his leg.

"tell me choji,you haven't trained with my daughter in several days now,is something the matter"ask hiashi with a blank look on his face.

"well..um..you see i've kind of been busy for the past couple days so i kind of didn't really have the tiiiimmmme"choji stammered at that last part because hanabi choose then to tighten up her grip on his leg.

"oh,don't worry oto-sama,i'm sure onii-san here will find time to train with hinata onee-chan"hanabi said with the grip on his leg turning to steel.

"right onii-san?"she said look up at choji who was struggling not to scream in pain from his crushing leg.

"ye..yeah.a'l find time..mamaybe a few days a week" he barely held back his sigh of relief when hanabi grip was released,freeing his poor abused leg from her tyranny.

"that sound wonderful" said hinata happy to train with her friend again.

After the finished eating choji excused himself from the table and slightly limped out the door to home when he was grabbed from behind by his shoulders and forced into alleyway.

"what the hell!" he shouted in surprise,WHY just WHY can't he just have a simple day dammit.

He manage to push his way out of his capturer grasp and got a good look at who had capture him.

And honestly he liked what he saw.

It was himiko.

yup there goes his hormones.

"lady himiko!,ahh what's going on?"

"oh i just needed a quiet place to talk to you in private is all"she said simply as if she didn't just kidnap him.

"look i've noticed that ever since you came into my eldest daughter's life her personality improved,she may still be very shy but its still much better than is was before and i'd just like to thank you for doing this"she said with a small smile while putting her hand gently on his shoulders.

"oh well it's okay there's no reason to thank me i was ju-"

"but"she said cutting him off.

"i've also noticed that when you suddenly stopped coming over hinata started going back to her old habits"she said seriously.

"and i've also noticed-"

Then her hands started to clamp down on his shoulder painfully.

"that you have been sneaking into the secret library" she said darkly.

**Oh shit shit SHIT!...this is it,i knew it couldn't of just been hanabi that spotted me!. oh kami-sama, what was i thinking trying to snoop around in the x-ray vision HYUGA compound!.**

"now choji i want you to listen very carefully,i am a very forgiving woman and am willing to overlook this."she said silently

"but that's only if you keep my daughter happy am i clare"she said darkly.

choji was stund where was the nice loving lady that had capture the hearts of all the pubescent boys in the village.

She shook him and banged his head against the wall behind him. "i said AM I **CLAIRE!**"she said again in a more demanding tone.

"ye-uYES!" choji answered in fear of himiko's true self.

Then himiko released him of her death grip and smiled her usual cheery smile that he once thought belonged to a angel.

"well that good to hear " she said as she walked back out the alley as if nothing happened.

Choji just sat there on the ground both shocked and stunned.

**Now..now i see where hanabi gets it from...holy shit...**

* * *

the next 5 weeks choji had spent most of his time balancing out train with hinata,teamwork training with team 8 ,secret training by himself,D-Rank missions and basically being hanabi's foot stool because of her blackmailing him.

So yeah he was exhausted.

It was nighttime and choji was eating at a dongo stand that he had past the day before and had decided to check it out for a bite to had just finished a long sparring session with hinata and was tired,hungry and not in the mood to put up with anyones bullshit.

"hey tubby you're sitting in my seat move"someone rudely said

choji just turned his head in annoyance and saw a girl about one or two years older than him.

she had short black curly hair and black eyes, pale skin and was a little bit on the skinny side.

she was wearing black pants and sandals and a green top with the words 'don't mess with me' written on it in kanji.

she was obviously a ninja from the way she kept herself ready like a good ninja should,also the konoha headband hanging around her neck was a big clue for him.

"hey!i said get your fat ass of the my seat tubby!"she said rudely.

"no"he said simply not even wasting his energy to get angry over her calling him fat.

"what!"she shout angrily.

"hey what's with the commotion out here" said the owner of the dongo shop who can out from the kitchen to see what was causing all the noise.

From what he could tell from their back and forth yelling at each other he guessed that they were fighting over who gets the set the chubby kid was sitting on.

Then he had a idea that could make him some money.

"kids,kids,kids there's no need to fight like this,tell you what hows about we settle this with a good old eating contest,who ever can eat the most gets permanent rights to the seat"he said with a cheesy smile.

**Who was this guy fooling?**Thought choji .**only an idiot couldn't see that this old man was just trying to make a profit out of us.**

"fine,i'm up for it" the rude girl said

"what about you tubby?"

"i have a name you know,it choji akimichi and fine if it will shut you up"he said very irritated about the fat insults.

"hah,butterfly what a lame ass name,mine's revy now thats a real name"

"at least mine means something"he countered.

"yeah a gay butterfly,now are we gonna get started or are you gonna keep defending you crappy name"

"fine lets start"said choji more than ready to beat this girl at this eating contest.

"alright kids"said yando as he came back from the kitchen with a giant plate filled with over a hundred dongo.

"on your mark get set go!"

and like that the rivalry between revy and choji began...

* * *

_~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

lll

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

holy shit! That was my longest chapter ever!

and just look at all the things that happened.

ino choked under pressure

we get a deep understanding of asuma

we find out hanabi's evil was genetic since she gets it from her mother

now that himiko now knows choji can't go back to the library anymore...sucks for him

choji's faith in women crumbles even more!

and a new character is add to the story,revy!

and yes i did base some of her character off the revy of black lagoon.

she is 13 and a half years old.

RANK: GENIN

**miner back story time**.

revy is a civilian girl with only one other ninja ever being in her family,her grandmother.

she is a thought nails, foul mouthed girl that doesn't give two shits about who she's up against or authority.

she just plain doesn't care what she says or does as long as she gets her way and would sooner kick you in the teeth than turn into a fangirl.

revy's goal in life is to, in her words "hit the big numbers on the bingo books and be the most wanted person in the world".

she's reckless,lazy,mean and honestly a pain to put up with. but she at least takes being a ninja seriously and is great to have on your side in a fight.

but what could of made her this why?

how can she have any affect to the story?

well read and find out!.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.

SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET MADARA WIN AND LET EVERYONE HAVE THEIR TSUKUYOMI HAPPY ENDING.

OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!

NORMAL TALK: "..."

THOUGHTS:...

SHUTS/SCREAMS:...!

CHAPTER 7:waterfall part1

choji was frustrated.

he and a completely different genin team walked down the dirt road while they were guarding a large horse carriage carrying a heavy cargo of food and supplies to be delivered the hidden waterfall village.

"Okay team we should be near the village soon so it won't be much longer before you guys can take a rest"said the female jonin who was leading the team of 3 genin down the dirt path.

"oh thank kami-sama my feet are killing me!"said the boy beside choji who had been the most tired from the long journey on foot.

"shinji,stop being so pathetic,we are a ninja of the hidden leaf village,how can your stamina be so low that a simple walk can tire you out so easily"came a sterner voice from in front of both choji and the boy apparently named shinji.

"ahh lighten up on shinji rikimaru,you knew he's trying his best to keep up and as far as i'm concerned that all that counts"said the surprisingly optimistic female jonin with a kind smile pointed towards a grateful shinji.

Now at this point you may be wondering 'what the flip is going on here!'.

Well it's simple really,it all started this morning actually

* * *

choji had just gotten out of bed after having a well deserved sleep,having the previous day being filled with long and boring D-Rank missions and training,he was really looking forward to just taking it easy today and maybe come up with some plans for the future.

As he walk threw his bathroom door yawning and was about to turn on his bathroom sink to brush his teeth ,in his slightly drowsy,sleepy state he failed to realize two things.

was not alone in the bathroom and two,that person was take a hot shower in the shower.

So when he turned on the pipe water...

"AAHH!,what the hell!,COLD,SO FREAKING COLD!" screamed the voice from behind his shower startling choji out of his sleepy daze.

Pulling back the shower curtains was a angry ,soaked kiki Moto who was glaring at a shocked choji who had the decency to at least cover his eye's and look away as she came out of the freezing shower.

"i mean jeez kid,couldn't you of knocked or something!"she said while covering herself with a towel

"i-i,sorry kiki,i was just uh sleepy and wasn't paying attention and i'm still not used to you being here and and...

at this point choji was just rambling while still covering his eye's with both of his hands while blushing up a storm**.kami damn these hormones!,starting puberty all over again is really messing with my mind.**thought choji as he was fighting the urge to uncover his eye's for a slight peek.

Seeing that he meant no harm and that it was probably an accident kiki decided to calm down and go easy on choji.

"okay kid,calm down i get it ,it was just an accident no harm done,just knock next time okay."

"um,sure,a'l knock" he mumbled still covering his eye's.

choji was surprised. if this was any other girl in this situation he was sure it would have ended badly but apparently kiki was the exception.

**Huh,i guess not all girls are the same after all.**

He was just gonna walk out the bathroom and use one of the other bathrooms in the house but with his eye's covered he ended up bumping into the door frame causing him to step backwards on the ground which unfortunately was covered in the water that dripped off kiki.

So he slipped backwards and was about to hit his head on the floor tile's but luckily kiki saw this coming an caught choji from behind him by sliding underneath him and grabbing him by wrapping her arms around him just in time before that could happen.

"jeez kid"said kiki with her arms still holding up choji."the day's barely started and you nearly cracked your head on the tiles,good thing i caught you in time hah"she said smiling at choji's flushing face.

"ye-yeah..gre-at"stammered choji as he realised that the back of his head was resting on her 'special pillows'.

**KAMI DAMN HORMONES!.**he screamed in his head.

After that choji spent most of the morning avoiding eye contact with kiki,which she thought was weird as they and choji's mom all sat down for a breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

"so kids"said his mom while she was pouring his orange juice.

"have any plans for today?"

"well i've got a full boring as hell shift in the hospital today and that about it"said kiki while groaning from just thinking about it.

The choji answered

"no mom,actually Asuma-sensei gave us the day off today, something about him having a date or whatever".**probably with kurenai-sensei**

"so no training or missions today,huh?"

"nope, i've got the entire day off to myself,maybe a'll hang out with shikamaru,we haven't been doing that much nowadays"he really haven't been hanging out as much as the last all the stuff he needed to do like forst training/therapy with hinata and secret training by himself to prepare for the coming future he really didn't have much free time to hang out with his best friend.

Seeing an opportunity to break the ice with choji an get over whatever awkwardness was between them,kiki choose then to talk.

"sooo,what are you and your team up too now a day's,doing any existing missions,saving princesses,fighting samurai's or what?"she said half jokingly.

she was joking of course.

she may have not been a ninja herself but she at lest knew that genin mostly did small and simple missions,more than once had she had a team of genin deliver her groceries for her. What!, the grocery store was far away from her old apartment!,couldn't a girl be lazy every once in a while!.

Choji gave a small laugh"no it's nothing like that,were just doing nothing but D-Rank missions and team work training,it's boring at times but it's okay"

"oh D-Rank mission?"said choji's mom."i remember back in the old days your father used to complain about having to do D-Rank missions all the time with his always hated having to pick up trash and babysite all day".

"now that you mention it, ,i've been here for a while now and so far i haven't meet "said kiki with a genuinely puzzled face.

"oh that's right,you weren't here when he left"choji's mom said.

"he left?"

"yes he couldn't say much but he said he was going on a S-Rank mission in the land of lightning an he would be back for another two months at best,he even missed poor choji's graduation"she said sadly at the last part even going as far as wrapping choji in a overly affectionate motherly hug that greatly embarrassed him seeing she was doing the to him in front of kiki who was giggling at his embarrassed blushing face.

But luckily for choji his embarrassment was cut short by a knock at the door.

"come in"said his mother as she finally released him from her mama bear hug.

The door opened to reveal both moshi and kenji,the gate guards.

"aah,not you again!"shouted kiki while glaring at moshi.

"oh,come on kiki-chan,you can't still be mad at me,it was just a harmless prank"said moshi with both his hands raised in defense.

"you damn right i'm still mad,your 'harmless prank' nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"good god woman!, i said i was sorry a million times already what more do you want!"moshi shouted back.

"well as much as i would usually love to watch you two yell at each other ,that's not what me and moshi came here for" said kenji taking charge of the situation an parted the glaring kiki from a agitated moshi.

"so what the problem the boys"choji's mom said to the guards,amused at their antics.

"well actually lady botan, it's not really a problem,it's more a summoning from the hokage-sama."

"huh...hokage-sama wants to take to me?"she said surprised.

"no,him"moshi said pointing at choji.

"me"said choji pointing at himself.

"yes, you choji-san"moshi said.

"but why"choji said nervously.**what could he want?**

"the message didn't say why but it did say you're too meet him an hour from now,at 8 o'clock in the kage tower."

after that kenji and moshi left to go back to guarding the compound .more like kenji dragged moshi back to the gate,yup guard duty sucks.

As soon as they were gone kiki turn to choji and bluntly said "so what you do kid,you kill someone?"

"NO"shouted choji.

"then why does hokage-sama want to see you?"

"i don't know?!"

doton knew kiki was just teasing choji but she decided to ease his nerves. "okay that's enough kiki,i'm sure it's nothing bad,choji why don't you get dressed and head of to the kage tower"

"but mom i've got at least an hour,why do i have to go now"choji said while internally wondering what could of cause this assurance that never happened before.

"no buts mister,match to your room and change then head to the kage tower right this instant,punctuality is important after all". She said sternly.

Sighing choji followed her orders with and small 'yes ma'am'

* * *

choji was right outside the doors of the hokage's say he was nervous was a understatement.

He knocked twice on the door.

"come in"came the reply from the other side.

He gulp an open the doors and walked inside and to his surprise was not only the hokage but also Asuma and three other people.

The first and most notable was a woman that seemed to be in her early twenties,she had blond hair and bright brown eye's and an optimistic smile on her face which honestly to choji kind of seemed creepy on anyone but might guy's face. She was wearing a stander jonins uniform but without the green vest.

On her left was a..well average looking boy who seemed to be slightly older than himself,he had average black hair that was neatly trimmed,grey eyes that seemed to be darting around the room nervously every 10 seconds,a long sleeved blue shirt ,along with stander genin blue slippers and grey blue head band was around his head.

And final was another boy who also seemed slightly older than him and was definitely taller than him be at least 4 boy seemed odd to choji and no not in the 'he's secretly supper evil and powerful sort of way' it was more like he gave off this aura of stiffness, almost like with neji,like a trained mini soldier that was all about the mission and not about feelings. He had very well kept short brown hair and behind his black rimmed glasses were sharp green eyes that seemed to be glaring at an all serious look on his face along with a slight frown.

He was wear a dark green jacket and pants that would easily blend in with grassy area's and wore a green head band around his left arm.

Choji had a feeling he would not get along with this guy.

"So this is the guy we're partnering up with?,well i'm disappointed"said mister serious with his glare intensifying"

"rikimaru!,be nice"reprimanded the female jonin which choji guest was their jonin sensei.

"Okay,what's going on here"said choji to Asuma.

Asuma just shrugged "don't look at me,it's dad's idea"he said pointing his thumb to hiruzen.

"hokage-sama,what's going on?"choji ask.

Hiruzen smiled and said "well choji you see this team before you"-he said pointing to the new faces-are most of the members of team 6,a team of the previous graduating class before yours,they're here to do a C-Rank delivery mission to the land of waterfall.

"waterfall?"choji said only slightly familiar with the named of the village.

"yes, the land of waterfall"hiruzen clarified. "it's a small but very powerfull village that has a history of developing strong jonin many years now it and konoha have had strong relation's so missions from here to their have become routine for even genin teams"he finished.

"okay and i'm here because?"choji said not getting how he was involved in any of this.

"because you will be accompanying team 6 on their mission to the land of waterfall"

" "shouted choji.

"look's like we're gonna be working together,ehh choji-kun "said the female jonin cheerfully.

"wa-wait!,how come i'm on their team now,what the heck!"choji really confused now.

Hiruzen merely raised his hand silencing choji. "don't worry choji, this is only temporary,two weeks at best."

this was not part of the was never supposed to happen,HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!.

Choji silently commended himself for not freaking out in front of everyone.

"but still hokage-sama why me?,why was i picked to fill in this team?"

"oh,did you remember a few days ago meeting a young girl by the name of revy a few days ago choji?"said hiruzen.

"yeah"said choji. **How can i forget that foul mouthed brat.**

He then smirked slightly.**i beat that jerk,an won all rights to the chair.**choji's pride just grow a little bit from just thinking about it.

"we'll choji revy is in the hospital"hiruzen said seriously.

**What?**

"What?" said choji.

"yes it would seem that she got a serious case of food poisoning"at that choji paled. " from what she told the doctors still treating her, she got it by having a dongo eating contest with you choji.

Since good relations with the hidden waterfall village is so important the delivery mission can't be postponed until she is better,so i thought it would be fitting that you would take her place on her team until she is well again starting with this C-Rank delivery mission."

"but..but what about my team hokage -sama"choji asked hoping to find some way out of this.

"i've already talked it over with Ausama,they will continue as they had before with simple D-Rank missions,while you will accompany team 6 on their missions.

ordinarily i wouldn't allow genin fresh out the academy go on C-Rank missions but their are a few factors that makes me compelled to allow this to happen."

"one being that the jonin sensei,tsubaki rinkai is a high ranking jonin with past experience in ANBU and has had a high success rating in her previous missions"

choji turn his head and took another look at tsubaki she was still happily smiling as if there's not a problem in the world.

**Your joking right,she! Was in ANBU!.**

"and two the genin of team 6 may just be a year older than you but they have proven to have lots of promise as ninja's in the future,rikimaru being a skilled team leader able to take charge and plan out strategies for him and his team and is a budding expert in stealth."

the brown haired boy named rikimaru smirked slightly from the prese.

"shinji has a large capacity of chakra,only 13 years old and already has high chunin chakra and amazing chakra control"

shinji was meekly looking down with a pink tinted blush oh his face.

"and lastly revy...well revy is..special"

"special?..hokage-sama what do you mean 'special'"

"revy is an amazing kunoichi and i'm sure she will be a force to be reckoned with in the future,but it's just that...well...for a girl...her age, she a little...

**BITCH!**-tence"hiruzen finished ignoring his inner thoughts.

"so anyway you all leave today to the land of waterfalls".

* * *

and thats how it all didn't even want to think of the consequences this whole mission could cause,i mean seriously! If a simple eating contest can make this happen that kami knows what could happen because of him even coming along with the rest of team 6 to the land of waterfall.

**Okay,all i have to do is deliver this cargo then run back to the village like nothing happened,this doesn't have to end up in some time altering fuck up like all those other times...**

**A'll fuck up somehow won't i?.**

"Alright team time for a break"said tsubaki sitting down on a log at the side of the road.

Shinji was more than happy to sit down one the logs and take a long drink of water out of his cantin,

choji decided to sit by him seeing as the only other free place to sit was next to a glaring rikimaru.

"we'll rest here for few minute's ,our client from the hidden waterfall said he in the mission request that he would meet us later at the edge of the giant waterfall two miles from here so we can kill some time before then okay"tsubaki said as she too took a drink from her cantin.

Choji was still being glared at by rikimaru an honestly it was creepy at first but now it was just annoying.

**Like seriously kid,what the hells your problem!,it's like i killed you dog or something!.**

Seeing he was technically the older of the two decided to at least break the ice with him first,who knows maybe he could make peace with the guy.

"sooo,ah rikimaru your..the smart one of the group huh?"

"..."

"not much of a talker huh...well ahh,on my team the smart one is my best friend shikamaru 's not really the study all day and serious type of guy,he's more of the lazy, laid back type.i guess him just being a nara makes him smarter than most people.

That statement just seemed to make rikimaru glare at him harder.

"okay,i'll just stop talking then"choji said awkwardly.**somehow i think i just made him hate me more.**

"um,you thirsty"said shinji meekly beside him holding up his canteen.

"choji blinked in surprise but happily took a drink and sigh refreshed and relaxed little bit more under rikimaru's glare.

"jeez,what's this kid's problem?,he's been glaring at me since we left the village"choji whispered to

shinji.

"please don't take it personally"shinji said.

"rikimaru just doesn't get along well with people like you is all"

"people like me?"**oh this better not be some prejudice against chubby people or i'll kick his ass!**

"yeah,people in clans"he said taking another drink out of his canten.

"Wait what?..why would he have a problem with people in clans"

"well it's not really my place to say but...rikimaru's an orphan."

**what!**

"both of his parents were killed in the kyuubi attack."shinji said sadly.

"he's mostly been on his own all his life,i knew he doesn't look it but he's sad on the inside".

"but i still don't get why he's so pissed off at people in clan's"choji said feeling slightly sad for rikimaru.

"well you see growing up rikimaru never had it easy,he had to work hard as hell every day just to stay on the same level as everyone else in the academy.a few years ago he use to be a nice guy,he was never the strongest or had the best grades or even he was at least kind to weak guy's like me and joked around every now and then."

"wow wow wow,okay are we still talking about the same guy glaring daggers at me,cause if so what the hell happened"

shinji sighed"well about two year's ago rikimaru spared a fellow student in our class that was in a famous clan and lost"

"so,i lost a lot of spars back in the academy an you don't see me acting like a jerk."

"well this was different. the guy that beat him was a real jerk,he was so convinced that because he was born a part of a big clan that he was fated to be better than everyone else in our academy name was he fought rikimaru he kept telling him that it was pointless and that he should just give up,that he was fated to lose,and that a civilian orphan could never come close to a ninja from a clan,muchless a ...he gave it literally everything he had,he even kept fighting after he had half of his chakra points blocked but in the end he was crushed by neji hyuga."

**neji!**

"after the spare rikimaru changed,he stopped smiling and being friendly and focused almost all his time put into training,it was amazing he got stronger and faster,even his theory grades got better,but he got ..i don't know how to put it but he got darker,as if the light he had before went out and he just got colder and became obsessed with neji,he wanted more than anyone to beat him,to be better than him,months went by and when he finally thought he was strong enough he fought neji again."

"he won this time right?...he trained hard and bet him right?"choji ask being sucked into shinji's story about rikimaru.

Shinji gripped his canteen harder in his hands.

"no...he losted"

"but..you said he trained hard an got better"

"he did but the entire time he though neji had stayed at the same level he was the first time...

the truth was...neji was on a whole new level compared to rikimaru by the time they fought again."

shinji turned his head down.

"i was there, along with the other academy students to watch the fight...

neji was just playing with him the whole taunted him while he tried to attacked him,shutting off his chakra points,but even then rikimaru kept getting back up and charging at him with only a kunai scream how it was unfair for him to be born with everything handed to him while he just struggled all the time,he even started crying when neji started laughing at him every time he struggled to get back up after being knocked back down."

"then rikimaru said something i'll never forget,he said '**i won't stop!,a'll bet you,i won't ever give up,until i prove i'm important!**' "

"and thats when neji got serious...he activated his byakugan."

"in the end rikimaru was sent to the hospital with four broken ribes,a broken arm and a concussion... and neji didn't even have a scratch on him."

"an since then rikimaru hasn't been the same since."

choji just sat their with his mouth open in know neji was a powerful prodigy but...my god! This was too much,how the hell did naruto beat him!.

"and that's why he hates everyone from clans,he thinks it's just so unfair for someone to have it so easy because their DNA makes them better than regular people"shinji finished.

Choji wanted to asked more questions about rikimaru but it seemed tsubaki had decided then was a good time to end the break and continue the mission.

30 minutes of walking by the river side later they had finally arrived at the meeting point at the giant water fall and sitting on a rock was woman and two children to looked to be her children.

"oh,right on time i see,you konoha ninja sure do get the job done" she said

"are you the client ma'am?"said tsubaki.

"why yes i am and these two are my children, himatsu and shizuku"

"hello!" they both said brightly.

"well aren't you two the cutest things!" said tsubaki as she glamped the children in a hug.

"ah tsubaki-sensei,i think you're crushing them"said shinji as the children started turning blue from the force of tsubaki's hug.

noticing this tsubaki released them.

"woops sorry there sometimes i forget my own strength"she said while scratching the back of her head embarrassed.

**Seriously!SHE was in ANBU!** Thought choji still in disbelief.

"tsubaki-sensei,now that the cargo's been delivered i assume that the mission is over now,am i correct"said rikimaru calmly while pushing up his glasses.

"yeah,guest your rikimaru,well good job team 6 and choji,mission accomplished she said in a solute pose then started giggling at her own foolish pose.

**Seriously how the hell did she even survive ANBU!**Thought choji once again,this woman was ridiculous,it was like she was a 8 year old in a grown womans body!.

"oh wait,before you go our village leader lord shibuki requested that you assisted us in cleaning up this river"she said gesturing to the scattered pieces of garbage that was scattered all over the place especially in the river.

"lord shibuki is more than happy to pay you extra for this service to our village"

"you got it ma'am"said tsubaki chipley as always.

choji and shinji just silently both hated garbage collecting missions.

But just then, a falcon appeared and landed on tsubai's arm,it had a message attached to it's leg.

"huh,a messenger hawk?,what could this be about?"tsubaki said as she looked threw the letter.

"well kids looks like i've gotta split,hokage-sama has reasigned me to back up a team of chunin in trouble in the land of ogres,it probably won't take more than a couple's day's so just finish up the clean up without me as always you're in charge rikimaru and be nice to your teammates,bye"she said as she shushined away.

"well that was...random"said choji.

"thats tsubaki sensei for you"said shinji with a small smile.

"alright that enough chit chat"said rikimaru breaking up their conversation.

"here what happens,shinji you and i will be cleaning up here and...Akimichi" he said with a small growl. "will clean up the river up stream"

"but doesn't the upstream usually have the most garbage?"ask shinji.

Rikimaru just nodded and walked away to pick up some garbage.

"jeez what a jerk"choji mumbled.

* * *

chijo had finally done it!.

After a solid two hours of work he had finally got all of the garbage in the upper stream part of the river clared,honest thank kami he could walk on water that made the job slightly was just going to go back to the rest of the team and final end this mission he noticed something..it was was coming from another river stream that lead down a small got curious an walked silently over on top of the he peered over the edge of the waterfall he saw wear the humming was coming from...it was a girl about his age..or atlest his body's age.

She had short green heir ,dark skin and...orange eye's. **just like the woman that killed me...**

she was sit on a rock with both her feet dipping in the water and she seemed to be petting a...dragonfly?

"what the hell?"he said quietly to himself at the bizarreness of this image.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough,as three kunai were sent straight at him,he was so surprised he just tensed up not expecting to get this reaction from her and lost his focus on his water walking causing him to fall into the water just before the kunai could hit him.

Being at the edge of the river choji not only fell,he fell down the waterfall and hit his head on one of the rocks knocking him unconscious...

* * *

_ **~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~**_

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

_**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

_**Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**_

_**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.**_

_**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**_

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

* * *

(AC:i originally wanted to end story last chapter but then i thought "no i can't,this is the most fun i've ever had writing so if i give up all be giving up on one f the things that make me happy.,so all continue to the very end yo!, oh yeah now about the chapter it self.3 new characters!,tsubaki-sensei,rikimaru and shinji.

Now don't worry guys she not so one dimensional airhead,no one leave ANBU without some dark secrets.

Rikimaru,wow just wow...i don't even know how i made him? His personality and back story just appeared as i typed,so yeah thanks to his childhood and neji he has a fierce hatred for most people in clans.

And shinji,good old shinji,he'll server as a information giver to choji and will be a buffer for team 6's craziness.

Now finally the reluctant time traveler himself choji,now many of you probably are wandering how strong choji is or why he was able to adapt to his younger body so quickly.

Well you see despite all the training he's been trew he's still only genin level,yup shocking i know but think about it, choji is slow in both speed and reaction time and even though he's training it's still the same old training routine he did in the future so there's noway he would instantly turn jonin level in a few mounts.

Choji know it could take years before he could get to jonin level but is still trying his best to get there.

And as for him adapting quickly to his younger body.

Think choji is a Akimichi ,a clan that's base on shifting the size and density of one's body,it would be simple for some one like choji to get use to sudden weight and height difference with his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET KARIN BE SALADA'S MOTHER!.**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**NORMAL TALK: "..."**  
**THOUGHTS**  
**SHUTS/SCREAMS"..!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7:waterfall part 2

* * *

_now first off, before we get to the story i would just like to get a few facts out._

_firstly i'm a fellow fanfic reader for the past 8 years,i know what we all want in a story and i will try my best to translate those wants into this story._

_but even still i am a realist and so my story will be as **realistic** as possible!._

_so NO op or ooc characters._

_no matter who it is no one is perfect, not even Itachi-sama._

_in my fanfic, shit. gets.**REAL!**_

_as in, if a genin fights a high chonin or higher ,he has no chance of winning on his own._

_NO ONE!,including choji will be spired from this law._

_he will be hurt,beaten up and broken both physically and mentally._

_but every time he will grow more and more from his trials and adventures and either become the man future Asuma always wanted him to be...or die._

_now choji might have been a chonin when he had died and had been training since he came back from the future._

_but the facts still remains,choji at this point is a **12 year old** child!,there is literally only so much he could do to grow in power at this point in time._

_maybe if he was raised during the war times he could of been more powerful and train even harder pushing his body and mind to the limit like young kakashi and gai did_

_but that's the thing!,choji never knew how hard life could be and had lived his entire childhood relatively pampered by his mother in the time of peace Konoha had after the war._

_at the time he died,he was still mostly reliant on his team such as Asuma for leadership,ino for confidence and shikamaru for wisdom._

_but this time he is alone and has to complete this village saving "mission" on his own._

_he does not knew how to properly train himself in order to push past the borders like's gai or have natural skill and speed like kakashi._

_its just him and his clans jutsu VS the 'new' world._

_the odds are not looking good..._

* * *

the rain had been heavily pouring non stop for hours.

the animals of the forest had been smart and had hidden in burrows,tree's and caves for safety from the harsh weather.

but it would seem not only animals had taken this approach as the soft glow of a small campfire emanated from a cave at the side of a small waterfall.

inside was the site of a green haired girl who was tending to the fire and occasionally turning her head to look behind her to see the unconscious body of a boy she had "rescued" from drowning in the river.

she was planning on just leaving him on the side of the river and move on but them the freak storm appeared and she had no choice but to drag him to safety into a safe location away from the storm,in the cave under the small waterfall.

she sighed as she tossed another log into the fire hoping to get more heat in the cold cave as she turned around again to take another look at the unconscious boy she had laid down at the back of the cave.

it her opinion he wasn't much to look at,it wasn't because of his..round size,it was more of he seemed kind of average to she ever saw him again while on a mission she probably wouldn't even recognize him.

she had never seen him before but he looked to be about her ,despite her usual natural fun loving nature she had learned a long time ago to not underestimate humans and knew first hand that they could be tricky jerks so she tied up his arms and legs in ninja wire and watched him for any movements with a readied kunai in her hand. she my of took pity on him and saved him but she was sure as hell never going to let her guard down around him or any human for that matter,even if he didn't seem all that much of a treat.

in fact she silently wonder if she could...no that could never happen.

she tried making friends before several times...it never works out.

choji knew he was in a bind...literally!

he could feel the tight ninja wire tied around his limbs that greatly restricted his movements.

he had only just regained his consciousness a few minutes age but luckily his training in the Academy paid off as he remembered to keep his eye's closed and stay still to keep up the appearance of being asleep in order to foul whoever his capturerer is .

from the sound of the light but notable breathing he could tell it was only one person and it also seemed it was heavily raining.

his senses to him that from the cold hard stone floor underneath him and the slightly damp,musty smell in the air he could only guess that they were inside a cave and from the thundering sound of water and lightning it had to be raining outside.

he speculated that he had not been unconscious for long seeing as he did not feel any drowsiness that usually happens from sleeping for long periods of time,he had no idea what his next move should be but for now he was quietly working on untying his bindings which was extremely hard to do considering his capturer had tied his wrist together.

"okay that's enough!, i know you're faking!"said the voice of his apparently female capturerer.

seeing that his jig was up he open his eyes and stared at his kidnapper and to his surprise he had see this girl before!.it was the same girl that he had seen at the base of the waterfall that attacked him. now that he had a clear look at her he could describe her in had bizarre mint green short hair,rust orange eye's,tan almost olive skin from what he could guess was either genetic or she spent most of her time was wearing white shinobi sandals along with a white short sleeveless midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath ,long white armlets and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

guess her favorite colour is white.

"hey,your that girl from the river!"he said while struggling with his tight binding.

"why the heck did you tie me up!"

at his outburst she revealed her kunai and raise it at his direction threateningly which made him stop his squirming and stare at her in slight fair.

"okay buddy, i think i'll be the one doing the questioning here,for starters who are you and why where you spying on me?"she said while spinning the kunai in her hand which made choji even more unnerved.

**what** thought choji.

**spy on her?, what the hell is she talking about!, I barely looked at her five seconds at the river before she trow kunai at me **which now that he thought about it,it probably caused him to lose his focus on his water walking causing him to fall head first down the river and knock his head against a rock or something making him go unconscious ,it would explain the bruise he felt on the top of his head.

"what are you talking about?,i was just doing a mission and ended up seeing you you there is all" choji said hoping this girl would listen to reason.

poor naive choji.

"lier!, i could sense you from all the way on top of the water you were there for hours !" she shouted.

"no seriously!,im from konoha."

"our two villages are allise ,me an my team were sent here on a simple delivery mission but when we got here we were also asked to do a D-Rank mission to clean up the river!"

she seem to have considered what he had said for a moment then lowered her kunai slightly

"well..if thats true then how come you were all alone then!,if this really was some genin D-Rank mission then where's your team then,huh?"she asked accusingly while taking a couple steps towers choji with her kunai raised at him again.

"how do I even know your from konoha!,you could be some enemy spy!"he said threateningly a she finally got close enough to choji to point her kunai under his chin which made him start to sweat in fear.

**good god was this girl paranoid!** thought choji.

**i'm tied down to the ground what the hell could i possibly do!**

"WOW WOW calm down!, don't do anything hasty now! look i have a head band see" he said while indicating with his eyes to the metal plate on his head.

"see its a konoha headband"

at this her intimidating gaze moved from his face to his forehead and indeed there was a konoha leaf symbol head band on his head.

"so what,you could of just stolen this and your posing as a konoha ninja" she said applying a little pressure to his neck with her kunai causing him to panic.

"wh-what!,I still have more proof!"he said suddenly which was a lie but what choice did he have some crazy chick had a knife to his throat!.

she essed off the pressure and look at him with a question look.

"what proof?"

"ahh"he was scrambling his brain for idea's when suddenly had remembered something.

"my po-pocket,check my pocket!"

"hmm,this better not be some trick"she warned

**for fucks sakes woman!**.

she quickly use her free hand and reached into his left pocket felt something and pulled it out.

it was a candy bar.

"your..joking right?" she said in a flat tone that she almost never used before.

"no the other pocket !"

she reached for his other pocket and put out what seemed to be a ID card.

Choji's ninja license.

she look carefully at the card and it had a picture of choji on it along with his name, age and more importantly showed his allegiance to konoha.

"there happy,is that enough proof, were not enemies!"

something on the girls eye's seemed to change when choji he said that.

"not...enemies.."she mumble silently to herself as it finally sunk in that choji meant her no harm.

"now can you please untie me now,my legs are falling asleep!"

"so..we aren't enemies right ?" she asked even though he just stated that.

obviously frustrated with this possibly bipolar girl,choji just said yes.

"and were...allise?"she asked making choji just want to groan.

"yes,yes were alise now untie me!"he said getting very impatient.

she then bite the bottom of her lip and had a almost nervous look in her eyes.

"so..if we're not enemies...and were alise...does that make us..friends?"

choji was beyond irritated at this point and would say next to anything to get out of those ropes so without even giving it a two second thought he answered.

"YES,fine we're friends!,were the best of friends!,just untie me already!"

she paused as if stunned by the raikage himself and then she started smiling in a way that made him very uncomfortable ,almost like a poor beggar that just fund the winning lottery.

"Yahoo!"she cheered as she ran around in the cave waving her hands in the air and giggling like a six year old on a sugar high.

"i did it!,I did it! I finally made a friend!"she said excitedly to herself while doing what he could only guess was a bizarre victory dance.

"the..the hell?"choji said to himself dumbfounded at what he was looking at as she was now doing the worm on the cave floor.

thats gave up.

he finally conceded to the fact that he or any man for that matter will never understand women .it hurts his brain too much to try.

as he just sat there watching this he hung his head.

**well,on the bright side things can't get any worse for me**

_**~grrr~**_

**great now i'm tied up and starving !.**

meanwhile the girl had finally finished with her 'victory dance' and ran over back to choji and to his surprise cut him free with her kunai and pulled him up to his feet with surprising strength.

"sorry about tying you up there new friend,it was just a misunderstanding..so please don't be mad!"she said the last part like a child that was about to be scolded by her parents.

choji just sighed barely resisting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose,sometimes he felt much older than he really it was from being around twelve year olds all the time.

"look,umm what's your name?"

"it's Fu"

"Okay,look Fu it's alright lets just forget about it and move on"

"really!?"she said perking up again as if she was expecting him to give her some type of lecture.

"yes really"he said while walking past her to the edge of the cave.

it was dark so it was obviously nighttime and the rain was still heavily pouring down but from what he could tell he wasn't too far from the campsite that his temporary team we supposed to use while waiting for Tsubaki-sensei to come back from her mission maybe a mile or two away.

but from the sound of the lightning and thunder it would probably be a bad idea to go out there at this time especially with it being so dark he would probably end up getting himself lost or sick in the he decided to just stay in the cave and wait it out until he went back to the center of the cave and sat down by the fire.

**~grrr~**

he groaned and placed his hand on his growling stomach.

he was still hungry.

all he had on him was a small candy a meal..

"hey,you..you hungry ?"

turning around he saw fu holding out a bento with about ten rice balls in it.

"I know it's not much and I made these myself so they might not be all that good,but they're better than nothing so if you want to you can have some" she said with a slightly nervous look on her face.

not being the type to pass up free food choji shrugged took one and bit into it.

it...was okay.

not the best rice ball he's ever had by a long shot,that will always be his mothers but still it was a little better than the cheap ones you could buy at a convenience would honestly give it a 6 out of he wasn't gonna be picking and ate the rest of it.

"how...is it" Fu said in a way that reminded him of Hinata.

truthfully,in his honest opinion..it was kind of average,not much flavor and it could use a less salt but since he didn't want to look like a ungrateful ass-hole seeing as she was so kind as to share anything with him in the first place and the small possibility of her tying him up again made him compelled to 'strength the truth' ...just a little bit.

"it was great,one on the best i've ever had"he said to her with a cheesy as hell smile that even civilians could probably tell was fake.

"Really!,you think there good,here have some more!"she shouted then she started get more excited and grabbed the rest of the rice balls and practically forced them down his mouth.

luckily choji did not choke and was able to eat them one at a time and each time he did Fu kept asking him how each one tasted and he either said it was "great" or "amazing" but the truth was he was starting to really get sick of them but was still trying to be a nice guy and kept up the act,she seemed to really liked it when he "complimented" them.

but still all things came to an end being that they had finally run out of rice balls and to choji who was half way to throwing up it couldn't of come sooner.

"well would you look at that,were all out"said choji with barely held back sigh of relief and held his slightly upset but full stomach.

she blinked and looked back down at her empty bento box.

"oh,i guest we are..."she said a little sadly.

this seemed to have made Fu lose some of her spunk,apparently she was enjoying the attention she was getting from him,she hardly ever got positive responses from anyone and usually just got reprimanded and yelled at ,it felt nice to be appreciated for a while even if it was for something simple as riceballs...

the storm was get worse as the thunder bombs were happening every few minutes and were get louder.

the rain looked like it was just going to hit even harder as the night went on and the temperature got even colder he resolved to just tough it out and try to stay warm by huddling by the fire and try and ignore the cold.

**man,what i wouldn't give for a warm blanket right now,well at least i have my scarf to help keep me warm.**he thought while rubbing his hands together trying to keep them warm and wrapping his white scarf even tighter around him then he noticed something,he might of been dealing with the cold relatively okay but it looked like Fu was was also huddle next to the fire for warmth but she was still shivering,her light clothing was definitely not helping her keep warm at all.

she looked miserable shivering like that.

and honestly being a 16 year old...well mentally,seeing a child in need like that was starting to make him feel guilty.

* * *

deep inside choji's subconscious a fierce debate was going on between his moral self and selfish self.

'we can't just leave her to freeze like that' said his moral looked exactly like choji but was covered in a white light.

**'yes we can!, that bitch has been nothing but trouble since we meet,who made us fall of the waterfall and hit our head,HER that's who!' **shouted his selfish self who also bears a striking resemblance to choji but was covered in a reddish-black glow.

they were both hovering in choji's mindscape arguing on what to do about Fu.

_'she didn't mean it!,we all know it was an accident, look at her she's freezing!'_

**'ah boo-hoo,let her freeze,remember how she tied us up and threaten us with a kunai!'**

_'i'm sure she wasn't serious,i mean look at how she acted after that,she's harmless!'_

**'harmless my ass,who to say that if we fall asleep right now that his crazy brat won't kill us in our sleep!'**

_'for god sake she's only a child!.'_

**'news flash jack ass ,there's a headband strap to her arm!,she a ninja just like us'**

_'but she still just a 12 year old child,we can't in good conscious just let her freeze,were better than that!'_

**'no, YOU'RE better than that,I on the other hand an perfectly comfortable doing nothing'**

_'selfish bastard!'_

**'bleeding heart dumbass!'**

* * *

throw out his mental debate choji had still kept his eye on Fu to see how she was faring against the cold weather, it seemed that unfortunately her shivering got even worse and even her teeth started chattering.

"ah,chew!"

and now she started sneezing.

**well that tears it.** he thought as he go up and walked over to the other side of the cave to where Fu was sitting.

* * *

'but she gave us food!'

**'yeah,that tasted like salty shit!'**

_'jeez,why do you even exist!,you're such an asshole!'_

**'well someone has to be around to level out your pansy bitchiness!, and i guess thats my job!'**

_'my god!, can't you for once just-hey do you notice that?'_

**'what!'**

'look' marals said pointing at the one way mirror that they used to see what the real choji see's and were both shocked to see choji about to hand Fu his warm scarf.

**'what the hell man,are you a fucking idiot!'**selfish shouted in vain at real world choji's actions.

'thats my boy!' moral's said in pride,it seemed choji was leaning on the right side of his moral compass.

* * *

"here" choji said handing his scarf to Fu who had stop her shivering to look at his offering hand in shock.

no one had ever just given her anything without anything in return before like money or hard she own she either worked for or found in the forest while was probably the first time she was given anything for free!.she had just gotten it in her head at some point in her life that most humans were just to greedy to share,but she guest choji was a acception,thank kami she made him a friend!.

"you really should take it,it's getting far too cold,you need some sort of protection from it or you'll get sick"he reasoned and once again gestured to the scarf for her to take.

Fu still a little shocked, gently reached out and took the white scarf out f his hand with great care as if it would rip apart easily if she wasn't careful and wrapped it around her neck and up torso.

it was warm and soft like cotton.

"that should at least keep you keep you a little bit warm"he said after sitting back down on the floor and curled on his side with his face turned to the fires direction hoping to get some sleep that night.

"but what about you,aren't you cold?"she ask while subconsciously holding onto the wouldn't be fair if he slept freezing all night.

"nah,don't worry about"he waved her off.

"if there's one good thing about being fa-**Chubby** is that i have plenty of body heat to keep me warm".**but still i'm freezing my ass off here.**

"ohh" she said quietly.

"choji"

"yeah?" he said feeling the lol of sleep closing in on him.

"were really best friends now right?"

"sure,whatever"he answered almost asleep.

"good night Fu"he murmured with a final yawn and drifted off to sleep.

Fu's eye opened widely when he said first she never had he had given her.

"goodnight choji" she said with a soft smile and snuggled more into the scarf and she watched to the rain.

* * *

'_i'm so proud of him,he did the right thing'_

**'what's there to be proud of. the one thing he had to warm himself throw this god forsaken storm an he gave it away!'**

_'it's called being nice and you should try it sometimes'_

**'oh thats funny an here i thought it was called being a pussy!'**

_'ahh!,why can't you just be civil for once!,all you do is be a rude pain in the butt who never helps with choji's development!'_

**'wow wow,never helps!,i'm his selfish self!,all i do all day is think about what's best for the guy unlike you!'**

_'WHAT!'_

**'you heard me!,all you do is try to make him some goody two shoes that puts other people before himself,if anything i'm the only one looking out for him,you're just a nagg and look where it got us, we died at the hands of some blue haired paper bomb bimbo!'**

_'how dear you!,if we did it your way all the time choji would of died a thousand times by now!,besides he's in my good alignment so i'm in the most control here'_

at this selfish crossed his arm and scrolled **'fine then!'**

_'fine,you'll see how a gentleman handles things' moral said with a slightly smug tone._

selfish just rolled his eye's.

**'this pansy is just gonna get us killed again' **he mumbled to himself.

_'hey, i heard that!'_

**'good!'**

* * *

_**~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~**_

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

_**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

_**Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**_

_**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.**_

_**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**_

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**(Repeats 3 times )  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the delay guys,had school work to do and other real life stuff but any way recap time what did we learn.

choji meets fu! yay!

no before you guy's rate at me about Fu's personality let me explain,originally i was planning on just using fu's personality from the manga who seemed to dislike humans because of the way she was treated in her village but then the i saw the filler episode in the anime where she is shown to be more bubbly and childish and just want's to make friends and play,basically what a female version of luffy would be like.

so to compromise i fused the two personalities together to get the Fu in my story.

now for choji inner selfishness and morals.

now just to clear this out they aren't real.

nope they're just representations of choji's conscience,neither one of them is purely good or evil they just have a different views on things.

selfish will think more on choji's want and not really give a shit about anything 's that little part of our brains that we all have that pretty much says 'fuck them!'

moral self is the part of choji that wants to help people but since this is the pure version of his need to help people he can seem a bit preachy and honestly a bit of a pansy and has a slight hero complex.

choji himself is not anyone of these two but is them as a whole,but since they are his conscience they do have slight control over some of his actions,not all of them just the one's that he needs to think heavily about.

because choji by himself is a nice guy he would already take to some of morals trail's but when angered he will slide closer to selfish side.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD LET KAKASHI KEEP THE SHARINGAN.**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**NORMAL TALK: "..."**  
**THOUGHTS**  
**SHUTS/SCREAMS"..!**

* * *

**AN:**

**yo guys!.**

***readers glare at him angrily***

**wow!,easy now,look i just had some serious stuff at home and school to focus on,but now i'm free and ready to WRITE!**

**now for a warning the story is about to lean into a more serious tone from now on,sure there will be some gags every now and then but it's time to get real.**

**it is a fanfic about ninja's after all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:waterfall part 3**

"Okay...where the heck are they?"

choji said as he walked to the same spot he and his team had met their client and her children at the base of a giant waterfall.

it was in the early morning when he had woken up in the cave and realised that the rain had finally stopped falling,seeing as Fu was still asleep on the other side of the cave he decided to just leave on his own without waking her up so he could meet back up with his teammates and hopefully not get a lecture for being gone for so long if he explained to them his crazy miss-adventure he had last night.

but there lies the problem.

No one was there at the meeting point,not shinji,not rikimaru or even the client.

but the cargo was gone .

Choji speculated that the client must of took them back to her village which must be somewhere near here since he couldn't really picture that middle age civilian woman and her children hauling off all those supplies for more than a mile at best.

no offence to civilians,Choji never once saw them as weak or inferior but facts where facts they just can't take as much of a workload as trained ninja's could and even to them carrying that cargo from the hidden leaf village to the hidden waterfall was hard for them especially since Tsubaki-sensei had made us genin to do all the pulling.

'_it will help with building upper body strength_' she said while all she carried was a scroll attached to her waist and in her hand was a cold refreshing bottle of water that he swore to kami that she was taunting them with while they hauled all the supplies in the hot Devil sun for miles!.

but he digressed from his point.

now that he had an explanation for where the supplies and the client went the only question left was where was his "team"?.

they couldn't of just up and left him to go back home to the village,they wouldn't...well..Shinji wouldn't do that. he didn't seem to be that type of guy.

besides Tsubaki-sensei said to wait here for a few days for her to come back from her emergency mission in the land of ogres so the cant of left.

and he had already had been looking for about a half hour around the perimeter of the meeting point but still no sign of them

so where the hell where they!

as he stood there contemplating where his missing teammates could be, he failed to notice the dark figure from behind was coming closer to him silently with careful,soundless footsteps steadily closing the distance between it and a unsuspecting choji who was still racking his head for any clue's he could use to figure out where his team was but still came up with dark figure was now in arms reach behind choji with it's arms raised with a evil smile slowly spreading across its face that spoke only of pure mischief and chaos.

Choji finally noticed something was wrong when he felt a shadow casted over him but before he could react it was too late.

the dark figure pounce on him like a tiger hungry for its prey and ..it was..tickling him

the fuck..?

"hwahahawhathahastop!,stop Fu!haha stop!"shouted/laughed choji as he was pinned down to the ground with a giggling Fu on top of him tickling him to death.

this was not his proudest moment

"hahaseriously FU!,stop!"

"Nope!" she said while fixing her position on top of his back as he wiggled underneath her while her left hand was used to hold down both his arms above his head on the ground as her right hand continued her tickling onslaut on his back.

"This is payback for leaving me alone in the cave!"she said with her hand creeping up the smalls of his back sending him jolts of tickles and forced laughter as it made it's way to his right shoulder.

Now lets be clear here,despite his rampant,uncontrollable laughter Choji was not in any way enjoying had been basically snuck up on,taken down and was now being tickled to near 'death' by a 12 year old girl that made naruto look professional.

If future Ino could see him now she would never let him live it dow-OH KAMI-SAMA!,now she was going for his armpits!.

"HAHAOKAY,IGET IT!HAHAHA.I'M SORRY! TRUCE!.PLEASE"

"hhmm,okay"she said ,the she got off him and pulled him up and helped him lean off some of the dirt that had got on his close from her "steak attack".

now that THAT was over choji could go back to what he was doing before and concentrate on figuring out where his team was...well he would if Fu would stop staring at him.

"whatcha doing?"she asked bluntly.

"thinking"he answered simply.

"about what?"

"stuff"

"what kind of stuff?" she ask again,not realising that Choji was trying to concentrate and some peace and quiet would seriously help.

"stuff stuff.."he answered feeling a little this happen to everyone who thinks too much!,no wonder Shikamaru was always irritated and called everything troublesome.

"wellll,what sort of stuff stuff,are you thinking about boring stuff like math and D-Rank missions? or cool actionny stuff with awesome jutsu and firework!"she said with spankings in her eyes as she suddenly jumped up to her feet and spread her arms out to represent fire works even going as far as making firework sound effects with her course she was far FAR off,but before he could say anything she started talking again."ohh I know!,you have some super awesome mission and your thinking about adding me on as your side kick right!".she said while pointing at him expectantly as if she was no doubt right!."cause if so then sign me up Boss!"

Choji just stared.

was this girl high?

where the hell did she come up with that idea?,sidekick?the fuck is she talking about?.feeling that it was time answer as Fu still stood there with her finger point at him.

"uhh..no" he said still a little dumbfounded.

"ahh, come on please!"she said with her hands clasped in front of him on her knees begging."pretty please with sugar sprinkles and rice balls on top" she pleaded.

rice balls?

still not sure on what to say Choji just repeated his answer of no and hoped it would be enough to get her to stop was starting to creep him out and he really didn't want to have to explain to anyone who might just happen to walk passed here why a pubescent girl was on her knees in front of a pubescent would die of embarrassment before he could even explain and probably be labeled as a pervert. he would never be able to look his poor mother in the face again if that ever happened.

but unfortunately this girl just didn't take no for an answer and kept begging him to be his 'sidekick' which he still couldn't wrap his mind around.

"i promise to be the besttest, most kickbutt side kick ever!"she went on with her begging."i would make you lots more of my yummy rice balls if you let me be your side kick -just the thought of eating more of those THINGS make his stomach flop in disgust -and and..make us theme songs! like in that one manga with that shinigami guy!."

the hell is she talking about?manga?that's for little kids..well technically he was a kid now but you get the point!.

she seemed to be getting a little more desperate as her offers started to get weirder and weirder.

"an wake you up in the morning and make you breakfast-Choji nearly had a baby barf at that last one- and comb you hear ,an scrub you back at bath time when we bath together "

the** fuck!**.

thats it this had to end now.

"Fu"

"and tuck you in at night"

"FU"

"and read you the best bedtime sto-"

"FU!"he shouted loudly shocking her out her speech that would make any man uncomfortable.

calming down choji decided to try this if he was more clear with this he could get her to understand.

"first off Fu,no i am not on some 'super cool mission,in fact the only mission i had was and river clean up D-rank mission and im just here right now to meet back up with my team but they aren't here so i was just thinking about where they could be when you came,i don't need a sidekick okay,do you understand?"he said very calmly and clairly hoping she would get it.

she looked downcast for a second."yeah,i understand...so am I your sidekick now?"she said completely disregarding everything he just said.

"what!,but you said you said you understand!"he barked.

she smiled giddily as if she uncovered some amazing secret."yup i understand,you said you don't **need** a sidekick not that you don't want one!"

you know what ,choji had it. he gave up,there was just no arguing with this girl.

"fine"he said with a tired with her was her do as she knows fighting her isn't worth this headache.

"really!" she shouted happily.

"yup"he said half heartedly massaging his head from a big headache.

"yahhoooo!"she shouted while doing a fist only made his headache hurt more.

"yeah,yeah whatever"he said waving her off with his head in his lap.

"so whats my first mission boss?"

"what?"he look up at her not understanding.

"you know, now that i'm you sidekick we go on cool adventures and stuff,so whats my first mission?"

she had to be joking,this was just ridiculous!,what mission could he possibly give here?..wait a minute!

"Fu,in the cave you said you sensed me on top of the waterfall,right?"

she blinked "yeah so"

"so that means your a sensor type right you can find people"

"oh,yeah"she said but but still not getting his point.

Choji actually smiled now finally coming up with an idea."so that means you can help me find my teammates"

"that's my mission Boss"choji just nodded. she grinned then stood up and pumped her right fist. "alright!,my first mission,search and destroy!"

"no!,just find them not destroy"choji said sternly.

"okay,just search then"

he rolled his eyes at his new 'sidekick's' eagerness.

"just try to see if you can find anyone about five miles around this area they shouldn't be too far"

"yes Boss!"she shouted then she crouched down and placed her hand on the grown closed her eyes and concentrated,choji noticed there was a small ripple on the ground after she placed her hand on it some sort of sensor jutsu?.after a few minutes she opened her eyes with an alarmed look on her face.

"Fu what is it?"he asked conserned.

she didn't answer,she got up and ran throw to the big waterfall in front of them.

not knowing what else to do Choji did the same and followed her.

when he got past the waterfall he was surprised to see that there was a giant cave underneath it with several pools of water scattered all he could enjoy the bizarre but amazing view he spotted Fu over next to a man and a small boy who both seemed to be very boy turn out to be one of the clients children he had seen yesterday ,he seemed alright but he looked shaky as if he had been crying and for some reason was glancing nervously at Fu, as if she was going to turn into a monster an bit his head man next to him seemed to just be a couple years older that them,he had long brown hair and black eyes,he was wearing a green shirt with brown he got over to them he realised that he was shaking in a fetal position with a glass gourd filled with water clenched in his hands as Fu tried to talked to him to calm him down.

From the looks of it Fu knew who this guy was,maybe a friend of hers,or more likely some other poor sap she torments.

"Fu whats going on,who is this guy?"

turning around with a panicked look in her eyes she told him it was her village leader lord Shibuki but now that he saw him in real life shivering on the ground he wasn't that impressed if anything he was embarrassed for the real news was much more important.

The legendary well hidden village of the waterfall was invaded by rogue ninja.

yeah this apparently happened last night while Choji and Fu were sleeping in the cave during the just stormed in out of no where and captured the civilians and kept them as hostages along with his team Shinji and Rikimaru who were looking for him when he had disappeared but after hours of searching Rikimaru gave up and told Shinji "Akamichi could take care of himself" then they followed the client to help her deliver to cargo back to the actual village and spent the night there as thanks for their help..an thats when all hell broke loose and the rogue ninja's attacked but lucky lord shibuki manage to escape with both the boy and the village sacred treasure, The Hero's he ask how many ninja's they were against he was surprised to hear that there was less than 10 ninja's in the raid!.Choji then asked how could they be taken over so easily by such a small foe and where were the ninja's of the village,shouldn't there be guards protecting the village or something?.but surprisingly and probably the dumbest thing he had ever herd there were no guards in the hidden !

yup thats where never vilage guards in the entire history of the village.

since the very beginning of the village apparently all the past leaders of the village thought that their village was so secure and well hidden that they would never have to have ninja's guarding the village and All the ninja's over genin level were all out on missions and what were left were just the civilians and the occasional academy drop out and Fu of course but that's about it!,which easily lead to the downfall and capturing of the village .on the bright side ,Rikimaru and Shinji manage to take some of them down before they got captured so that told him they might just be at genin to low chonin level but still going against a group of ninja especially at his level was suicide.

"so..what now?"ask Fu to lord shibuki who had just barely manage to get a hold of himself and talk without shaking.

Shibuki tightened his grip on the glass guard and stared down at the water inside with his head down."we... wait for the ninja of our village to come back from their missions"he said solemnly not taking eye's off the water.

"what?,you can't be serious lord shibuki!"cried the boy beside him.

"bu-but they have my family trapped down there!,we need to save them!.you have to!, your the chief!"the boy shouted beyond worried for the lives of his family.

everyone in the cave could feel the pain and grief coming off the boy,especially Choji seeing as he genuinely understood what it felt like to be powerless and have your home get destroyed.

"nako..i'm sorry but...as the village leader its my main priority to kept the hero's water protected at all cost,it's most likely what they came here for.."shibuki with a sad expression on his this the boy,Nako looked was it?, they were just gonna wait. let them get killed off one by one until there village ninja's came back from their missions!.

"but chief! there gonna start executing them by tomorrow!"he said with terror filled tears in his eyes.

"my dad's lined up to be the first of them to be killed!,we need to do something please!"he begged openly sobbing.

Shibuki had started shaking again,but not in fear this time. it was with that he had let this happen. guilt that he never did what his predecessors should of done and made a rotation of ninja guards for the village,guilt that he was too much of a coward to stay and fight and most of all, guilt from what he was going to say next.

"Nako...I have no choice,this"he said holding up the hero's water."is the most important thing in the village...it is the sacred duty of the village chief to guard it at any and all cause...even if a few sacrifices have to be made..."he said with every word tasting like bitter poison.

Nako felt like his world was was wrong,his life wasn't supposed to be like everything had been normal and easy,he play with sister, hanged out with his friends and help his mother clean up trash by the was it,that was his life,his simple normal life,but then this nightmare all happened so fast too,first his father got beaten and captured along with his mother and sister then lord Shibuki rushes in and picks him up before they could take him too and now here he was sitting in the cave entrance being told by the man he looked up to,to just wait it out for the village ninja's to come back while his family's life's were on the like this never happened in waterfall,were supposed to be safe from bad guys like this!,things like this only happened in scary stories parents tell kids so they would behave but this was no story this was really happening...this just can't be happening!.

seeing the look of distress on Nako,Fu reached out with her hand to try and comfort the boy,but as soon as he saw her coming near him he panicked even more and ran over to Choji and hide behind his leg which made Fu flinch and Choji confused.

the boy was trembling and sobbing on him and being the giant softy he was it didn't sit right with him to see crying children,so with what little child nurturing skills he picked up from all those babysitting D-Rank missions he did the only he could think of for the poor kneeled down infront of him and opened up his arms hoping he would take his offer. the response was immediate as he rushed into choji's hug and cried his eyes out with choji just patting him on his head to try and calm him down while steadily rocking back and forth and surprisingly it worked!.Nako actually started to calming down in his arms and was now just doing quiet whimpers while clinging onto couldn't believe the crap he did on D-Rank missions actually helped him in a real life scenario.

when Nako finally stopped crying he looked up to choji with pleading red bloodshot from crying eye's and he stared at him,well more like his headband,then the gear in Nako's head started Churning.

"ne,onii-san"he had with his eyes still glued onto choji's headband.

"you a ninja,apart of konoha right?"

"well yeah...what are getting a-"

"thank kami!"he said relieved as if his prayers had been answered.

"konoha is the world's strongest village so that must mean the strongest ninja"he continued with a spark of hope shining in his eyes.

Choji was no genius but even he could tell where this going but before he could say anything Nako kept on talking.

"cause that means **you can save us right?**,**you're a strong ninja right?**,**you deal with stuff like this all the time right?**,onii-chan"

Choji froze,his eyes shrank to pinpricks and his left eye started he wasn't in the cave holding was back in the BBQ diner holding holding a crying midori who was saying the same words,begging him to help save everyone and then his vision fast forwards to him seeing the same diner completely destroyed with everyone in it killed and staring at the charred remains of midori who's hollowed out eyes stared back at him.

"Onii-chan"

"Onii-chan!"shouted Nako snapping choji mostly out of his trance.

"so you'll do it right,you'll help us,save my village?"Nako pleaded.

the image of a dead midori that just wanted the same thing flashed in his mind and cemented his resolve.

never again...

he stood up and walked over to lord shibuki and Fu. turning to them with his fists clenched and a serious look on his face.

"where is the entrance to the hidden waterfall village..."

* * *

**ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~**

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**_  
_**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**_  
_**Climbing the mountain, never coming down.**_  
_**Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

_**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,**_  
_**Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.**_  
_**A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.**_  
_**Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

_**Don't try to look so wise.**_  
_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_  
_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**You say, "Dreams are dreams."**_  
_**"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."**_  
_**You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**_

_**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.**_  
_**Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.**_  
_**(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.**_

_**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,**_  
_**'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**_

_**Don't try to live so wise.**_  
_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_  
_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**(Repeats 3 times )**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

* * *

**AN:**

yo guys again sorry for the late chapter i had some stuff to do involving school and home so i was recap time!.

Choji's teammates were kidnaped and the hidden waterfall was hijacked and their village leader is too much off a coward to do anything but hid and protect the hero's water.

on a lighter note Choji now has a sidekick!,Fu!.

yes,technically Fu is in fact sensor type but that's only one of her talents.

and yes Choji is still haunted by the events of the pain invasion and will be a recurring thing in this fic.

but seriously folks i wasn't joking when i said things are gonna get more serious after this chapter.

the only hint i can give you for the next chapter is that Choji will know the true difference between his strength and those around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**AN:Yo guys!,it's bine a while,look i'm sorry it took so long but I've got good news!. i did entire story.i know exactly how everything from the beginning to the end is going to go an my god! Is this going to be a long story!.**

**Now just some reminders this is NOT a bashing,harem or Mary sue fanfic.**

**This is and always will be about the butterfly effect and how one action no matter how small or dumb effects the possible might be how the story began but at this point in the story he's just as expendable as everyone else in the story.**

**with all the small changes he's made in this time-line that WILL eventually turn into big changes on their own meaning soon it will no longer be considered the same universe as the original time-line,there would of just bine too many changes by the end of the story.**

**Also, Choji is not a hero or chosen one super not even close.**

**He's just one guy with an fat complex with a 50-50 chance of happening future knowledge and his clans jutsu**

**no will of fire or bloodline not even average speed for regular ninja's.**

**What im trying to say is all the cards are stacked against him and he knows it...but he will keep trying not because he thinks he has the power to fix everything and that everything will be alright.**

**he knows he probably wont survive this an he should just give up before he gets killed again but...it's because he's the only one to ever get the oppertunity for another only one of countles milions who had begged and preyed for a chance to redo all their misstacks and failures in life,so he can't be self needs to step up his game but not for himself but for everyone who was never given a chance to do-over their mistacks and make a better world.**

**It wont be easy,hell!,its probably impossible,but my god is that fat bastered gonna try...**

* * *

wha..what?

He cant be serious right?she might be a cluts but even she could tell where this was going.

To go up against that many bad guys just by yourself is crazy,he'll get killed!this has to be a joke right..a big dumb joke that he was playing **right**?

Those where the thoughts of a shocked Fu when Choji Akamichi had demanded the location of the entrance to the village hidden in the waterfalls,but no it was not a jest or misunderstanding,by the hard look on his young pudgy face Choji was not joking around and was actually proposing to go into the village and perform a suicide/rescue mission that even a dense girl like her knew would end in total failure and...dier consequences for those involved.

This was insane!,she just made a friend and now he was going to get himself killed!,she had to stop this before it started!.

"what are you talking about boss?. Why would you want to know that,just stay here like lord Shibuki said and wait it out till the village ninja's come back from their missions everything will be fine" she said while trying her hardest to smile as she blatantly lies to Choji and silently prayed to kami that he would listen to her and not walk off to his to death,but her disappointment it didn't sway him in the slightest and he still prest on for the location of the entrance.

"just let the jonin ninja's handle it when they get back Boss,they will stop the bad guys for us so we should really just wait"she said almost desperately as her fake smile of reassurance started to break more and more with each word.

"Fu this is serious,people's lives are on the line here,both my comrades and your villagers lives,i don't have time to waste here,i need to go and help them now while they still have time!"choji said

"why.."Fu said soddenly changing then mood to a more tense feeling.

"why?!,what do you mean why!,people are in trouble and they need help that's why!"shouted Choji not believing he had to explain why he had to save the hostages and his own teammates from execution.

"no i mean why should you care" she corrected herself in a bizarrely cold tone that greatly reminded him of the day before in the cave when they first officially meet,all the bubblyness was gone and it felt colder all of a sodden.

"what?"he said very confused.

"why would you care so much about people you barely even know and a village you never even bin to before" she continued in her cold tone with any trace of her smile wiped clean off her face as she stared back at choji's suppressed eyes with her hard questioning one.

oh how the tables have turned!.

It seemed choji wasn't the the only one disturbed by Fu's sudden change in personality as both shibuki and even young nako where staring at her in shock although Shibuki seemed to be less shocked than nako as if he suspected this sort of reaction from her some how.

"you told me your self"she continued. "they were just using you to fill in a spot for their sick teammate,they don't really care about you, they didn't even stop to look for you when we where stuck in the cave last night and as for the village their even worse!,you don't owe them anything so why would you risk your life for those ungrateful bastard humans!"she finished with a angry shout that scared little nako even more causing him to hug choji's leg even harder.

"Fu it doesn't matter how bad people are or how badly you my think of them,i know it sounds clechie but in life and death situations whatever problems you have with someone you have to put it aside and help! Which is what I'm going to do"he shouted back frustrated and confused on why Fu would say such things.

This made her even more mad as she got up from the ground and walked over to Choji and then with her surprisingly amazing strength grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground even taking nako up with him as he was still clenching on choji' leg but it didn't seem to make a difference as both him and choji where suspended half a foot in air by Fu who seemed to be doing this with ease as Choji struggled to pull her arms away but they seemed to have a iron like grip on him and wouldn't budged as her hard stare stayed locked on to his.

"look at you,you can't even beat me and you plan on fighting ninja's that captured the entire village"she shouted at him as he still struggled to break free. "do you even have a plan huh,were you just about to jump in their with your fist raised and expect to win!".

"i..i have to try..i just have to"he croaked out.

"And what get killed like a pig running into a slaughter!"

If it was possible Fu got even madder "i don't get it!,whats wrong with you!. you get nothing out of this and every thing to loose why are you doing this!"she said with her voice starting to crack and her grip on him starting to loosen as small tear's started to fall from her eye's.

"why..be the hero when your rescuing villains?" she said silently to herself probably not expecting Choji to hear her but he did.

It made him stop his struggling for a second and look back at his moral values that had guided him throwout both this current life and the one before.

Why was he the him now...

* * *

**current time lines 4 years ago in konaha**

* * *

"again!,we lost again"shouted an upset 8 year old who's team had once again had lost at a children's game called playing ninja.

"its all fat Akamichi's fault,he's always getting caught first because he's to slow too run and too big to hide" said another boy.

"yeah,any team that has him on looses everytime,lets just play without him guy's"said the first boy who had all the other boys agreeing with him in removing choji from the game.

While this was going on a young 8year old Choji was just watching this feeling rejected and he was not wanted among his peers Choji walked away in sadness when he noticed something it was a blue butterfly and it was trapped in a spiders web,out of pure kindness Choji reached out and pulled out the butterfly and set it free.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Choji was sitting down on a bench with his father choza telling him about the bad day he was having and how all the other children made fun of him.

"and they said all Akamichi are fat and slow"choji finished dejectedly to his father.

"i see" he said back to his son,he wasn't by nature a very serious man but when it came to family especially his son he had to think his words throw and not say or make rash actions,he smiled gently at his son.

"well then,let me tell you something son,non of those boys have as kind of heart as you do"

"huh"choji said in confusion.

"someday" choza continued "you will have a group of real friends that see the quality inside you and respect you for it"he said.

"but"he said again in a serious tone. "that's only if you respect yourself and your decisions in life even if the chips are down and everyone else is in the opposite direct remember to always be yourself and stick to what YOU believe in and not what others enforce you to believe, people forget this and are often lead astray down dark paths and almost never return to what they once were"

he pats his son on the head with an even bigger smile. "but you my boy are special,not many people have a moral compass like yours,so no matter what i know you will always make the RIGHT choice but not because it was good or bad but because it was YOUR choice, you live by this and stick to your gut you will find true friends that you can believe in and in turn they will believe in you."

choji's eye's widened and looked back at his father in shock at the faith he had in him.

"re-really" he asked.

"yes choji"choza answered. "never change my son even if the very world flips upside down and your backs against the ropes, keep fighting for your decisions and belief's ,that along with your kind heart and i promise you,you will overcome every obstickle"

"in fact choji" he said with his eye's turning to the clouds with a fond expression on his face. "

"i'm looking forward for the day when i can fight alongside you Choji."

* * *

**flash back end**

* * *

"it's..it's because..it's my decision to make and i will always stick by my decisions no matter what,it's my nindo my ninja way "Choji finally said to Fu who still had him and nako suspended in the air.

"even if you die?!"shouted Fu one more time.

Choji just did a forced smirk "i'd rather of lived my life and die knowing I did what i thought was right instead of living my life filled with regrets and what if's that would drive me crazy"

at this Fu could not take it anymore and dropped Choji. "well fine!,go get out of here an die like a pig!,see if i care!"all the while she said that she had tear's pouring down her face at the thought of him dying.

After dusting himself off from the short fall he realized he wasn't going to get much else from Fu so he turned to Shibuki for answers.

"lord Shibuki where is the entrance"choji demanded.

"i cant tell you"Shibuki said solemnly.

"what!"shouted Choji.

"the village's entrance is a closely guarded secret and key for the protection of the village we cant go giving the location of the entrance to outsiders even if their alies" he finish with his eye's casted down not daring to look at choji's direction.

"but lord shibuki!,my family,we have to save them and everyone else in the village before tomorrow or they will start executing them,please!"pleaded nako.

"that's enough nako!" shouted shibiki silencing nako.

"it is the sacred duty of the all the members of the hidden waterfall to keep the village entrance secret at all cost even at the risk of our lives!,do you understand now that even if some die as long as the rules and traditions are kept as it has always been they would not have died in vain but for the good of the village"shibuki finished.

"see it all makes sense now doesn't it nako,if the village ninja arrive back too late then your father and a minor few would of just have sacrificed their lives for the greater good of the whole village,they would be hero's of the village not tragedies , you do want your father to be known as a hero right nako?"

nako didn't know what to say,the way the chief put it somehow made it sound like it was a good thing he was going to be orphaned by tomorrow and that people dying was somehow for the good of the village,to be the son of a hero was the dream of every boy and the title would be very tempting for any child but the price...the chief was basically asking him to choose between his father and a title...

"come on nako,you know I'm right so just wait it out here with us-he pointed to both himself and the still crying Fu- and everything will be fine,I'm sure your father and the villagers will understand that a few sacrifice's need to be made for the greater good of the village so what do you say?"he said with one hand reached out to nako.

Nako still could not believe what was being villager's lives,scarifies for the village?,it didn't sit right with him but then again he was a child and lord Shibuki was the Chief so maybe this was the right thing and maybe he was just too young to understand maybe he-

"No"

"what!" came shibuki's voice at Choji's no.

Choji with hit fists clenched walked over to Shibuki with his eye's shadowed by his head band and a grim frown on his face.

"what do you mean no!,this discussion doesn't even have anything to do with you konaha-ninja,I am the leader of this villager and you have no say in what i tell him or anyone here to do"shouted Shibuki as he subconsciously clenched the Hero's water hard to himself.

"you know"said Choji silently. "their are a lot of bad people out there in the world,murderers,rapists,people that get off on torturing others but you are something special"choji leaned down and made sure to have full eye contact with the shivering Shibuki. "your the type of guy that would use and abuse the trust your comrade's and villagers have in you and then just leave them to die to save yourself."his eye's hardened even more. "that's not called being a leader,that's called being a coward"

shibuki flinched at his harsh but truthful words.

"but to make matters even worse you sit here trying to convince a child that it's a good thing to turn his back to his own family and tell him it's for some so called 'good of the village'.for people like that the only title their worthy of is SCUM not coward!"

turning away from the shivering pathetic man choji walked back over to nako with a reassuring smile. "alright little buddy,its gonna be okay,just take my throw the entrance and all take care of it can you do that for me?"

nako nodded while wiping away his tear's "ye-yeah,it's this way ,lets go!" he said pointing to a direction deeper in the cave and started running over to it. Choji was about to follow him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"please..don't go,you'll just get killed" pleaded Fu one last time as she held onto him begging him not to just smiled and shrugged off her hand and raised his in a thumbs up and said "no can do,like i said i made my decision,beside"he said while turning back to the direction nako ran to. "whats the point in living if your filled with regrets and what if's"An with that he took off into the direction nako went leaving both Fu and Shibuki only with their thoughts.

I..am scum? Thought Shibuki his head down and his teeth gritted in self loathing.

Boss..Choji..you..thought Fu as she clenched his white scarf that she still had around her neck.

* * *

deeper in the cave we find both nako and Choji surround by small pools of water,apparently one of them was the entrance to the village mean that in order to get in and out of the village one would have to swim in a underground current to get there.

"this is it?" ask choji as they both stared at the biggest one and were about to dive in"

"yeah"answered nako timidly.

"okay lets go" said Choji with false bravado to cheer up nako even thow he was having second thoughts himself.

so they dived in head first into the chilled for a long distances was not a new experience for choji,it honestly reminded him of his old Academy days training when they had him and his old class mate's trained for weeks on how to hold our breath longer than the average civilian tho it would seen that the civilians here in the land of waterfall had some form of that training as well seeing how nako was doing just fine being under water for so long. 7mins of swimming later nako finally gave him a signal with his finger pointed upward that they had made it to the village and it was time surface the water.

When they broke trow the water surface the first thing Choji did was make sure they headed for cover so they silently swam over to the biggest thing they could find for a good hiding place which just so happends to be the roots of a gigantic getting there back their breaths and making certain the cost was clear choji got down to business,only a moron would rush into this without having some idea what he was getting into so he asked nako what was the state of the village and how many bad guys they had to take down.

He complied and told him all that he where about 9 ronins here, 2 of them are probably guarding the captured villagers and his teammates,6 of them were probably patrolling the village for anyone they missed and the last one the boss of the whole attack was some ex-ninja from here which would explain how they got in the village in the first place and that he was at lest Chonin level which would be a huge obstacle to Choji and that's only IF he makes it that far.

They didn't even have much time as the sun was setting and they had till morning to save everyone.

The fate of an entire village rests in the hands of a civilian child and a chubby reluctant timetraveler with a less than half-assed plan.

Yup,their screwed.

* * *

**ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~**

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**_  
_**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**_  
_**Climbing the mountain, never coming down.**_  
_**Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

_**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,**_  
_**Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.**_  
_**A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.**_  
_**Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

_**Don't try to look so wise.**_  
_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_  
_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**You say, "Dreams are dreams."**_  
_**"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."**_  
_**You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**_

_**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.**_  
_**Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.**_  
_**(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.**_

_**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,**_  
_**'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**_

_**Don't try to live so wise.**_  
_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_  
_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

_**(Repeats 3 times )**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_  
_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

* * *

**AN:**

**yes i'm back an im so sorry for the wait.i'll try to make my updates much earlier than that for the future now recap time.**

**holy shit so much character development in such a short chapter!.**

**we now know choji's reason for his determination to see this throw to the end and why he's such a good guy. even if the world royally fucks him over he keeps sticking to his ninja way.**

**An i'm not bashing Shibuki either,he is very clearly a coward in the anime and doesn't start to change his ways until the filler arc.**

**and Fu now some of you are gonna think she was being out of character and your wrong,you see Fu or atlest the Fu in my fanfic wants to make friends but is hated by her very home for just have the 7tails inside of her which make's her bitter to the people of her village and most humans in general which is why she can't understand why choji would wan to save any of them.**

**Fu's not a bad girl she's just complicated..really complicated..goodlord imagine her as a teenager!.**

**but all jokes aside this will be the start of choji's true trail's in his second life.**

**well he survive on his own...he doesn't have snow balls chance in hell.**

**see yah next time.**


	11. Chapteauthor's note's

**AUTHORS NOTE**: okey first i would like to say...this story is NOT dead,i was busy so whatever...

look real life is like a fucking train wreak an honestly if it wasn't this fic would of been half done by now but shit what can i say things here's whats going to happen,im ACTUALLY going to try another go at this whole fanfic writing thing,the truth is before i suddenly stopped i finished the entire story step by step in my head so writers block wont be a problem,BUT i can't do as i did when i first started an try to spam out 3 or so chapters a week,that just makes my work sloppy an filed with errors that irritate everyone,so i'm thinking of making it a bi weekly thing atlest,this way everyone's happy.

Next i would like to say that once again this fic was ment for one thing an one thing only,to see what would happen if you take a minor character with no huge impact on the plot an restart four years of his/her's past to see the MANY spiderwebs of changes it causes all connected to the very moment he/her set foot in the the theme an center of the story will always be about the butterfly effect NOT thing i like the most about the butterfly effect is it doesn't matter what you use or how weak or powerful it is,just one action out of place can make a perfect world or the end of it,i could of used anyone an it would not of mattered,the butterfly effect would still be the main focus,its a wild uncontrollable phenomenon in time an space that will drive the time traveler mad trying to counter it.

_**Tenten**_

_**sai**_

_**shino**_

_**kankuro**_

_**choji**_

these 5 were my random five options who were candidates for my fic,they are all not too important that the plot would fall apart if they despaired of are expendable in of these 5 i needed a character that had the highest chance surviving long enough to properly study, understand an explain the problems with time travel,power level an plot importance does not matter in my choice,i needed a character who's back round was both interesting an simple at the same time,a character who's past experiences will help his personality grow in hard situations and do whatever he could just to reach another inch in the 100 mile run,his only avantage is the small fragments of unchanging knowledge that ironically will slowly mean nothing as time goes by an his own dwindling hope of one day making sense of any of this an surviving long enough to do something important in his second is not a isn't some super fun restart where the main guy bangs all the girls an instant kills every foe,choji will learn...why even lighting never strike twice,because no matter what,nothing can be perfectly replicated in the universe.

Finally i would like to say,i may not be the best Author...but my god will i try.

Thats all foaks.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing..that is all.**

**AUTHERS NOTE:...IM SORRY I NEGLECTED YOU!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:...**SURVIVING A SHIT STORM**

* * *

If you could capture a perfect picture of what true hopelessness in humanity looked like you would get alot of good pics in the land of waterfall in its current state.

Hundreds of people young an old we're all huddled up an cowering in feein the center of the village as their house's we're either being raised or burnt down by the small team of merciless capturers who had a good portion of them on a wooden stage used for speakers during village meetings with nooses tied around their necks ready to be hanged once the rouges leader gave the word.

These poor men an women standing ontop of wooden boxes on display to be publicly executed we're the foolish but brave one's,the few villagers who choose to attempt to fight back against the invaders using anything from knives, pitch forks an hell even a chair out of desperation to defend their home.

They didn't even stand a chance.

What little hope the rest of the village had were crushed as they looked on in horror as seeming effortlessly the rouge ninja slaughtered their bravest braking both body an spirit, no one was speared, even the children who took up arms were beaten horribly an then whipped into submission, many after that lost all will to rise up an fight back, if they were willing to torture children of all things they didn't even want to know the horrors they would inflict on the rest them.

They did however have small moment of hope when the 2 of the 3 konaha ninja's showed up an managed to take out a few of the invaders but that hope too was dashed when their would be saviors were overwhelmed by the rouge leaders power an were swiftly delt with as the monster of a man beat the boys into the ground knocking out one with positivity gruesome looking axe kick to the head slamming the boy into the ground with a bloody head wound an then spin around to most likely shattering the others ribs with a forward kick to the stomach that moved so fast the onlookers could of sworn he telaported over to the frightened child who looked like he lost all hope the moment his comrade went down.

Such a display of raw power terrified all the captives as they all complied with the invaders in fear of punishment of being the next example, the survivors of the slaughter, the ones who fought back along with the still alive konaha ninja we're all tide up on the stage as the leader thought it would be fitting punishment to have them all be executed by morning, this actually got a reaction from the villagers who had family members an friends on said stage an begged an cried for their lives only to get yelled at an whipped for talking without being spoken to. Tho their pleading did give their leader an fun idea, a twisted fun idea.

He wanted a trade, something of equal value to their lives, if the village could give them that they could all live another emediatly there were shouts of people offering their land, homes, money an even for some their bodies if their loved ones could be saved in return, in the end the rouge leader shook his head at all their offers an cut to the chase an gets to what he was really after.

The heros water.

the sacred water of the hidden waterfall an the villages greatest treasure for nearly a hundred years, it's legendary power was said to multiply anyone's chakra levels to a unheard of level an was a key factor in many of the waterfalls Victor's in major conflicts in the past,to even think about giving the location of such a treasure away was near blasphemous to the villagers as many became tight lipped even risk of loosing their fellow villagers lives. Seeing this sudden loyalty to their villages custmes the leader just smirked as if expecting this reaction an with a suttle snap of his fingers he called their bluff.

The wooden box under a little girls feet on stage was kicked over.

She struggled wildly for several seconds but ultimately stopped moving all together an just hung their limply swinging side to side on her noose as the villagers all started beyond shell-shocked as a child that looked not even 7 years old was hanged infront on them, in the crowd a woman sobbed uncontrollably she was being held back by the villagers around her preventing her from rushing to her death trying to get to the girl girl on the stage, all the while she was wailing out sobbed filled howls like 'MY B-BABY, NO GET OFF ME SHE NEEDS ME!',the shame the men felt holding her back instead of helping her save her child would haunt them forever. But it was for the greater good, they no longer held any dolutions of their own strength compared to their capturers, they may have had the numbers on their side but the level of skill their enemies had made them all look like unarmed children in comparison, there was nothing they could do.

letting the hysterical woman charge over to try an save her dying child would just be the same as letting the woman kill herself, she would be butchered before she could even get near her.

They just all gritted their teeth an held their heads down an tried their hardest to egnore their aching Hearts at the gruggling chocking sounds the girl was making as her eyes were starting to roll over to the back of her head as she was loosing contiousness.

Out of nowhere a kunai sailed passed the crowd cutting throw the rope making the uncontious but still alive girl fall to the stage as subconsciously her lungs greedily sucked up as much oxygen as they could.

Everyone stared in shock an tured to where kunai had come from only to gap at the running form of some fat kid who was hauling ass out the scene praying to kami he would live to kick his own ass for being this stupid.

Dispite being thoroughly dumbfounded at this new 'hero's' sudden appearance an aperant exit the rouges some snapped out of their confusion by the bark of there leader as the hunt was on for choji's head on a platter.

The leader sent most of them to find the boy an bring him alive if they could. It's no fun torturing dead bodies after all.

All the while nobody noticed a terrified but brave black heired 8 year old child sneack onto the stage an untying the captives ready for execution.

' onii-san,please don't get hurt',nako thought as he got busy untying the first person he could get to while internally praying for his companions safety.

Shaking his head as if to get rid of any doubt he silently reprimanded himself, 'choji onii-san is a konaha ninja, konaha's one of the strongest', he thought with childlike innocence, 'I'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing '

'I have no freakin idea what I'm doing! ' thought our protagonist as he ran like his life depended on it trow the trees sarounding the outer parts of the inner village witch to his delight was covered in slot of thick tree's perfect for cover as he just barely managing to keep out of sight of his persuiters who were catching up slowly from his rear,if he didn't have years of experience in using forests to stay hidden from both his years in the academy an on the field they would have no doubt found an killed him by now.

Anyone who said playing hide an seek 'ninja style ' all the time with shikamaru as a children was just a stupid waste of time could suck it, he was alive wasn't he!.

Back to reality he was in a bind, he had set up traps somewhere in this area where his trail lead them but in order for it to work he needed to stay completely still in the cover of the thick branches an mask his chakra as best he could,he was not trained for any form of demalision type of combat outside of the basics an life experience but he knew that he needed to get ride of them all at once instead of one at a time if he had any hope of pulling this suicide mission off.

"you see him? " one of the rouges asked as he scouted to the left his group scanning the foliage of the trees for any sign of their target an finding it very irritating that the boy could somehow keep himself well hidden even in an unfamiliar villages terrain,"fucking tree loving konaha ninja's" one grumbled himself.

"no,no sign of him" another in group reported as they walked further into the forest find no trace of the boy as even his foot prints dissapaired the moment they got close to the tree's, "you would think that a fat ass brat like that would be easier to spot" one said chuckling.

"definitely a konaha ninja that's for sure, damn tree fuckers, a Forrest like this is their home turf watch your backs who knows where that little turd could turn up next" he said pushing through some bushes keeping an eye out for even the slightest movements on the trees with a blade ready.

"hah!, what's the matter pussy, you scared of a little leaf prick?, the other 2 we beat didn't even stand a chance so why you acting like this one's any different "a arrogant sounding rouge said as he honestly thought finding an killing the brat would be easy, fuck bringing him on alive he was enjoying the site of watching girl hang an was cackling madly when he watched the girls mother break down over it, then that little shit had to go an ruin it by butting in an cutting the rope, he was gonna enjoy murdering that fat fuc-

***BOOM! ***

If they had been paying more attention they would have noticed the trip wire explosives Choji's had triggered the moment they got into position, he didn't bring enough paper bombs to kill most of them but by adding a few kunai next to the paper bombs the metal shrapnel did serious amounts of damage to the rouges as one had his hands covering his bleeding face screaming while another was heavily gushing out blood from his now stump of a leg an an arm, two of the rouges died instantly from being so close to the explosion leaving nothing more than bloody burnt corpses an chunks of meat scattered all over the field, if Choji wasn't so focused on survival right then he would be horrified at the results.

Climbing down from his birds nest position in the top of the tree's Choji made short work of the screaming one who had lost his sight in both his eyes from the metal shrapnels by tackling him an stabbing him in the neck before he could react,the act of killing had never felt right to Choji but he knew he had no choice in the situation, the man's cries would of alerted others to their location faster, he had less than two minute tops before the smoke from the explosion would be easily seen by just looking upwards near the sound of the bombings.

He acted quickly an drew his kunai to in order to look more intimidating as he walked over to the last living enemy, he needed answers,an he was going to get them.

With a bleeding stump for a leg an an left arm an his teammates all dead Choj didn't even need to put on a show of intimidation,the man was terrified, his team were all atlest chonin level an yet this little demon had murdered them all in a explosion of hell fire!, it was probably the rapid blood loss doing this to him but at that moment if the boy had said he was the shinigami coming for his soul he would believe him a beg for forgiveness of his soul before being judged for the afterlife.

He told him everything, who they were an where they came from, turns out most of them were just a bunch of missing nin rejects who's bounties weren't even worth collecting, they called themselves the (dark winds) an traveled around as a group of mercinaries for hire an were relatively quiet in the criminal community up till 3 months earlier they had encountered a man who promised them riches beyond their wildest dreams if they could get him a certain item he's been looking to get his hands on for years.

at first Choji thought this mystery man must of been working with some enemy village who had bad history with the waterfall village but the bleeding man shook his head an through shallow breaths an told him this man wasn't affiliated with any known village as far as the (dark wind) knew, he just appeared one day at their base with a briefcase full of money an promise of fame an fortune, not only that but the man also struck a deal with their leader as a 'deposit' of sorts until he could rewarded for getting the heroes water.

Becoming even more curious choji asked why this 'deposit' was so important, the wounded man explained that it wasn't just money, it was a drug, a drug that could turn a normal man's strength several times its human limitations,he explained, an experimental version of the heroes water but with far too many defects to be considered useful,for one it was highly addictive as their leader would good into a blood thirsty rage if he didn't get his dosage every 12 hours,but the perks could only be called extraordinary as the man had gone from a simple missing nin to monster practically over night.

This worried choji as he had only heard of anything remotely similar to this, a curse mark,but in drug form?.

'did this have anything to do with the hidden sound... Was orochimaru involved!?'

He tried to get the name of their employer ,the man looked sickly pain now showing he didn't have long but he managed to force out an answer as Choji's listened closely.

"h.. Hi-s *huff* n-ame.. Is.. Gat-"

The man didn't get to finish his confession as a hail of extremly fast shuriken descended down apon the two, out of the pure instinctual need to live Choji's body reacted quickly an made his preform the ever life saver substitution jutsu just in time as the field he was just in along with the dying man was covered in hundreds of razor sharp blade's, the site of the one legged man who was just alive a moment ago was now filled head to waist in blade's,the site was horrible but choji just bit his lip at the grim site an filed it away as another gruesome image he would need to repress if he wanted to survival this next obstacle.

Up in the tree's two more rouge ninja's had shown up an neither looked even the tiniest bit regretful about murdering their own Comrad, if anything they looked pleased at him being caught in their attempt on Choji's life.

"well shit guess koga finally ran out ah luck eh gango? " the taller one of the left said smirking at his comrades corpses, "damn with a fucked up body like that we may have just did the poor bastard a favor, you know how the boss-man hates having weaklings or cripples working for him, putting him down now was probably for the best" He laughed not even trying to hide his glee as his partner on the right shook his head at the Corps in disgust, "couldn't even get one child without getting blown up, Tsk, guess that's what we get for taking in rejects from sound an the hidden grass, next time yoma-sama gets replacements I'm asking for the only good quality ninja's in the mist"he said calmly as if the scattered bodies all around the field were just easily replaceable toys the broke due to cheap quality.

Choji felt sick.

"the hell his wrong with both of you, weren't they your comrades!?, why are you acting like they didn't matter! "Choji's shouted angrily, konaha from day one had always preached teamwork an valuing your comrades, even gangs could understand this bond an grow stronger because of it,if the situation was in reverse an it was someone Choji cared about who he caused to die...he would never forgive himself. So for them to just shrug off their teammates like they were nothing more than dead bugs to be whipped away made him sick.

"well gango wanna let me do the honors of skinning this pig or do you wanna do it? " the one on the left asked his partner who just took one look at Choji an frowned as if looking at garbage, "by all means he's yours, but you do know we were ordered to bring him in alive right,if this gets out I'm not vouching for you hikama "

"yeah yeah whatever" the man said rolling his eyes at his partners stiff personality an stared down Choji with glee, "what the boss man doesn't know won't hurt me, now come here kid an I'll make it quick" at that he jumped off his branch to get in a swing of his katana but just barely missed the boys head as he dived out of the way tucking his legs into a ball an rolling behind an tree for cover, this didn't last thing as the man had suddenly appeared next to him with his leg ready for a kick to the ground face, he couldn't dodge but he had enough time to cover his head with his arms as he was kicked hard across the ground onto his back, he wasn't even given a moments rest as he had to roll out of the way to avoid 3 kunai that struck the patch of grass he was just laying on.

cructching on all fours Choji knew he had to think of something fast, explosives took time an strategy to be useful so those were out, plus what was left would only cause mild burns an not real damage like last time, he didn't even have back up to help an aside from wasting his valuable but limited chakra he didn't have much left in options.

Reaching for his putch he pulled out some wire he kept hidden just for emergency moments like this, "oh what's this, ninja wire?, hah what, gonna save us the trubble an hang yourself now haha"the rouge laughed but the stopped as Choji started wrapping the wire around himself.

"holy shit gango I think he's really gonna do it"

What he didn't notice were the kunai subtly attached to each line, an even if he did he wouldn't understand why it would be a treat.

"human bolder! "Choji said surprising both men as he charged at hikama in his tank form causing hikama to have to dodge but to his surprise again the genin seemed to have excellent control of his movements in said form was easily able to turn on a dime spinning in the the other direction mowing down foliage all just to get to the dodging rouge, finally have enough the man swore as he raised his sword infront on the rushing human bolder, "alright I've had fucking enough, die you little shit! " he said slicing his sword down on the boy hoping his swords blade would cut him to pieces, but what he didn't expect was for sparks to shoot out from where his blade connected with him.

"WHAT! "he shouted at the sparks grow more heating up his blade as he was actually being pushed back by the boy who was giving it his all using the kunai net he made as spikes to counter the man's sword, weapon users had always been a bitch to fight in the past, using technique's like this was a excellent idea created by shikamari in the old time line in their first genin days, over the years he would just rely on his spiky hair but until he could grow it long enough this version will has to do.

"damn, I don't know what sort of freaky shit this is but I ain't loosing to some brat !" the rouge's anger drove him as he didn't even think twice in unleashing a barrage of strikes on the spinning spiked ball as the field lite up in sparks with each class, loosing patients the man channelled chakra to his sword making it several times more dangerous an jumped into the air descending down with his weapon pointed downward ready to impale the boy-bolder in this one move.

Or atlest that was the plan.

He was beyond shocked to see that when he launched himself into the air Choji had done the same by bouncing him bolder form on the ground into the air meeting the rouge halfway into his decent but instead of being impaled by his blade Choji had deactivated his human bolder transformation nearily missing being sliced in half an then while they were both still falling grab the man with an out stretched giant arm an use the force of gravity to slam the man's entire body hard into the ground with the pressure of him giant arm crushing him under it's weight an wreaking the soil around the field in the impact kicking up dirt rocks an dust as Choji's arm returned to normal an he tried to catch his breath as the dust hid him from sight.

Choji was exhausted, doing all these techniques at the same time was seriously taxing his bodies stamina, something he didn't have alot of to begin with,worse was he didn't know for sure if that ended the fight an even if it did their was still the man's partner to deal with who by now had seen most of his limited bodies arsenal, he needed to end this quickly but with what?, his chakra had taken a serious dip controlling all those kunai's an turning them into a defensive/Offen shield against the man's blade, to add body expansion to that was just plain draining.

Then much to his horror the crater he had left the sword welding rouge in started to move!, slowly little by little the rocks were pushed away as a bloody hand rose to the surface showing the heavily bleeding man clawing his way out of the rubble with a furious look on his missing toothed face glaring into the dust smoke he could sense Choji in"y-you litt-le fucker! "he crocked out choking on blood an teeth as he looked like the dead coming out of his grave. "yo-u thin-k this s-hit i-s funny! " he screamed into dust cloud as he tripped over himself trying to get his mangled body to work to find the boy but was having difficulty even walking much less ready to continue any sort of fight, "i-ll fuc-king slaughter yo-u" the man slashed randomly in the smoke not even getting anywhere near the boy who was hidden several feet away trying to rest his tired body as the screaming madman raged on in the dust cloud cough an screaming for his blood while constantly tripping over his own battered legs that could not supported him anymore after being crushed, if Choji didn't have his an many others life on the line he would actually feel sorry for the man.

"enough "

That was the only warning the two got as a hail of shuriken even greater than before rained down like a silver hail storm onto the field cutting up trees an stone as they easily cut through flesh an bone spilling blood all over the ground.

But not Choji's blood, once again he had to watch another be killed merciless by his own teammate an just looked up in shock as the perpetrator tsked an shook his head, "how disappointing, why does yoma-sama always pair me up with useless cannon fodder, I should thank you child I've been looking for a reason to kill him for a while now, you breaking him was all I needed,after all what was said before is true"

"the (dark wind) have no need for either the weak or crippled, he just turned out to be both"he said with a look of revolution in his sharp eyes as he turned his eyes to his now dead partners corpse an shrugged away any feelings of regret, that is if he even had any to begin with, he was so use to putting weaklings down like this by now.

What sort of monster was this man, he's already murdered two of his comrades an didn't even seem to care, Choji knew he wasn't an ordinary ninja, not only did he seem more cold hearted than the average but he had a dark feeling about him, even his aperence was different than the rest, the others so far only wore black enough to cover most of their body even their faces an had either swords or staffs as weapons but this man who seemed to be able to pull hundreds of shuriken out of nowhere was wearing mostly silver, an arms similar to his own were covered in bandages but unlike his own was covered in black markings that he could only vaugly recognize.

Seals, dozens of them,from this distance he could see that they were different from the basic packaging seals to hold just one item each, his knowledge on the art was sadly very limited but from just the glances he could get they were definitely not for show.

'is that where all the shuriken are coming from? ' he wondered as it only made sense, just by glancing around him he could see hundreds if no thousands of shuriken on the field, there was no other way for him to have carried them around an the speed of which he sent them was inhuman, it was almost as if they were..

"automatic " he whispered under his breath as a cold sweat started to form on his hiding spot as the realization struck him, this rouge was using seals to make some sort of auto-fire weapons out of his someone as slow as him the thought of fighting an enemy who could attack at such speeds was insanely one-sided.

"there you are "

His eyes didn't even have time to widen in shock as he ducked out of the way from the torrent of deadly blade's hailed down on his position ripping apart the trees he was hiding in easily, the wave of death didn't stop there as the seemingly endless Gatlin chased him all the way to the edge of the small forest cornering him at a river bed while leading a trail of destruction, having no other choice Choji jumped into the river to nearily avoid the torrent with only one shallow cut to the right shoulder as he swam hurriedly under the stream preying his green jacket would help camraflodge him in the water as he traveled down stream, even as his lungs burned for air he kept low in the stream to hide himself as faintly he could hear the sound of the torrent even less.

Finally after feeling like his lung's were about to explode he surfaced to the top an crawled over to land out of the water coughing an choking out water, greedily sucking up air as he laid on one of the river stones trying to get his heart to calm down, once his mind could function properly again he came to the honest to kami conclusion.

He was in WAAAAAY over his head!.

Screw believing in yourself that maniac destroyed the entire forest in a matter of seconds an he didn't even look concerned he would run out of weapons!, how the hell was he suppose to fight that, he was a short range fighter not a long range one, people like that rouge had a huge advantage over people like him from a distance, he would be ripped to shreds before he could get anywhere near him, an he damn well wasn't gonna risk it charging at him in his bolder form, even with the spikes he'd be running into a slaughter, he could feel the high pressured wind chakra coming off those shuriken that cut up the forest like the tree's weren't even there, he had long been taught the dangers of wind users at the academy an even more so under a master of said element,his sensei knew winds main ability was to cut, on its own it's already deadly adding said chakra nature to a ninja weapon was just over kill in his opinion.

The smart thing to do would be to cut his loses, praise kami he managed to survive this long an get the hell out of there while he still could, he had already done far more than thought possible of him, he didn't need to do more, besides by now nako should be done freeing the villagers ready to be hanged an leading the evacuation, all he needed to do was get the flip out of there without being spotted an maybe just maybe he could live to see tomorrow.

"not bad child ",his blood ran cold at the voice an he could practically feel his heart beat stop as heavy foot steps got closer behind him, he couldn't move out of fear, "if you weren't the enemy you would be a useful recruit for the (dark wind) , not many live this long against my metal Rain",his brain was telling him to move but his instincts were screaming any sudden movements would lead to instant death so he was forced to stay still as the silver rouge got closer, "such a shame really, you've already proven just one of you is worth atlest 4 of our men, well 5 if you count that fool hikama but then again I did finish him off myself so maybe that doesn't count " he said with merith as tho he was remembering a fond memory, if Choji ever felt more scared in his life than he did right now he sure as shit didn't remember!.

"oh well" the man said directly behind the genin with both Gatlin seal arms raised ready to fire, "all good things must come to an end it seems " he said channeling a large portion of wind chakra to his bandaged arms about to release his biggest wave apon the boy.

Without even thinking fully about the consequences Choji pulled out his last paper bomb an throw it above his head infront of the surprised rouge who didn't have to to retract his arms as the bomb went off blasting Both of them across the river bank.

The rogue ninja was sent into the gravel with a rough landing while Choji land head first into the water with a huge splash. For a moment it was quiet an their was no response from the downed rouge or any sign of the water logged Choji.

Several seconds later the boy's head surfaced in the river coughing out the water he had inhaled an pulled himself to land again an didn't even bother trying to stand up an just stayed gasping on his hands an knee's, he had several cuts on him an his clothes were slightly singed from the explosion an his ears were still ringing from the blast an his vision was slightly blurry but overall he got off mostly unharmed, which he couldn't say the same for the rouge who had regained consciousness but was screaming bloody murder over the state of his now mangled arms that looked like they just went through a meat grinder as not even one finger remained on the right hand an all that was left on his left was his bloody elbow that had bone an metal shrapnel sticking out out.

It was the explosive that did this damage, Infact if the paper bomb really was that powerful Choji would of lost his head an shoulders Instead of just being launched into the river, no the real cause of all that damage was the wind chakra the rouge was building up in his arms, the bomb made him loose control an over load his seals ,all that deadly chakra had to go somewhere, bursting out of his arms was the only option without a usable exit.

an as a result the man was now armless wiggling helplessly on the ground cursing Choji for even being conceived an he looked at him with hateful pain filled eyes even as Choji finally got to his feet an slowly walked away the man was still screaming for his blood an vowing revenge.

Yeah he had enough, he was done fighting,he just wanted to get to the village exit an leave with evacuating villagers, an probably see a doctor *cough *...yeah definitely a doctor.

***BOOM! ***

"oh what the hell now!? " Choji groaned as he looked to his right out in the distance an say green smoke rise into the air. "oh farts.. " he cursed under his breath as he saw it, it was the signal he had given mako to use.

If things had gone horribly wrong.

"can I get a break today? " he said tiredly as sucked his aches an pains up an charged into the smoke signals direction silently preying everything would be OK by the time he got there.

Things were definitely not ok.

Nako couldnt help but think after he set off the smoke signal as things had gone south the moment he had gotten half the villagers through the exit after freeing the prisoners who we're to be executed, Choji had been an excellent diversion an had attracted most of the invaders attention an what was left was fighting the remaining brave villagers who were buying the rest of the village time to escape, nako's father being one of them, specking of which the boy had never seen so much pride in his father's face when he saw his son come to their people's aid, this notion that even a child would be brave enough to try an defend his home revitalized the freed brave ones to fight even harder than even before an actually push then invaders back!.

At first it seemed like they were winning especially when one of the two captured konaha ninja's joined in the fight an managed even with his head wound to take out another (dark wind) grunt with his tai jutsu skills but before they could start cheering for victory the crowd was blasted away by a huge gale of wind that injured many an knocked the rest the ground, even nako himself was sent flying a smacked into a wall with the wind knocked out of him.

As everyone moaned in pain but managed to get up they all become quite as they heard a slow auminious clapping.

Stepping out of the shadows of where the wind came from was a beast of a man, twice the size of the average man with rippling vainy muscles that looked like they were used for breaking rocks into powdered dust,he wore like his cohorts mostly black but unlike the rest his face was clearly being shown along with a ugly jagged scare running down the top of his bald head to his bottom lip the just plain looked freakish when he smirked darkly at them an damn near gave nako a heart attack when he turned his ugly mug to him as his smirk grew bigger. This was the invaders leader.

Yoma yokami

"congratulations young man",he said as nako honest to kami saw images of his short life flash with every word the man said to him.

"you've done the difficult task of pissing me off to the point of astonishment, truly your punishment will be legendary "

No one would blame the boy for the urine that was now streaming steadily down his pants leg.

Dispite being consumed by fear the braves charged at the mountain of a man with pitch forks an knives raised thinking that if they all attacked at once they could take the man down.

They were sorly mistaken.

Even with his size the man moved like the wind itself as he easily dodged all their pitiful attacks that came at him in all directions with a calm look on his face as he continued speaking while dodging, "it was just supposed to be a simple mission, just get the heros water for us an most of you would be speared " he ducked back as a rock was thrown to his face an a cutlass to the back was effortlessly missed.

"but now..you all die" ,with just a simple raise of his right hand the chill of deaths cold embrace was all anyone could feel in that one moment.

Suddenly the first 5 people sarounding the rouge leader frooze as if stund stiff,then all of them dropped their weapons to the dirt as they stood like statues.

a brave one right behind the 5 reached out to his frozen friend to shake him out of his sudden freeze.

Only to back away in horror as his friends body fell apart into chunks of diced meat landing on the ground like freshly cut stake. The man vomited at the site an he wasn't alone as some others felt a wave of revolution an weak stomachs seeing a human being become for the lack of better words minced meat before their very eyes.

Their shock only grew more as the other 4 frozen men fell apart the same way an became bloody chunks.

Nako didn't even hesitate when he pulled the cord on his signal smoke bomb an trow it at the monster in human form, it landed right infront on the man right under his feet, even still he had a smirk on his twisted face even as it exploded sending green smoke all over the area.

"everyone to the exit! " shouted a panicked villager who saw this as a good opportunity to flee, too bad he was too slow to follow his own command as before he could move a gust of wind blow over to his position an slicing the man in half splashing trow the abdomen exposing his entrails ,the crowd screamed even louder as they all stampeded towards the lake dive for the villages secret exit,but unfortunately for some only halfway in the winds began to pick up above the surface of the water trowing the people either out of the water or just plain ripping people limb from limb an quickly turning the once crystal clear waters into a literal blood bath of body part, noka fell to his knee shell-shocked that anything this gruesome could even be possible much less happen infront of him to his own people.

"well then" a dark voice said as the green smoke started to fade away as the man-no demon! came forward above the cowering boy who just witnessed the butchering of his friends an neighbors right before his eyes.

"looks like I'm all warmed up"

That was him warming up!

"it's been a while since I last pealed the skin off a child with my wind",nako didn't even try to run this man wouldnt even register him fleeing as a obstacle an just turn him into a stain on the ground where ever he tried to go, he could feel his tears pouring down heavily as the rouge leader placed one of his giant hands over his shaking his as the wind started kicking up around them, "let's see if I haven't lost my touch shall we" he said as nako closed his eyes not wanting to see his end happened. An just counted the precious last few moments he had left on this earth.

...

...

Apparently he had alot of moments left?

Finally opening his eyes mako was shocked to see he was several yards away from where he was before as he could clearly see a huge wind created creator where he was sitting before under the noe furious rouge leader who stared up at him with contempt... Wait.. Up?.

It only now accured to the boy that he was severely stories in the air floating in the sky, an now that he thought about it there was this odd buzzing sound that he couldn't quite place but it sounded familiar.

"you OK nako? " an soft voice said surprising the child even more as he now realized his sudden flight was due to the winged green haired girl carrying him in her arms.

His response was to be expected.

He screamed .

Rikimaru was usually head strong about him always having most situations under control as his teams leader, but even he could atmit this entire mission had gone well passed bad to worse now had become nothing short of a first class shit storm, not only was he an Shinji captured but Shinji was so badly injured to the point he couldn't even fight an had to be carried off with the fleeing civilians to the other side of the villages underwater exit while he an the bravest of the bunch fended off against a man who made monsters seem like butterflies, specking of butterflies he still hadn't seen hide nor tail of that akamichi Bastard who went missing last night, dispite his loathing of the boy he would rather not explaining to his jonin sensei why he let him die on His first mission with them, plus chances are Shinji would just cry about it like he always does when people get hurt, big fricken baby, but all that didn't matter now, he an the villagers left to fight were being slaughtered left an right, the only reason he himself was still standing was because he used the basic tree climbing technique to stick his feet firmly on the ground as the deadly winds kept blowing them away or ripped people apart, he was one of the few left, only a handful of the 50 brave souls who stood there ground to fight remained, even he himself was in rough shape, the head wound he suffered from the man's killer axe kick definitely gave him a concussion, he was thanking his lucky stars he was still lucid enough to stay in control of himself an dodge the man's wind attacks, his head kept throbbing ever 10 seconds an his movements were slowing down, he was running on fumes as it was an didn't know how much more he could take, a part of him was actually relived the man stopped hounding them an turned his attention on a new target, a boy, the one who freed them, he knew he could do nothing especially after seeing the lake of blood the man created almost effortlessly with his wind's sharp blade's chopping up the villagers still I'm the water, he silently preying Shinji's group got to the other side in time, the thought of his teammate possibly being caught in that butchering genuinely scared him.

When the man placed his hand on nako's head Rikimaru knew the boy was as good as dead, just getting glanced by his blasts even with his chakra put up to help shield him he was still injured by the wind,it didn't matter that technically he had the advantage of having the highly common fire chakra that was supposed to trump wind, he was still left with cuts marking his arms an legs, just thinking about them made them along with his head burn in pain, he had no other choice.

He needed to run.

Forget the mission an the villagers this was the type of sinerios jonin delt with not genin, if he somehow managed to get out of this with all his limbs he would count it as a blessing, tho it pained him to give up an run with his tail between his legs he saw no other option.

"sorry kid" he whispered under his breath as finally made up his mind to abandon the boy in favour of living to fight another day.

Almost the very moment he moved to run a fast moving green blur shot towards the rouge an grabbed the boy just in time avoiding the utterly demonic blast of wind that trilled a huge trench in the ground where the boy just was, Rikimaru had to blink twice at the site of the screaming child in a green haired dark skinned girls arm in the air,wait was she wearing akamichi's scarf?.

Oh an did he mention she had wings

That concussion must be worst than he thought for him to be seeing shit like this.

Fu managed to egnore the flailing screaming boy in her arms long enough to assess the situation, no time for her childish idiot mask she normally carried around with years of practice, she needed to be serious especially if the enemy could cause the... Frenzy displayed all around her on the ground level, she had never seen such carnage in her life, her usual scorn towards her fellow villagers was for the first time overwhelmed with pitty an remorse, in the deepest darkest parts of her mind she thought this was the universe finally answering her preyers an delivering the bad karma they all built up from mistreating an dispizing her for just being born sealed with her 'prisoner',but still dispite her personal feelings towards them as people, even vermin deserved a better end than this slaughter.

Which is why she didn't hesitate in saving the boy in her arms as she definitely couldn't justify letting a child die as a form of retribution for their mistreatment of her ,she was better than that.. She tried to be.

"well we'll well what we have here",the giant said looking at fu's wings in wonder for a moment before realization struck him making him bark out in laughter as if he just got the punch line in a good joke, "isn't this a surprise, I didn't think I'd run into one of you mongrels here,I guess the rumors are true " his words just made Fu angrier by the minute but she couldn't risk anything rash with the boy in her hands, besides, she had already heard much worse insults this was nothing new.

"so let me guess, number 7 right the bug? " he asked her seeming less furious an more curious at her 'prisoners ' identity, "figure's with those wings of your's it's kind of a dead give away "

"what's your business here outsider"she said going into her interrogation mode, if there was one thing she was greatfull to the village for it was to develop her acting skills, with a will placed scowl an hard threatening eyes she passed off the impression she wasn't in anyway intimidated by this man but underneath it all she was petrified, she knew from talking to lord shibuki's accounts that these were some extremely dangerous enemies with more power than they could handle but she couldn't fathom the sort of monsters these people were to have practically covered the village in it people's blood in the span of a few hours, it wasn't just that either, as untrained in the area as she was Fu was still a sensor, she could easy feel the bloodlust an rage wofting off the muscle gaint like a foul stench poisoning the air itself, she didn't want to get anywhere near him.

"answer me outsider! " she shouted again with more force making the man smirk an her sweat slightly as he intimidation tactic wasn't even phasing him.

"huh?, an what a attitude it has, no doubt this village hasn't trained their weapon properly "he said as if she wasn't there an was more of a thing than a person causing her wings to buzz louder to indicate her dislike of being called an 'it'.all the while she didn't notice the way the soft wind around her start to pickup slowly.

"I wonder" he said eyeing her up an down. As if look at her for the first time which caused Fu to want to run as a cold chill went down her spine.

"how much... Could I get for something like you if I sell you to my employer along with the hero's water, probably a even more than that, after all even though you're both nothing more than instruments of war, you can't fuck a bottle of water now can you"

Fu didn't even have time to get enraged as the very air itself felt like it was constricting her body as with just a forward movement of his hand she was pulled in the air an launched at a fast speed to hit hard on the ground several yards away from the lake into the more rocky rivers terrains thinking quickly she held the screaming nako infront of her at her stomach an balled up to protect him from the impact into a stone slab that caused her to retract her chakra wings an groan in pain from the coalition that would of kill most people.

Normal people that is.

"hmm, still can move huh?" yoma said appearing to there location in s burst of wind based speed slightly intrigued as even after falling for what most of been 10 stories in the sky into the hard river rocks Fu still managed to pull herself out of the rubble with a now petrified nako who's already had far more near death situations in one day than a most civilians do in their entire lives, luckily Fu managed to complety tank all the damage leaving the boy unharmed, "hmm, those other rumors about the 7's hosts all having mental hard skin must also be true too,"

Fu could barely hear him over the stinging pain covering her back from the impact, she may be solid but the fall could of easily snapped her neck if she didn't angel herself right, if she managed to survive this she'd be sore for day's.

"I intended to make that quick an easy there by knocking you out from that crash but it seems I'm gonna have to really mess you up first before I can load you up with rest of the loot we took,dont worry,I won't touch your face though, ugly girls don't even get looked at on the market"

Even in pain she still managed to growl in contempt at his words.

"hell depending on how much your worth I won't have to work with that midget billionaire anymore ,a female jinkuriki?, you'll definitely fetch a damn good price, plus those features will definitely get buyers attention, exotic green hair an land of lightning dark skin, i can already see a line of sick rich fucks just clammering over one another to add you to their whore collection's "

If it was possible to despise another living creature to the point they died from just you glaring at them, the rouge leader would be dead 5 times over.

Fu was more furious than she's ever been in her life, her blood boiled at the very thought of the horrible sickening things the bastard in front of her described, subconsciously she let go of nako who wasted no time in scurrying off out of the the rubble they were laying in especially when he noticed the pebbles an rocks start to shake an even float away around Fu as bubbles started forming around her.

Red bubbles.

"i...what.. What the hell is this? " Rikimaru mumbled to himself in awe as a surge of menevolent red chakra practically exploded off the green haired girl facing off against the rouge, even from his hidding spot several yards away on top of the higher waterfalls cliffs he could practically feel the presence of something new entering the stage.

something dark, something vicious, something definitely NOT human. he was by no means skilled at reading chakra signatures but the mear fact that this almost.. Evil! form of chakra was even visible was all the proof of its power , an it was all coming from that girl, could he even call her that anymore?.

While he was deep in thought things on the lake were turning from bad to worse.

Even the rouge leaders relaxed state shifted into concern as the girl infront of him raged on with a wave of demonic chakra bubbled around her causing the gravel an rocks to scatter underneath her as her body slowly went through a shift in her physical form,a horn of pure bone coated black formed at the top of her head morfing into a makeshift crown that covered her green hair leaving only a few locks out at the side an the crown encompassesed most of her temple.

Her orange pupils had faded out leaving her glaring eyes completely white giving off a ery glow,her nails grow longer an sharper, her tan skin slowly became darker to the point of almost being pitch black ,it also now had a glossy shine to it almost like she had form a exoskeleton armour over her flesh.

Her wings had returned, but instead of being their yellow an red for they were now twisted into black tattered wings with jagged crimson edges at the tips the buzzed to life with a force the caused a small shock wave blowing away dust at dirt as the red bubbles covered her new form like a clock with three swinging tails behind her.

Crouching on all fours like wild beast she roared loudly filling the entire village with the sound of her animalistic cry.

It was the most terrifying moment in Rikimaru's life.

He was having alot of those today

"you know, this village just keeps on surprising me more an more, I didn't think I'd actually get a proper work out today" the gaint man said smiling at the face of the transformed jinchuriki infront of him who stared him down with her pale eyes of broiling hatred.

"well then" the man said raising his arms in a 'come at me bro' position to egg her on, "I'm waiting mongrel "

He didn't even see her move as the next second she was Infront of him ramming her beetle horned crown into his chest using her wings to maximize the force behind the assault launching them both into the sky, destroying the tree tops they crashed into.

Her asult didn't last long though as she was struck with a powerful chakra infused elbow to the back of the head knocking her down giving the giant time to gather a ball of wind chakra into his hand aimed right at her an fired a huge tunnel of wind slamming into her left arm both spinning her out of the sky into the side of a waterfall collapsing it but not even a moment later she was shooting out of the water even make reservations furious with the black armour on her left arm slightly cracked but aside from that no real damage was done as she roared once more.

Realizing he needed step up his game he pulled out put up one arm doing a hand sign an channelled more chakra into this technique than he had for anything else, suddenly his decent to the ground stopped keeping him floating in the air sarounded by a ball of wind keeping him hovering.

When Fu finally reached him he clapped both hands together sending dozens of blades of wind at the girl while maneuvering trough the sky backwards as the jinchuriki chased him down at a extremely fast speed.

The wind blade's were bearly an obstacle for her as she dodge each an every one of them with a level of acrobatic skill only years of practice could produce as she opened her mouth that drooled with bloodlust a ball of chakra started to form infront of her face made up of blue an red chakra particles.

Alarmed at the sight of seeing the new an very possibly fatal attack forming the rouge leader knew he couldn't alow her time to follow trow with it so at the last moment when she was about to launch it he reversed his air balls movement to forward an close lined the speeding girl in the neck slamming the two into the ground an making her miss her target causing her incomplete tail beast bomb to collide with the lake completely recking the it in the explosion causing the lake's blood tainted water to rain down on the battlefield covering the place a musty pink mist that stank of blood an sulfur, but that didn't seem to matter to the two titans as the clashed on the land an sky with the rouge taking to the sky in his air bubble bombarding the girl with multiple wind slashes as she dodged on land an firing tail beast bombs that although missed caused huge powerful explosions In the sky's the disrupted the man's concentration making controlling the wind difficult was starting to slow down from constantly having his focus disrupted by each blast.

Seeing an opening in his slowed speed Fu ascended to the sky an once again tried ram him with her horn again only to be grabbed by the horn instead an ended up taking a full powered wind tunnel to the chest at point blank range ripping through the exoskeleton protecting her stomach as her entire body was drilled into the ground like a screw as the gaint man stood over the hole with booth hands held out with a look of intense concentration on his scared face at the wind all around him seemed to shimmer as he used summon one last technique.

"let's see you walk off this one mongrel!" he shouted into the hole as the wind suddenly slammed into the ground around him crouching at the rocks an stones into dirt an dust.

"wind **OBLITERATION**! " he shouted as the crushed erupted into a giant burst of wind an smoke at the wind sliced trough the soil under his feet on an atomic level to the point there was nothing but fine sand an dust underneath him as he breathed tiredly out of breath as his ultimate attack took more chakra than he ever planned on using.

But as the dust cleared an he could see the frozen boy who was hidden in the cracks of the river fearing for his life as he saw his last hope most likely get diced into bits under the sand the rouge was walking on to make his way over to him.

"well kid whatever deal you made with the God of luck seems to have ran it's course " yoma said working out a kink in his sore neck as he raised his arm at nako ready to chop him in half, "it's a shame too, I wouldn't of minded having a turn with that demon girl too,its a shame she had to be so stubborn an not obey, oh well I kill every last one of you will make up for it"he said as he aimed at the boys chest.

"so goodbye you litt-" he was cut off by a black hand popping out of the sand below him gripping deep into his cafe shocking him as he looked down to see the gapping mouth of a hornless white eyed Fu who's head was sticking out of the sand an had a tail beast bomb floating above her mouth an pointed dirrected at him .

"oh no"

The was all he managed to get out before she blasted him point blank blasting him full force with a beam of demonic energy.

The blast rocketed the man up an burnt into a hole on the side of a hill collapsing the entire landmass ironically burring the man under thousands of pounds of rocks trees an bolders ending the fight.

Pulling herself up from the sand fu revealed the full extent of how damaged she was, her armor was ripped to shreds leaving just small black patches of the exoskeleton left of her hands an feet, half her horn crown was ripped off an cracked an she was covered in cuts from head to two in places the armour was present, her black wings were completely destroyed leaving just tattered pieces of it left on the back of her waist, her cloak of red chakra still remained tho which was probably another major factor in her survival from the rouges attack that dices the Rocky ground she was intombed in into the site of her victory the beast let out one last inhuman roar showing dominance over all else who would try challenging her next.

"f-f-fu? "

Glowing white eyes snapped to the sound of the timid voice an locked on to the shacking form of nako who looked at her with fear in his big brown eyes. "you-r s-till in th-ere right" he stammered out as the beast girl started stalking over to him growling as drool leaked from her jagged tooth mouth like a staved predator who just found fresh easy meat making the boy crawl backwards on the ground desperately trying to keep a distance between the two as the jinchuriki got closer to him on her hands an feet ready to pounce on him at any moment.

"p-lease fu your got t-o stop! "he begged as the demon possessed girl growled louder in excitement as if she was enjoying the scent of his fear.

"d-ont you remember me? " he said pointing to himself as she only a foot away with her claw raised to rip off his head.

"it's me nak-o!, the boy Choji onii-san left with to save the village dont you remember!? "

Her claws froze just as she was about to swing down as something in the boys word's stopped her dead in her tracks, blinking twice at the miracle of still being alive nako keep talking, "he said he save us, Choji onii-san I mean, he'll be here soon so you don't need to do this anymore th-this thing isn't you" he croaked out as the glow of the female jinkuriki's white easy started to slowly dim down as she lowered her arm to her said.

"Cho...choji.. " the beast grumbled out in a rough time as if she was finally starting to remember her humanity, seeing this nako searched for anything he could use to help jog her clearly jumbled memories an spotted the white cloth hanging around the beast womans neck reached for it, only to his arm grabbed as the beast hissed at him for making sudden movements towards her person, I fear of her snapping his arm like twig he screamed the first thing that came to his mind, "it's his scarf! "

Her crushing grip lessened as if he stroke another cord.

He luck was at a all time high it seemed.

"he was wearing it when his team first got here, he gave it to you didn't he?!" he continued as the beast woman other clawed hand reached down an held the tattered dirty white cloth as flashes of blurry images of a cold cave went through her head causing head aches to ravage her mind as the images became clearer.

"remember fu you have to remember! "

Clutching her skull with a pained will a huge wave of suppressed memories flooded the female jinkuriki's mind as nako kept chanting for her to remember him, remember

"cho-choji" she groaned out sounding more human as the red chakra started to return back inside of her an her black armour started to fall off bit by bit.

"choj-i.. " she groaned again as another pulse of pain burst in her head along with more memories.

{_'so..if we're not enemies...and were alise...does that make us..friends?'_}

She wailed in agony as she remembered her asking someone that question but her hazy mind couldn't make a clear picture of to who.

{`_'i did it!,I did it! I finally made a friend!'_}

Another wave of pain hit but she didn't care an gritted her jagged teeth.

Another more clear image speared as she could see her hands from her point of view hold out rice balls to someone, but was still too blurred to see their face.

{_'I know it's not much and I made these myself so they might not be all that good,but they're better than nothing so if you want to you can have some'_}

She doubled over as another pulse caused both a new memory to appear as her beattle horn crown fell off. It was her being given the scarf, she could finally see the person she was talking to but his face was still blurred.

{_'you really should take it,it's getting far too cold,you need some sort of protection from it or you'll get sick_`}

all she knew is dispite the pain she wanted to know who was talking to more than anything even if it felt like her head was being crushed.

{`_choji_`,_a image of her saying to the boy in the cave said.}_

{`_yeah?_`}

{`_were really best friends now right?`,she asked as she could finally see his face as he looked ready to fall asleep._}

{`_sure,whatever`,he said simply as he wished her goodnight an her with small tears in her eyes with a wide smile wished him the same_.}

All traices of the red chakra left her as the remaining black armour fell an desintergrated on the ground leaving her in her ripped up white clothing that looked like they went through hell an back an were bearly hanging on her, but she didn't seem to care as she cried into the scarf cherishing all the memories it brought back.

"f-fu,you OK now"

Innocent orange eyes snapped up to a concern nako who looked like he too had been to hell an didn't even bother answering an just pulled the startled boy into a hug along with the scarf making him sigh deeply feeling a huge weight had been lifted now that his life was no longer in constant danger on being ended an hugged her back.

"it's... OK,its over it's finally over "he said soothing her as the hellish nightmare was finally over.

"oh I wouldn't say that just yet boy"

Nako's heart must of been the hardest working heart on the planet for not shutting down entirely as that gruff voice entered his ears as his entire body that was just feeling relief a moment ago returned to the horrible feeling of doom an gloom. Standing right above them with a huge nasty burn mark on his now bare chest was the rouge leader staring down at the both of them with a look that could probably kill gods with its intensity.

"but it will be soon"

Before she could even react the gaint grabbed Fu around her throat lifting her up into the air chocking her as she clawed at his hand trying in vain to free herself as she was running out of air an her vision become darker by the second under his monsterious grip.

"you know you did a real fucking good job fuck me up with that blast of yours mongrel, if I haddent put up a wall of wind up in time this scare you put on me would be a gapping gaint hole, you little shit damn near killed me!, I'm already almost tapped out of chakra an feel like im gonna keel over if I don't see a medic soon, but I don't need any chakra to choke you out then quash that meddlesome brat afterwards before I leave " he said intensifying his strangle making her choke out gurggles an spit.

"I'm gonna fuck enjoy cutting your head off an taking it with me as a trophy you little -ahh! " he screamed looking down to see nako stabbing the back of his shin with a sharp edged rock he picked up off the ground, it didn't do much damage but it made the man let go of fu as he sent a weak kick to the child who tumbled in the dirt from the force of it an vomited on the ground while curling up in extreme pain.

"some people are just fucking eager to die today " the man gripped pulling out the stone an marched over to the boy ready to finally stomp him into a stain on the ground only to be halted by an exhausted an out of breath fu running infront of the boy with her arms out stretched protectively covering the boy from the giants view.

Shaking his head at the insanity this village must of breed into all it villagers the man smirked "you just don't know when to give up do you mongrel"

"my name isn't mongrel it's fu you bastered!,an I'm not letting you get another step near him! " she said with the resolve of a woman ready to die.

"not like it matters " he said raising his giant foot above her head finally having enough of her nonsense an was going to stomp her into paste first, "cause after today no one will remember your name anyway!" he said putting his foot down with an insane amount of force behind it down on the girl... Only it didn't hit her?,Infact his foot didn't even touch the ground but felt it was being held up by something. .

"I'd remember "

a voice said under the man's giant foot as the rouge was actually toppled over being unbalanced on his injured leg.

Fu's eyes widened but not because the gaint fell but because of the fluttering green jacket with a bold black an white clan symbol pasted broadly on it infront of her.

"fu,nako you both alright?, sorry I couldn't get here sooner ,hah you wouldn't believe the traffic " the stranger spoke dispite the seriousness of the situation.

"c-choji.. " she said stupefied the stranger turned his head around with a thumbs up an a small smile, "Choji?, is that anyway to speak to your boss sidekick " he said good heartedly making her eyes glicen from joy then whip away her tears an with huge goofy smile on her face, "sorry boss I let it slip, think you could let it slide this time " she said hugging his back confirming he was really infront of her an not just another image.

Turning his head back to the giant who slowly rose back to his feet he answered, "if we can beat this guy a live to tell about it I think I can, just this once"

She giggled, even under threat of possible death, this boy, no her boss could somehow make her laugh.

'is this what having a friend feels like? ' she thought as they faced off against the monster of a man side by side, she the first time didn't feel scared.

Choji was scared out of his mind!

After seeing green smoke signal he had given mako as a last resort to he had quiking tried to hurry over to the area it was coming from as fast as possible, which was very challenging to do condering his entire body was already bruised an battered from dodging blades shuriken an being blasted into a river,ge could seriously use a break, his journey got even more difficult as huge gales of wind kept blowing at him coming from the direction he was going along with thunderious bombs that made any paper bomb he used that very day sound silent as the shock wave from each boom along with intense wind blow away the very trees he was jumping on as the all got up rooted from the force both anomalies combining into a destructive force making it hard for him to even get close without having to dodge branches an floating pieces of the villages house's coming at him more an more as he got closer to the source.

'the hell is going on over there!?' ,he shouted in his mind an a particularly loud explosion damn near defend him showing that it had been close by, looking to the sky his eyes widened as he saw a huge red an blue colored ball shooting up towards the sky followed by 3 more all simultaneously implode at the same time in the sky causing a blinding flash of white light to form as the created a the biggest blast yet sending even more high pressured wind down an the ground level blowing away rivers an up rooting tree's around him.

if someone had told him kami-sama had choose today come down from heaven to judge humanity for all its sin's he would honestly to goodness believe them!.

Was he really gonna run TOWARDS whatever angry gods were most likely concocting the end of man just to save one boy?, even it was to save the future this amount of effort was beyond bullshit!.

Sigh.

But he knew he was gonna try anyway.

Damn it!.

After what felt like an eternity of Hoppin an dodging trees the wind an blasts finally stopped an he could finally stop panicking long enough to focus an find mako, with the weather no longer being a dick to him for once it didn't take long for him to get back to the lake that held the village entrance where he had left mako to free the a hard thing to miss a huge crystal blue lake with plantenty of fish an body parts swimming around it was pretty memorable... Wait..

"what" was all the boy could say as he finally got to the valley in which the great lake was held only to recoil in complete disgust at the stat the water was in, the once crystal clear waters were now tainted dark pink with blood an people's body parts floating along the surface turning the once beautiful natural resource Into a morbid watery grave.

He felt sick.

An had to cover his mouth as the smell of blood an guts finally reached his nose, one body he could handle, an even stomach seeing up close without much hesitation from years of being trained to be desensitized by the site of gore in the academy with monthly field trips to the morgue for students to help dampen their fear of being a man with 4 years of experience on the field he was already use to tragites.

But this...

This wasn't a fight or even a one sided struggle...

This was a mass butchering...

A skull floated steadily ontop of the water floating closer to the shell shocked choji who turned even paler as he took in its details,it was completely ripped to shreds,the skin an face mangled an cut into unrecognizable flesh an bone no eyes or jaw could be seen, even the back of said skull was cracked exposing bits of brain matter an the most heart clenching thing was...

It was far too small to be an the skull of an adult.

He tainted the bloody lake with his vomit.

After unloading another undigested right ball into the hellish horror that was the lake, choji scuttled away from the water as if it had become acidic an stared at the entire blood pool in disgust as he wondered what sort of human being could have done this mascara, not even the hidden mist was this brutal!

Well atlest unless they weren't being paid a high price to do something this inhumane.

He had long since realized that other village's on average were much more blood thirsty than konaha shinobi ever were.

An the hidden mist was one of the worse.

But still he looked at the carnage he noticed that despite the hellish display that,along with a few other imagine that would haunt his dreams, their was no trace of chakara itself meaning two things.

One, the monster that did this wasn't s water user,elemental chakara users required infusing their chakara with said element to do any jutsu, their felt like nothing was here besides him an the lifeless corpses.

Second, this monster was Undiniably at a much higher level than chunin,probbaby a jonin ranked ninja an judging from both his terrible luck an the way the people in the water literally looked diced up into slabs of meat an bone ,the rouge was probably a extremely proficient wind chakra master,not even asuma-sensei could do something like this an up to today he legitimately though his were the sharpest blades on earth dew to his powerful wind chakra.

He had literally seen the man cut a steel wall in half!.

But whoever did this could somehow do even more damage than his teacher.

Now that he was paying more attention to his surroundings he finally noticed the state everything else around him in the valley was in, it was a disaster!.

The earth was scorched with fire an blood, the air smelt of acid an copper, the land was bare of all life,an all the trees an vegetation was ripped out mostly by the hurricane level winds from before, even the animals seemed to be whipped out of the warzone the valley had become. If choji had watched more cheesy horror movies as a child would compare the site to a horror movie that became real, all that was left was for the dead to rise up an try to eat his flesh.

Funny choice of words as he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind.

'holy shit !' he screamed in his head as his assailant sat on his back an was probably aiming eat him slowly like the cannibal undead monster it most likely was.

"akamichi!"

Huh, guess zombie could talk.

"the hell have you been akamichi!?" the supposed "undead " said angrily as he turned the boy over to show his normal not rotting pale skin an glasses as the person untop of him glared down at chojis both relived an embarrassed face.

It was rikimaru!

An boy did choji feel stupid for confusing him for a fictional undead monster.

"rikimaru?,what are you still doing here?, you were supposed to get out of here through the exit with the civilians, that's what I planned with mako while I was playing distraction " he questioned his comrade as a look of irritation spared on the older boys face as he bopped him on the head with just enough force to show his frustration, still hurt though.

"ow!, the heck was that for?! " the time traveler whined as he rubbed his sore forehead where a small bump was forming. Only to be struck again.

"will you stop that! "

"that was for dissapairing on me an Shinji yesterday ",the boy ontop of him said egnoring the boys complaints.

"an the first one was for making me have to wait even longer in this hellhole to look for your fat ass,staying here longer to search for you nearly got me killed more times today than I even want to think about! "

"what?!, wait you know what happened here?, the kid, there was a boy who I left here to free you guys, he's about 8 or 7,where is he?, did he make it to the other side with the villagers? "

Raising a brow rikimaru tried to make sense of his reluctant substitute teammates babbling an remember the very same boy he was describing being picked up by some flying witch that got thrown over to the other side of the valley carrying the boy with her in her crash, from his vantage point then he could clearly see that the boy was alive up to that point somehow surviving the fall but then got the hell out of the after the green haired witch started turning into the nightmatish black bug creature that ripped apart the landscape with balls of chakra that had enough power to end army's, yeah needless to say rikimaru did not think a civilian child had any hope of surviving that battle of gods... Or was demons more accurate.

Later in life rikimaru would one day be shocked at how much he hit the hammer on the head with that description.

He explained everything that happened to choji as he got off him pulling the boy up with him as he dusted himself of an walked over to the blood pool ready to dive in.

"your reeeal lucky I found you akamichi, another minute an I would of cut my losses an left"he said over his shoulder as he looked on with disgust an guilt at the minced corpses of the few villagers who layed down their lives to let their friends an family except, he bowed his head for their sacrifices as he hardend his resolve to jump in an swim to the other side, "but now we can just get the hell out of here an head back to konaha all in one piece " he said in relief ,but turned around in confusion as he turned around to see choji was facing the opposite direction with his hands clenched.

"hey akamichi, what's the matter we have to leave ?" he said as he tried to figure out why he wasn't hopping in with him sure the lake was beyond disgusting an he would have to burn his eventually blood soaked clothes after this but it was the only known way out an they had no other option.

"I'm not going..."

"look if it's the state of the exit bothering you, your gonna have to suck it up,i don't like the thought of diving into body parts too but we have just deal with it now an then go hom-"

"I'm not leaving... Yet" the time traveler said again.

"what? "

"if... There is a small chance he still.. Nako I mean... If he's still alive I can't just abandon him"he said as rikimaru blinked then responded accordingly.

"akamichi, ...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! " he shouted as he pointed to the direction the Titans clashed.

"it's probably hell on earth other that side of the valley an instead of just rubbing two brain cells together an diside to follow me out of here, you want to take a risk on the tiny chance some civilian's still alive in all that madness I just ran for my life from! "

"rikimaru I can't leave him! " choji pleaded.

"yes, you can dumbass, an he's probably a corpse by now all your doing is trying to get yourself killed! "

"he's only s child! "

"so are we!, which is exactly why this is suicide!, we bearly survived fighting chonin an those two monsters that fought were so above our level its insane!"

"were trained ninja!"

"no training in the world could make stand anywhere near those monsters!,the green haired girl alone damn near cut the village in half with her blasts! ".

" green haired girl? "

"was.. Was she dressed in mostly white an had dark skin? "

"the hell did you.., wait why the hell does it matter? "

"because if it who I think it is I've got to go find her too"

"...nope nope nope, screw this screw your bleeding heart were leaving come on"he said having enough of this.

"I told you I'm not leaving till i-"

***SMACK!***

He was cut off by the frustration fulled fist smashing into his jaw almost knocking him off his feat but he caught himself an regained balance staring as a steaming rikimaru in shock.

"wake up!, do you have any idea how completely dilutional you sound right now!?"

"there is probably monstrosities from hell itself waiting over there an out of some ludicrous mentally ill form of heroism your planning of charging in blind an completely powerless, do you even have a plan!? "

"...",choji was silent.

"that's what I thought, I'm not gonna say this again akamichi... We're leaving "

For a moment neither of them said anything, knowing the other was just one more argument away from fighting each other choji waited atlest a minute before he compiled his answer.

He signed finally letting his aching body sag as tired stress lines on his face became more apparent than they were before surprising rikimaru.

"I ...really really more than anything right now wish I could except that idea rikimaru,honestly my body feels like its been eaten up an spit out especially now that my injuries have had time to swell an sting,an after dodging falling tree's an houses it feels like I'm completely tapped out of chakra an only have enough strength to crawl into a bed somewhere an pass out for a month" he said with his hand covering his eyes as he told his complaints to the now calmer boy who was listening intently.

"this really is a crazy idea" he admitted , "trying to save anyone from whatever caused this, to play the hero who saves the damsel in distress, if you had asked me if I would do any of this yesterday I would probably of just called you nuts an laugh "

"then if you know I'm right why act so stubborn?"the other boy cut in, glad to see choji was finally talking sense,"just come with me an we can go back to our normal lives, you safe with your team an me with mine,just give up before you get killed " he reasoned as he saw the look of contemplation on choji's tired race as he knew his off inticed him.

Sigh, "I can't "

"why?! "

"I already told you i-"

"bullshit!",the older boy shouted having enough of the sharade, "tell me the real reason an non of that 'it's the right thing to do crap'!"

"I promised" choji answered simply.

"wha-? "

"I promised I would protect them,nako,fu the hidden waterfall from this threat,my word is my bond an the base of my nindo, to always follow through with my decisions especially if it's what my guts telling me to do, that's my ninja way an the reason I can't leave " he explained as silence once again passed between the two boys as they just started at each other as if matching each others wills.

"...your crazy " rikimaru said cutting eye contact first giving in.

"I know "

"your probably gonna die even if you do find the boy alive,you know that right? "

"I know "

"yet your still going"this didn't even sound like a question, more of a statement as the boy finally realized this wasn't something he could convince him to not do..

"yeah"

"akamichi... Don't die yet Cause after this,I wanna fight you, one on one winner gets bragging rights", Rikimaru said with a small forced smile as he watched choji turn around to take off.

"deal" choji said with a smile of his own.

"I gotta go now"

"you can always change your mind, you don't have to-"

"my ninja way" he reminded cutting him off.

"right... Good luck aka-.., good luck choji"

This actually made the boy freeze for a moment as he had never once used his given name before, turning around for a moment choji flashed a confident smirk he didn't even know he could fake with his right hand raised in a thumbs up.

"thanks I'll need it"

An then he ran off.

He really wished he could say he still had that spark of confidence right now as the scared rouge rose to his feet an glared down with barely contained animosity ready to bring vengeance down apon him like he had just stolen his last piece of chicken.

Odd analogy to most but to an akamichi that's next to murdering your children.

"that actually hurt... I'm gonna have to return the favor "

Out of nowhere with a blast of speed that seemed extremely unnatural for a man his size as choji bearly had the time to cover his chest with his arms pumping what little chakra he had left as he was struck with the crushing force on the man's kick, thought much weaker than any kick he had done that day was still more than powefull enough to launch choji over 30 meters away an hit the ground with deadly speeds.

"BOSS! ",fu screamed watching this as her heart sank watching her savior be taken out of the battle so easily, the budding feeling of hope she was feeling was snuffed out the moment the dust in crash cleared show his unmovong body, his mangled dead wooden log body.

What?

"human bolder jutsu! " was all the warning the Goliath got before a giant ball of 3 tone flesh slammed ontop of him crushing him with full force as choji gave the technique ever last drop of power he had as he flattend the weekend man into the ground with all his might egnoring the feeling of light headedness he was feeling from over exerting his chakra the while this was happening fu couldn't help but gab at him turning the tide of the battle seemingly easily as he crushed the man she couldn't even stop while fulled by demonic chakra.

'boss Your.. Amazing ' she thought as the ground under the two broke down under their combined weight putting a bolder sized creator in the soil.

Eventually the spinning ball stopped an bounced out of the creator landing right next to a awestruck fu who was about to shout praises of joy towards her savior but was cut off by the ball immediately shrinking in front of her leaving a unmoving boy laying faced down in the dirt behind.

Out of fear for his safety she rushed down next to him an delicately lifted him up praying he was OK, she was no medic-nin but even she knew it wasn't normal for someone with nomaly even skin to suddenly go pale white, she panicked when she didn't see him breath for 4 seconds but thanked kami when his chest suddenly raised up an down showing he was atlest still alive.

'i-ts OK!, w-we can fix this, wh-whatever this is we can get you to a doctor boss just hold on! ' she begged the unconscious boy frantically worrying over him as his bearly noticeable breaths were getting farther apart, she didn't know what to do!, nothing like this had ever happen before she didn't even know CPR much less how to heal chakra exhaust!.

He stopped breathing.

Sweat ran down her head as her eyes dilated,she didn't know what she was doing before she already did it, she pulled his head up an kissed him on the lips.

Blowing fresh hair into his lungs, she sat there doing this for over 10 seconds not caring that it was making zero progress with each blow but she egnored it, she egnored the feeling of dread creepy in her stomach, egnored the tears falling out of her eyes as he just seemed to get paler an she egnored her own heart burning with pain at the thought of loosing him after she just found him again. Her best friend, her only friend.

"b-oss" she crocked out over him letting all her sarrow go free as she baled over him hold him close to her as she cried for him, "don't.. Don't leave me! " she wailed as unknowingly released a wave of green energy that covered the two of them an grew stronger as she cried for her fallen friend.

"you know it's always a shame when a promising young ninja dies" ,a jagged voice said startling fu out of her wails an causing the weird green glow around her to dissapair,as the voice sent tingles up her spine.

"It truly is sad, if he wasn't already dead I may have even given him the opportunity to join me, kami knows we could have use a rookie like him in the (dark wind) "

'no.. No that's.. After everything.. That's impossible ',she thought as she slowly turned an froze.

"I can practically see it now, he would eventually raise up in my ranks an grow into one of my most powerful tools, an since he hasn't arrived here yet I can only guess he's somehow managed to take out my second in command gango before getting here,oh well, probably his own fault for depending on his toys so much in battle, the bastered's useless up close "

Fu tears returned she stared hopelessly at the hulking man crawl out of the pit caughting up blood an dirt looking more ragged an an worn out than before.

"it truly is a damned fucking shame ",he said again reaching into his own ninja pouch pulling up a curved kunai that gleamed with the reflection of girls resigned face as she excepted her face.

"when you see him on the other side send him my regards ! " he shouted lining up to throw the kunai, only to missed his mark due to a green boot slammed down his head making him loose his aim along with his front teeth.

"Ahhh!, what is wrong with you little shits! "he roared clutching his face as a new face arrived on the scene in a basic konaha academy fighting stance that seemed well practiced from years of constant fine-tuning an discipline while passing a pained glance at the fallen boy in fu's arms.

"choji... I'm sorry I came too late, but I swear I'll avenge you! " declared the new contender as he squared off against the wounded giant surprising him by aiming for his legs with a kick which failed as the man hopped out of the way still holding his bleeding mouth an then spritented infront of him with kunai in hand ready to stab him in the head, out of panic the scared rouge tilted his head back at the last second a instead ended up with a jagged slice on his faces left side blinding his eye an Putting another ugly scare on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ALL OF YOU! ",he ragged startling the new comer who hesitated for s moment at the outburst which proved to be a fatal mistake as the man's only good eye zeroed in on the opportunity an grabbed him by the arm an used all the force in his muscular body to slam him over an over again on the Rocky ground under them.

***THOD* THOD*THOD!***

Each slam sounded more painful than the last as the new comer just hang in the air limply by his clearly broken arm.

Growling the rouges tossed the new comer over to to were his other 3 victims were as he preferred to kill them all at the same time with the tiny bit if chakra he had managed to recover,raising his bloody arm forward a rush of wind covered it.

A simple wind sword,a weak one at that, but it would do to end 1 curled up twitching 8 year old boy,a now crippled boy who could bearly stay contious,a girl an another boy already at deaths doors. Walking slowly he savered the pitiful looks they had as he got closer with his wind blade.

Fu didn't know why she didn't feel the erdge to run, she was the only one capable of fleeing with how badly the man was injured she knew she could get away easily an evacuate,she could live, survive another day...but she didn't want to run..she didn't want to go back to that life.. . She would rather be..

She clutched the boy in her arms.

With him...she was his sidekick, She wouldn't abandon him just to save herself, how could she ever look him in the face in the next life is she did.

Even as he got up an stepped up infront of her with chakra covering him head to toe as he stared down the flabbergasted rouge she still refused to move an stick by him til-

Wait...

"b-oss? " ,she grabbed eyes wide at the possible zombie infront of her who practically glowed blue with spiked chakra as it all started popping into his left arm that he clenched into a tight fist.

Just what the fucks going on here!?

Pain, so much pain.

That sadly was the first thing his mind could register as he regained consciousness an realized 2 things, 1 he wasn't in his bed at home an 2 he was in some skinny guys arms being held up by some seriously strong feeling man hands, hold on he knew these man hand!.

He was tickled to near death by them that very morning.

Cracking open his sore eyes he confirmed his suspicion's an saw green hair an dark skin.

Yep knew it.

It was either fu or mint chocolate chip ice cream come to life in human form, didn't he use to love eating that?, he should get back to eating that, it was flipping awesome.

Oh look she was now turning behind her.

She looked scared, did we run out of mint chocolate chip ice cream?.

Now he heard loud screaming on the he liked ice cream too but panicking over it was a little much don't you think?

An now the screaming got louder. He was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that this was more than just about ice cream.

If you hadn't already noticed choji's head was more than a little groggy right now, he felt like he just got up from a deep sleep an it was taking a while to clear his mind, one thing's for certain, he could really use some ice cream right now.

He felt like he was supposed to be doing something important right then but he forgot what, wasn't he fighting someone?,tora the cat maybe?, nah doesn't sound right.

Ino on her period?.

Nah,he'd be dead by now if that was the case.

maybe shikamaru would know he always knew what was going on.

***THOD*THOD*THOD!***

The hell was that?

***CRASH! ***

this time choji's mind wasn't too fogged to not notice rikimaru's body land infront of him, in that moment it all clicked an suddenly his mind was functioning normally again. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened as he his eyes rolled over to the still alive rouge who was walking over to them with a blade of wind raised.

Why was it always wind chakra with these guys.

He felt around his pants pocket an felt relieved to know they were still there, his last resort.

In his hands was a container with 3 colored pills inside.

'this is bizarre, I don't remember the first pill being this intense ' choji though as the rush of chakra just swallowing the green pill gave him immediately flooding his bone dry chakra coils with more power than he was use to having at this current age, it was as it the affects of the pill were being increased by something outside his knowledge, whatever it was he hopped it last, cause if he was gonna pull off what he planned next he needed all the power he could muster from the green pill. He clenched his left hand tighter as the blue glow around is got brighter.

"damn boy, You funking came back from the dead just to fight me one last time, what i wouldn't give for an army of grunts half as determined as you ,konaha must really be making monsters this generation "

Why do bad guys always love talking so much?.

"but this is the end! " an with a mighty swing of his giant arm the rouge sliced in a slanted arc aim to cut off choji's head, egnoring the shouts from a terrified fu choji finally managed to pore most of his boosted chakra into is now blazing blue left arm an just as the wind blade was about to connect with his head he ducked surprising everyone.

The came back up with his blazing fist raised impacting the rouges stomach with sound breaking forced as it looked as though the chakra he had gathered was now Exploding into the man's insides ripping him apart internally as the force lifted the Goliath off the ground as choji raised his fist higher .

**"BUTTERFLY BOMB! "**

I'm that one moment rikimaru an fu witnessed choji's true potential an remembered this moment for the rest of their lives.

The rouges body blew apart.

Standing there covered in blood with his steaming arm still raised in the air in a damn near heroic pose was choji huffing in exhaustion as the angle he was standing in put a epic shading on his face as he was facing away from the sun.

Then he fainted.

"boss! "

"akamichi! "

**AUTHER'S NOTE:**

**Well now it defiantly been a long time,ive been thinking an suddenly I wanted to write fanfic again,as you can already tell this ain't some humble family fanfic any more,i now see why I lost interest the first time because I limited myself by making this T raited but after watch dead pool I see that M rated work is something people enjoy more,M FOR GORE AN VIOLENCE.**


	13. Update

AN:so I realized its been a long time an for a while I dropped this fic for several reasons mainly because I felt no one liked the idea -prob due to my shitty writing that should of been proof read. But I've realized that despite everything this was my very first five, my baby, I'm going to finish it no matter how much people hate it. Who knows maybe I'll look back at it one day in my old age an laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

No one likes hospitals.

It was pretty universal to dislike them actually, after all what kind of lunatic liked being strapped to a bed against their will?.

Probably not the type of people children should associate with without supervision. An maybe a cross.

Why bring up hospitals?.well they had suddenly become a popular topic for a group of 3 boys who were all laying in hospital beds either bored out of their minds, incredibly sore all over or both.

Rikimaru sighed for what had to have been the 10th time that morning, he like his fellow teammates (one temporary) was covered in bandages, especially around his head that had taken the most beating in the fight that had taken place just 2 days ago which had mostly healed leaving him only feeling lightly sore and with the occasional head ache.

Nothing too bad in his opinion, considering he and his companions should of easily bit the bullet several times over that day he would counted all of his minor injuries as a blessing.

He was in the best shape of all three an it only seemed to get worse with the others two. His legitimate teammate Shinji suffered some minor internal bleeding when 2 of his ribs were cracked from being knocked out by the enemy leader .

He recovered of course, his ridiculously high Chakra levels gave him a strong vitality,add a team of skilled medical Ninja's an some luck an they were able to stop all bleeding and mend his bones in practically no time. He was currently sitting up on his own bed with his hand clasp together as he preyed silently.

Shinji had always been superstitious like that, he truly believed that some floating God was out there watches out for you and guilds you through struggles..

He's been doing that constantly since he woke up in the hospital, thanking God for sparing their lives he said.

Rikimaru shook his head laying further into his bed. As far as he was concerned, if there really was a God where the fuck was he when the world went to hell two days ago,taking a nap?. Good people died fighting tooth an nail to protect their friends an families.

no thanks to some omnipotent idol.

Whatever, he was too tired to care, let the crybaby believe what he wanted of it made him sleep at night. In the corner of his eye Rikimaru spotted the rooms finally dweller,Choji Akamichi.

He was easily in the worse condition as from his feet up to his neck was covered in gaze bandages an his left arm was in a case. It seemed he had somehow managed to gain a long list of injuries that day including, bruises, hairline fractures,jagged cuts and to top it all off a wicked case of chakra exhaust that took several hours of doctors pouring their own chakra into him to stay alive from.

He could still remember the medics scrambling over him when they were all brought to the hospital screaming he was gonna die from damaged chakra coils if they didn't act fast.

One full day and a miracle of medicine later they have a very much alive but laid asleep Choji Akamichi propped up on several pillows provided by greatful villagers who all practically worshiped him.

Yeh about that, you wouldn't believe it but well after somehow pulling a victory out of his ass that with some sort of instant kill jutsu that made legends about the 4th hokage seem less bullshit by comparison, Choji as soon as word spread was instantly hailed as a hero to the surviving civilians of the hidden waterfall and so were he an Shinji to a smaller extent.

It was the reason their health took the higher priority when they were given First Class medical aid while in the hospitals in worse conditions had to stay in over crowded rooms with over worked doctors having to juggle 10 or more at a time each. It almost made him feel guilty to know he could have half the staff rush to their room with just one ring of a bell.

Almost. He actually enjoyed being pampered for once, constantly having to count every ryo he could save in an orphanage then a tiny 2 room apartment made him want to enjoy the good treatment he was getting.

Too bad it was boring sitting in bed all day.

In the two days since the invitation turned blood bath alot of things happened that he was thankfully awake to find out.

One being that all the villages Ninja's had finally returned an work was being done to search and kill any possible Ninja's associated with the (dark wind) along with fortifying a ACTUAL defense for the village now that the secret to the villages entrance was now soon no doubt going to become public knowledge making the villages military seriously rethink their security an had a feeling there would be a lot less Ninja's out on missions from now on as many would probably stay back to defend the village.

The second thing he learned was that over 1/5 of the hidden waterfalls population was now dead.

A bone chilling revolution that Rikimaru knew for a fact would devastate the village for a long time, he had seen the horror personally himself and it would haunt him forever.

To feel fear for his life every second, to see the people you've bared arms with be slaughtered like cattle, to see children ripped apart before his very eyes then hours later be picked up an sobbed over by mournful parents .

It was inhuman,if someone as usually emotionally detached as him could feel bile rise up his throat just thinking about it he could only imagine the hell the people who actually knew the departed must feel after surviving that..

Carnage. it was the only word for it.

Carnage incarnate.

It was a stain on his remaining innocence as a child and mark of a milestone growth in his career as a trained killer. He was no fool,he fully understood he was no hero but a murderer-in-training that basically took lives for money and knew horrors like this would one day become common and he would end up being tasked to be the cause of several. He always prided himself for always being disillusioned, Unlike his peers who fell for all the lies of glory and Will of fire nonsense that they were all indoctrinated with during academy days , Rikimaru saw it for how it was.

They weren't the good guys.

They were never anywhere near decent to begin with. All you do is pick a side -anyside an there you go, that's your GOOD side that you think could NEVER do no anything wrong and all bad actions done in it's name are justified in your controlled mind.

Then instantly anything different from your side is the enemy that your superiors tell you to murder in cold blood. It didn't matter if you were a konaha ninja or from the sand, the moment you decide fame an fortune or some other bullshit was more important than another human beings life you lost the right to preach about morals.

Which is why he just couldn't stop glaring at the sleeping boy across the room from him an Shinji. His dislike of the boy was nothing new but oddly it wasn't his usual anger of Choji's standing as a clan member,which of whom Rikimaru hated with a envious passion, especially with the boy being a heir to one of konaha's 4 noble clans.

That alone should put him at the center of his hatred.

An yet he felt no ill will to him anymore.

And that was the cause for Rikimaru's new found frustration,the boy represented everything he hated from delusions of heroism to being born with a silver spoon.

He had spent much of the morning trying to build up his old hatred for the boy but at best he could only find mild annoyance an a feeling of.. Rivalry?.

It sounded wrong even to his own mind but he was actually starting to see the boy drooling on his pillow as something worth matching himself up Against as a shinobi. Be it be from a feeling of debt for being the reason he still drew breath or envy of the power he wielded to finish off their monsterious foe, he just couldn't hold the boy to the same level of scorn he gave the rest of his kind.

It was infuriating to realize that he had some how managed to get under his skin, he had long since told himself that people like him were all the same, rotten, spoiled, arrogant and not to be trusted.

But someway somehow the Akamichi had gotten passed his iron resolve.

An that unnerved Rikimaru greatly.

* * *

Fu really didn't like, hospitals.

An not for the normal reasons like most would from either boredom or the feeling of cabin fever that eventually bothered most patients who had to stay for long periods, especially if they were more of a outdoors type.

No her reason for not liking hospitals was the constant fear, the fear that she would be poisoned by a "accidental" over dose of pain medication that never seemed to work or be smothered in her sleep, this was why she stayed awake the past 2 nights and constantly kept watch using her sensor ability just in case someone tried to end her life when she was most vulnerable. As a result she was exhausted.

The only silver lining in the whole mess was that her injuries were mostly gone, when she was dragged in by the rescue team that found her along with few other survivors after the battle,Her body was covered in welts an deep cuts along with severe bruises around her neck from being strangled that left her on a neck brace.

It always amazed her how easily physical injuries healed practically over night, at first when she was small an even more foolish she thought it meant she was special, like she was from a great clan of healer's who were blessed with amazing vitality.

What a laugh. As far as she knew her father was a town drunk who forgot to pull out and her mother a common whore who died of illness.

No one would tell her otherwise, it was probably a just a rumor that got twisted over time an was spread by vengeful people looking for a way to vent their anger.

Either way it did the trick to completely bury all hope she had in finding any ties in family. If she had any.

She had asked many times but all she got was either annoyed looks or a repeat of the village motto, 'for the good of the village '.

When she was younger she would constantly suffer from health complications due to carrying her prisoner.

She wasn't originally born destined to be it's next carrier nor was her blood connected to any clans who's genes were compatible to handle the bijuu's chakra. She just happened to be born on the same day the old jinchuriki had enough suffer an ended his own life.

So in a rushed decision to preserve their greatest weapon a sacrifice had to be made, 'for the good of the village ' she was always told whenever she would ask her chief why she had to bare with it.

Once not too long ago she accepted that answer with a fake smile an nod, obeying an pretending she understood, but after years of this she could slowly feel her mask cracking more an more.

For the good of the village ,had started to leave a very bitter taste in her mouth, so bitter she could barely hold back a scoff or frown.

It was driving her mad, which made the monster buzzing around her head grow more an more loud. she could could hear it, clawing at the back of her skull. Whispering things to her in her sleep, telling her to let go. Let it seek vengeance for everything they did,all the things she had to give up.

Sorry, you can't leave the village,its for the good of village you stay inside at all times.

Bzzz...

You can't be on a genin team, it might be dangerous for the other students if their targeted because of you. Think of the good of the village.

Bzzz.

You do realize your the only female to have become the 7 tails right..

Bzzz.

Your going to have to learn to make sacrifices, sacrifices that are for the good of everyone here who lives in the village.

bzzz.

The seal you hold has always been placed on men.. Women are far too much of a risk during certain complications...

BZZZ.

So for the good of the village fu... you aren't allowed to ever have children.

BZZZ!

this had almost broken her, It was in the edge of her mind everyday since she was told this less than a month ago. The idea of how offspring were made still eluded her due to her extremely poor education .

that was probably done on purpose.

To make her lack interest in making family of her own one day, to find even a little bit of happiness in someone with her own flesh and blood running through them.

The monster in her head would whisper these thoughts occasionaly, either it was trying to rub salt in her wounds over her own ignorance and restrictions or was genuinely trying to make her spark ideas of treachery and treason. More than once did she think about attacking them, using her power to get back at them, but she always stopped that train of thought before it led her into a dark place.

She wasn't as smart as she knew she should be at her age. Her grammar was awful along with her mannerisms which most of the time was childish at best or awkward at worst. More than once had she been called mentally ill in a off handed comment between whispering villagers which her damn enhanced hearing always tormented her with.

She could barely read -which Didn't help prove her intelligence - and she didn't have a dime to her name.

She was always provided for of course.

A roof over her head in the form of a small hunt all to herself and three square meals a day given to by the Chief who always assured her it hadn't been tampered With, sometimes desert if she stayed out of trouble.

It was nice.

It was better than sleeping outside, she tried to tell herself that as a small child whenever the loneliness would set in as she thought of what a loving mothers embrace would be like to keep her warm when all she got was cold glares or a strong father to keep her safe from all the venomous words.

But like always she bared with it.

**For the fucking good of the village. **

She had planned to run away.

She had already packed -the very little she had- into her red duffle bag and set out to leave in the evening when no one would notice her exit the village an spend the following night getting as much ground away from the village as possible, maybe just give up being a ninja entirely, pretend to be a orphan civilian girl an find a nice civilian family to live with as the daughter they always wanted.

A generic happy ending that had zero chance of happening, but she was hopeful -desperate - enough to try.

Or at least that was the plan.

Somehow her master mind escape plan was derailed on the count of having to save some boy from drowning.

The frown on Fu's face instantly morphed into a smile that just seemed to grow bigger the more her mind thought about that meeting.

In the span of day he had broken all of her mental barriers an made her feel.. purpose,like she matter.

It was mostly just imprinting on her part. Finding someone even remotely nice to her was very rare, she just couldn't help latching onto him, his half handed praise felt like warmth in her veins, his concern for her safety made her feel wanted or precious.

It was pathetic.

She was basically a dog who finally got it's ear scratched for the first time. She on a level knew this was sad, to think someone she didn't even know the last name of was easily now the most important person in her life, her friend, her best friend... Only friend.

And boss.

She smiled a little more thinking that. She knew it was silly to resort to such nonsense, claiming the title of sidekick. But she was she woke up in the cave without him she nearly cried thinking he wasn't real, that their meeting was all a figment of her imagination an The despair of cold loneliness cloughed her heart again.

When she realized he wasn't a dream She thanked whatever luck she had, but then the worry set was no real connection between them, they had only been around each other due to being forced to by the weather, the moment he left to find his team he would forget about her, so in desperation for a life line to him she started talking nonsense about wanting to be his sidekick on his "secret mission ".

She fully expected to be completely rejected, an while he didn't seem happy about it he finally accepted her when she showed her usefulness in tracking.

If she had a tail it would of no doubt wagged wildly when he praised her for her help.

So pathetic.

But then ..

She clenched the bed sheets hard with the smile on her face whipped away an orange eyes now stony and cold.

The good of the village made her had to betray him.

She should of lead him down the secret entrance herself, she should of defended him when her chief argued to leave the villagers for dead in order to save the sacred water -not that she cared for those monsters .

She could still remember the look of disbelief on Choji's face when she yelled at him.

{well fine!, go get out of here an die like a pig!, see if I care! }

She felt bile on the back of her throat just thinking of how much that hurt to say to him. But she had no choice. She had nothing and the only person who kept her provided with her basic needs was the one Choji was defying. going against him would... would be wrong?.

Don't bite the hand that feeds you~ Another whispering from the monster that made her curl up on her bed.

A God dog only listens to one master~

Stop

She was shaking now.

A bad dog starves, a bad dog is beaten, a bad dog dies!~

Stop!.

A good dog kills all fake masters!~

"STOP! ",fu screamed in tears cloughing her head as the buzzing sound seemed to only get louder .

She was now thrashing on the bed clamping her ears shut an bowling, begging for someone -ANYONE - to come an help her.

That's when she felt something silky get tangled on her leg. Looking down ready to rip whatever it was off her only to freeze.

It was choji's scarf.

Her inner turmoil fortgoten she scrambled over to it an held it like it was the most important thing she's ever possessed. She gave it a once over taking note of every thread an sighed in relief seeing that it had no rips in it.

How was she supposed to look her boss in the face if she damaged it?. She couldn't let anything happen to it!.

A good dog licks it's masters feet,hoping to be patted on the head~

She didn't even pay the voice any mind as she curled up with the scarf with her eyes getting heavy.

Usually she would think such a action of sleep in a hospital with no form of defense to be gambling with her life

But right them she almost felt.. Safe.

* * *

"bullshit!"

"language "

"your can't be serious, theirs no way that happened!" A young man in a blue male nurse's outfit said to the elderly woman next to him cross the table, they were both on a short lunch break from their shifts at the pacts hospital.

"it's true Mikoma,i saw it with my own eyes, the boys arm was practically tattered meat held together by flesh an crushed bone but practically the next day 70% of the arm was healed" his elderly sempai and medical mentor said easily, not really seeming upset about his tone or language.

"but that's impossible!, I know he's a konaha ninja and all but even they must have limits on the kind of bullshit bloodlines they have, I mean come on,bone regenerative super healing!,that's some amateur fantasy Novel shit right there" he argued.

"language mikoma" the elderly nurse chitted,"your definitely not doing good for this old woman's nerves by using foul words, do you want me to put you on sponge bath duty again? " she threatened calmly sipping her tea.

Her young pupil paled,he almost barfed just thinking about last time he was made to give a sponge bath. it was to a very confused blind old man who thought he was a girl an kept telling him to scrub "lower"

...never again.

"good then let me finish, I agree it's nonsense to think it's possible to heal from a injury like that in the span of 24 hours, ignore the fact that the chakra pathways in his arm were completely ripped apart from what must of been an extremely powerful surge of chakra focused there, but the bones in his hand up to his elbows were completely crushed, almost as if his arm was pulverized under sledgehammers" the elder nurse explained calmly as if talking about the weather. Living through 2 ninja wars as a medic gave her years of experience dealing with wounds several times more gruesome.

"so it really was a healing ability then?, like the uzumaki clan was rumored to have before they were wiped out? " Mikoma was actually getting curious, he had never worked on patients with bloodline abilities before.

The elder nurse shook her head, "no, impossible, the boy is a akamichi an as far as I know from looking over his blood work there is non of that red headed seal obsessed lunatic blood running in his veins,and even if there was it wouldn't matter, when he came in he was seconds away from death from severe chakra exhaust,there would of been nothing left to heal himself with " she explained.

"so how the hel-heck did his arm suddenly get fixed? "

"better " she corrected.

"what? "

"it became better, not fully healed, and it definitely boggles the mind how it happened, take note that his arm was the only part of his body that rapidly healed,the rest of his body stayed at a normal healing rate almost as if something specifically his his arm healed itself"

"like what? "

"again we're not sure, but I have a hunch" the old woman said with a twinkle in her aged eyes

"I'm listening ",he may not show it at times but Mikoma always thought highly of his sempai, she had taken him under his wing the very moment he took interest in medicine, he had grown to learn that her wisdom was always valuable.

"tell me what do you know of the 7 tailed bijuu? ",she said out of the blue throwing him off.

"that it's a fucking monster that the first hokage cursed us with" his answer was simple but with obvious spit. The topic was considered taboo for a reason, no one liked to think one of those things was within the village.

"language, I mean more specifically, it's legends an ability's " the old nurse chitted once more.

Mikoma sighed leaning into his chair "I don't get were your going with this but I guess I know just about as much as everyone else does ",he poked around his cup of ramen as he recalled all he knew about the subject, "it's a kami only knows how old demon that terrioried the sky's and can command bugs"

His mentor gave him a deadpan stare as if expecting more "that really not that much now is it, why did I make you my pupil again? ",she was only teasing of course, it was practically tradition for her to poke fun at his lack of knowledge of uncommon things, it was her way of keeping him on his toes.

Plus she got a kick out of flustering the little brat.

"well what do you expect, they don't really teach this sh-crap in medical school! " he defended,cheeks blushing from embarrassment of his own ignorance.

He hated when she did that!.

Chuckling at his response she fanned her hand showing she was only playing "settle down I'm just having a bit of fun is all, now then what do you know of the demons past hosts?, what abilities do they gain from it as carries? "

"not a clue, seriously is there a point to this? "

"yes there is, you see out of all the tailed beast the 7 tails is considered the one who gives it's host everything and takes everything "

This promoted a raised eyebrow "OK now you lost me,what do mean by that? "

"imagine if you were given the power of flight ,strength, high durrability and regeneration? " she asked taking another sip of tea.

"well then I'd be a bad ass super ninja kicking everyone's butt!, er not that being a medic is bad too " he said scratching the back of his head.

In his head he was still imagining himself as some super cool borderline God swooping down an busting bad guy skulls.

And maybe a harem while he was at it!.

"an all it would cost you was your sanity.."

That destroyed his fantasy instantly as his blue haired head snapped back to his mentor who looked frighteningly serious suddenly.

"Imagine a life where you are complaining isolated to an even worse extent then all other jinchuriki as what separates your from other humans is far more obvious than them"

Mikoma stayed silent as the mood of the conversation took a darker tone.

"being told to stay away from children your own age for parents feared of you accidentally killing them with your own uncontrollable strength, loose all hope to be seen as normal with wings sprouting out of your body"

He gulped as his own fantasy started to warp into a nightmare with every word she spoke as the scenario's discribed started playing out in his head making him frown.

" An regrowing limbs like a cockroach after they've been severed"

He could easily see people looking at him differently if that were to happen. Then a startling thought crossed his mind regarding the villages current jinchuriki.

'wait did that!.. no.. We hate her but we... No one would go that far... right? '

"no one in their right mind would be crazy enough to get anywhere near a person like that. Someone who is more monster than human, who can barely relate to other humans due to being cut off from all human interactions from either fear or hatred. even your own family would want nothing to do with you."

Mikoma had always considered his life boring an lack luster, he was barley out of his teens an his only accomplishment was barely scratching a pass onto the medicine field and even then he was just a no name scrub.

Now that he realized just how good he had it compared to others,he actually felt ashamed for wanting more.

Looking away from her sandwich the exhausted nurse sighed at her young aid in has been explaining to him some of the many injuries their people had suffered leaving most of the hospital staff over worked with just barely enough time to eat an rest.

He had been listening to her explain different procedure's she used to patch up gashes and reset limbs when the topic of "the three heroes " came up.

She was talking about the Ninja's from konaha who had somehow managed to win in the battle for the villagers lives saving them all -her included.

It had only been 2 days but they were already being used as a political symbol of hope by the village elders to quill the panic and worry in the villagers who were all suffering from great losses. Oh she knew exactly what the village council was up to.

She hadn't managed to live past her 60's on pure luck Alone, her mind was always her greatest tool, she had seen the rise an fall of some of the villages cleverest tricksters who now sat on their high horse's telling the masses what's up or down.

She knew those poor boys were just being hyped up as Savior's as a way for the people to shift their focus to cheering in gratitude for them -not that they didn't deserve it - instead of looking into the bigger issues of the incredibly poor management the village has had in terms of both security an economic's.

The aftermath of the attack would leave many distraught, angry and poverty would be on the rise. Many homes an businesses were destroyed along with crops that they needed the most this time of year as the time grew closer to winter.

No doubt after this the village will basically be at the mercy of konaha as they would be forced to rely heavily on them for financial and medical support after this.

They did have the best healer's after all and she knew that the list of injuries the villagers sustained just seemed to get higher an higher by the hour.

By the end of the decade or even sooner,she could already see the hidden waterfall be completely absorbed by konaha from just the build up of debt alone.

An those poor fools cheering outside didn't even have a clue.

"so what are you trying to say, that the current host isn't bad? And how does this relate to the boy's arm? " Mikoma finally said after coming to terms with everything she said.

He wasn't sure what to think anymore, he had never once tried to see things from a jinchuriki's point of view, he just went along with idea of them being evil because what they held inside them was evil, but with the revolution of the isolation one must feel everyday of their lives it was a miracle the girl hadn't snapped by now.

Kami knows if it was him with all the pressure and hate directed on him everyday he would ... he would of -a memory of the day the previous host flashed before his eyes making him pale.

"I'm not telling you what to think when it comes to the pitiful little girl" his mentor said cutting his train of thought. "but I suggest you bare all that in mind the next time you see her on the street, a little support here an there can do wonders for anyone's mood"

The boy snorted, despite his inner thoughts he still wouldn't even bother glancing twist at the little monster... Even though deep down he was feeling a little sorry for it.

...Maybe he could spare a loaf of bread or two the next to he walked past her on the street.

"As for your second question,do you remember the day they were all brought in?, the girl was a sobbing mess clinging onto the Akamichi's body. The rescue team was forced to restrain her with seals but that didn't stop her from flailing around kicking an screaming. They eventually knocked her out just so they could retrieve the boy an rush him along with the other survivors here for surgery" she explained laying down her now empty cup and whipping her lip with a napkin.

Another eyebrow was raised "so what, is there a connection here?,just sounds like the little brats got a crush to me " he said absentmindedly. To him it was just a simple answer as a young girl catching feelings for the "hero" of the village.

Nothing new there, if he wasn't wrong he knew that a fan base amongst the young women of the village was forming around the three boys from konaha.

that Shinji kid was aparrently the most popular right now on a count of being the "sensitive one".

The deadpanned stare he received from his mentor made his wonder what he said wrong. "sorry I keep forgetting your very dense " she said shaking her head lowly mumbling what was she going to do with such idiot for a deciple.

"HEY! " he said offended only to grumble as the old woman laughed at his out burst making him flush again for falling into another trap.

She stopped laughing with a pregnant pause"yes I think there is a connection, but no it's definitely not a romantic sort of infactuation, or at least not a healthy one" she said getting serious once more.

"jinchuriki have been known to be very... Obsessive with people close to them" she chose her words very carefully,"even if it's someone they have only known for a short period time with the bare minimum of kindness leaves a big impact, you would be surprised how far a jinchuriki would go for someone they have claimed as precious" she knew first hand how irrational one would become, she had seen many horrors committed by them to protect those closest to them while serving on the field during war time's."add in her mental instability from isolation an lack of alternatives in a seemingly hopeless situation. I think the girl may have been desperate enough to do something... Dangerous to save that boys life" yet another puzzle she had laid on the table to confuse him.

"Ok will you please stop being cryptic an tell me already " mikoma said getting frustrated.

The old war veteran aloud a smile to grow on her face "where's the fun in that dear boy, haha".

A tic mark formed on his forehead making her fan her hand at him indicating she was only joking as she calmed down her laughter.

"forgive this old woman will you, age seems to be rotting her memory, remind me again what the carrier of the 7 tails is capable of " she said feinting ignorance as of she didn't already know.

"wha-seriously, your the one that just told me!, ah fine you said something about flight, strength, durrability an regenera-" his brown eyes widened with revelation.

"...no fucking way.. I-is that even possible" he whispered out dumbfounded.

Even with the shit eating grin on her face she didn't skip a beat "language, And as far as even the head doctor knows it isn't,a bijuu's chakra is more corrosive than poison even just a little bit should be fatal, but I've learned over the years to always keep an open mind to the possibilities of the improbable happening" she said calmly, enjoying how frustrated he looked trying to make sense of what she was telling him.

"but it should of killed him!, regular human beings can't stand its power! " mikoma shouted. Nothing she told him was making any sense!.

"it's quite simple really... you can't kill what was already dead"

A cold chill went up his neck as his mentor's voice had a very grim edge to to it an her face seemed to have grown extra wrinkles in that moment.

"I've seen his scans over an over again dozens of times, not even an ounce of his own chakra was left in his coils when he was brought here, the boy sleeping in the recovery wing should be dead right now" her tone was dead serious he know she was no longer joking an telling him the truth.

"but that's -"

"impossible?,yes it is,my theory is that whatever it was that happened to him left him completely drained extinguishing his last spark of chakra, essentially "killing him" as his heart would no longer have anything left to power it" she explained, already prepared for his question.

"and the girl-"

"did the impossible an restarted his spark using the demons chakra which powered his heart to beat again giving him a temporary extension in life for as long as the power she gave would last, an from the looks of the fist sized hole found on the chest of rouge leader's corpse I'd say the boy put all his new found power there"

"wait so if that's the case how is he still breathing much less making a recovery?,you said the demons power was only temporary so shouldn't his heart stop again without any chakra to pump it? ",this was madness!,what she just said defied modern medicine!.

"he's fat"

"...what? ",he could of sworn a screw in his head just went loose.

"I said the boys fat" she repeated simply.

"...i don't... How is that in any way important right now! " he shouted but was silenced by the old woman raising her hand halting his speech.

"In his medical reports we found traises of a certain chemical compound in his body, it's soul purpose seemed to be to covert certain cells into chakra, they seemed to have already mostly run its course by the time he was brought in but there was still small traises of it still in his system converted as many of those cells as possible to help fuel the spark during surgery" she said filling in the blanks and watching his face go from shock to awe at the very implications of such a thing.

"that's incredible" he breathed in disbelief "konaha really has something like that in their arsenal?, kami, no wonder that village is so damn strong,to think they could make a chemical compound that artificialy create's chakra,it just insane "

"actually, it's not a village wide used resource, its a weapon used by a single clan" she corrected

"This compound is something only the Akamichi clan is capable of withstanding it due to them having an abundance of the certain cells which are used in the conversion, most others would die even with the lightest dose otherwise"

"what type of cells,blood? " his curiosity was at its highest to know what the secret element to this miracle in science was.

She couldn't help smirking, "like I said... He's fat"

she oh so loved watching the gears turn in her pupils mind as in 3 full seconds he fell off his seat clutching his stomach laughing.

"haha.. Haha HAHAHAHA!, NO FUCKING WAY HAHA!" he was pounding his fist on the floor laughing harder than he ever had in months.

"Language" she said out of habit but in reality was chuckling lightly herself,"guess I'll be making sure they add lots of meat an cheese to his diet from now on,maybe get the local baker to prepare some cakes" she snickered as mikoma laughed even harder.

"HAHAHA I CAN'T BREATH HAHAHA! "

* * *

"You dis-obeyed my direct order, showed an outsider the secret entrance risking not only your life but also the villages treasure along with causing me to have to send Fu to bring you back-I'm waiting for a thank you by the way - an even now you refuse to follow one simple instruction!" shouted Shibuki to the person sitting up on the hospital bed in front of him with his arm folded in rebellion.

"I' . " said the 7 year old boy with a stony look in his big gray eyes that looked back at his village leader with disgust.

Shibuki sighed then leaned closer to the boys level trying for a more softer apporch "look mako you're a smart kid, you have to understand the position I'm in right now, sure people are cheering now but that's not gonna last forever,things are gonna get more difficult for the village going forward and people are gonna be looking for someone to pin all the blame on" he reasoned trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"I won't do it",it didn't seem to work as the boy still refused an glared at him harder, which was just ridiculous with how small he was, then again the boy had just two days ago went through a miniature war. Seeing half the things he did at his age would mature anyone.

But that didn't stop shibuki from trying as he rested a hand on the boys shoulder hoping he could get him to listen "you know what's gonna happen, they won't see the bigger picture here, I was looking out for the village's own interests, they're gonna end up putting the blame all on me when things go bad an the elders are practically drooling at the chance to take over if I'm gone, you wouldn't want that right? " he asked sweeting slightly with a almost panicked look on his face.

"..."

"look I'm not even asking for much, its just a little tiny white lie is all, I'll give you anything you want afterwards" he was definitely sweeting now as the boy just continued to give him his cold glare.

" you just have to tell a few people I organized the whole thing, from you freeing the people who were about to be hanged to the defeat of the rouges leader, nothing too hard right ,people will come to their senses an see I'm a great leader an then we c-"

"I SAID I WONT!" the boy shouted finally having enough. His shout shocked the young chief into silence.

"you.. You didn't do ANYTHING!" the boy continued letting out all his inner anger."you just sat there while everyone was suffering, it was choji onii-san's plan,all you wanted to do was hid like a c-coward!" he would of gladly said more if not for shibuki holding him up by the scruffy of his shirt glaring daggers down at the child clearly have enough of his disrespect.

"listen here boy, it's not just my life's on the line here and if you don't do this we're all fucked!" he cursed harshly making the boy flinch but he still managed his own glare never the less. "you think I'm bad?, HAH!, I'm a saint compared to those elder's, these sick bastereds are the reason why little kids like you go missing at night!" his glaring eyes squared off with Mako's practically daring him to talk back."for better or worse boy, you NEED me to stay in charge, got it! " he was so angry he didn't even hear the foot steps.

"I think what my son needs is to be put down "

Spinning around in a fright shibuki nearly had a stroke when he saw the tan broad shouldered man enter the room with a frown directed at him.

"k-ken-san I was just -"

"letting my boy go an getting out of this room, after all it would be unfortunate if you were to have an accident, especially when they're would be no witnesses around to say otherwise " he was obviously gesturing to the cutlass strapped to his back, ever since the attack most civilians had taken to carrying weapons.

Despite technically being a ninja himself shibuki never had the guts to fight battles of his own so he did as he was told releasing mako an leaving through the open door, but not without giving the smirking boy on the bed getting his hair ruffled by his father one last glare.

"this isn't over boy" he spat out.

Mako's response was just to stick out his tongue.

* * *

...Deep within choji's subconscious...

* * *

**'well' , **said a dark figure covered in a reddish black glow to a figure covered in white light standing next to him with his arms folded, both beings bared a striking resemblance to choji in his actual age during his teen years at 16.

'well what?' the glowing white one said back raising a brow at his twin polar opposite.

**'what YOU mean what!,we died again! ' **the darker one shouted hotly.

' we didn't really die, our heart just stopped for a little while ' the lighter corrected with a figure raised.

**'that's the same fucking thing you prissy cunt an you know it!,see this is what I keep saying, all being goody two shoes does is get us killed! ' **the more fiendish twin barked harshly.

'firstly language , secondly we are still alive aren't we' the more proper twin reasoned, this only seemed to irritate his other half even more.

**'yeah barely, by some miracle choji still draws breath,but not for long I bet with your bleeding heart running the show! '**

'once again it's called being BRAVE' he said putting alot of power behind the last word.

**'And once again I'm gonna call it being a dumbass!" **the darker one yelled.

Calming down slightly the darker took to grumbling about how much more easier life would be if he was in power "**if it was me in control I would of left that brat for dead an safe in konaha by now,my only worries would trying to get a couple inches deep in some broads pu-"**

'LANGUAGE!' the lighter one cut in flushing up a storm.

**'pussy' **whether it was an insult directed at him or just to finish his crude sentence light was not sure he wanted to know.

Sighing in frustration with his polar opposite light just shook his head 'can't we just stop fighting for once an focus on the more important issue we currently face'

**'what issue**' only for light to point behind him to the glowing green ball of light that definitely wasn't supposed to be inside of the time traveling boys head.

**'oh that... Thought something was different in here' **dark said in confusion of the floating orbs presence, in all of their existence inside the boys mind they had never seen anything weird like it.

Though a couple wet dreams about hinata's mom did match this in terms of weirdness.

'what do you think it is? ' light asked his twin as get walked up closer to the orb to get a better look.

**'if you don't know how the fuck would I know, as much as it makes me sick to my stomach we're the same person remember shit for brains' **the other half though opposite the two shared everything as being the same person as a whole,they just tended to often disagree about the choices they make.

'then by that logic your insulting yourself ' light pointed out.

**'...shut up'**

'but seriously though whatever this is it's not active see' light said reaching out for the orb.

**'the FUCK are you doing!" **dark shouted just before his twin could make contact with the green orb, "**don't you know that the guy who always messes with strange shit is the first to get killed off in every movie! '**

Light deadpanned at his double 'oh please,things that happens in movies aren't real' light said simply as if explaining to a child.

**'bitch WE ain't real!'**

Light rolled his eyes 'well obviously, we're just dominent fragments of Choji's mind and nothing more,but the fact still remains that this is not some work of fiction with a preposterous monster about to pop out-' the second his hand touched the orb the dark room they were on was covered in a shroud of green light startling dark who ducked for cover with his hands over his head.

**' oh shit we dead now! ' **dark screeched.

**' light?, you still there or did you get your ass eaten? ' **dark asked looking behind him only to see his moral double looking back at him deadpanned looking completely fine.

'you done,dark? ' light asked as he watched his other half get up onto his feet acting like he didn't just cower away a moment ago.

**'the fuck happened? ' **dark finally ask noticing the green orb was now gone.

'nothing, I just touched it an then it disappeared,but the thing is I can still feel it,it's still here somewhere but I can't find it' light shrugged.

**' so you think it's hiding? ' **

'yes, what do you think this means?',the both had identical thinking poses for a moment trying to make sense of the situation an no surprise the lazier of the two gave up first.

**' I don't know' **said dark getting no surprise from light who sighed an gave up pondering it as well**, 'but I suddenly have a feeling in my gut, a bad feeling and seeing as I'm the core of Choji's self preservation instincts so I'm willing bet some serious shit is gonna go down soon' **dark warned.

'didn't you say you felt the same why the day choji was given this mission ?'

**'yeah but this is different, before it was buzz that made me nervous, but that thing made me feel like my whole entire being was shaking just by looking at it'**

Dark's word's were more than a little worrying to light, say what you wanted about his other half but his acute sense of danger was probably the only reason they managed to survive the miss adventures their body got into. If he truly considered this nee element a far greater threat than the hellish mission they had just barely survived from.

Light suppressed a shudder just thinking about it'I'm starting to think we're in over our heads here' he said sitting down looking tired even though he had no real body to be exhausted with.

**'finally!, something we can agree on, so while you're still able to see reason let's try thinking of places where we can hide in when shit hits the fan, I'm thinking of the moon country, money and hot girls in bikinis here we come!' **said his twin happy to see his twin finally on the same page as him. fuck the future. They had done more than enough in his view.

' As much fun as that sounds, even if I wanted to that choice is out of mine or your hands, choji's made up his mind about protecting the konaha,we could try to sway his way of thinking for months and he would still try, sorry old friend but it looks like we're not getting out of this one' light explained with a sad smile.

Seems the choice of dropping everything was completely out of their response was to be expected.

**'ffffuuuck! '**

'language '

* * *

It had been another 2 days before team 6's jonin sensei came back from her detour mission practically demanding to see her team, an by 'practically ' I mean damn near ringed the newly installed village guards necks while threatening to stab them if they didn't bring to her students that instant.

Even though they easily out numbered her the look of rage in her eyes at the thought of her Genin sitting at hospital beds hurt without her to look after them made the guards almost instantly comply, the last thing they needed was another slaughter after all.

Tsubaki had to use all her will no to immediately glomp her students (including a now awake choji) In a bone crushing hug the moment she saw them in their room half heartedly playing rock paper scissors to pass the time.

If anything a full powered bear hug from a jonin would probably put them all in worse conditions than they already were.

So she just settled for pulling them all together for a light group hug were she thanked kami they were all alive. Rikimaru couldn't remember a time where he was more embarrassed but Shinji gladly gave into the woman's motherly affection.

Choji remained silent through the whole experience, not only because he felt he might ruin the reunion between teacher an students but also because he was too busy blushing up a storm when he realized his face was practically being forcibly wedged between the woman's breast as he an the other two boys were forced into the extremely awkward group hug.

Damn hormones!.

A part of his knew he wouldn't of minded it so much if his body was just a little bit older an the two other boys weren't in the room with them.

No!, bad hormones bad!.

Turns out word of what had happened in the village had already leaked out an certain people were taking notice of waterfalls now vulnerable state, Tsubaki had rushed to retrieve them quickly once news spread to her location.

She only knew the bare minimum at the time, like the waterfalls attack an compromised security that no doubt put everyone in panic, so imagine her shock when she found out her team was responsible for stopping the attack an saving thousands.

She fainted.

Then immediately got up again asked of they were messing with her, find out they weren't and fainted again.

Seriously HOW was this woman a part of anbu!.

After several hours and more than a few bottles of liquor later she was given the fun run down of how 4 genin (one fresh out of the academy!) and a fucking 8 year old civilian managed to single handedly crushed an invasion of mercenaries mostly chunin level Ninja's lead by a low B rank jonin level rouge ninja who was some how responsible for the natural disaster level destruction 1/4 of the village had suffered.

Not just defeat him but straight up kill,a man who went head to head with what she instantly knew was a jinchuriki from Rikimaru's description of the fight between him an some girl choji called Fu - she kept the jinchuriki part secret though - an survived thanks to his bullshit level of wind mastery only to have the short chubby kid who had already taken out several chunin Ninja's before hand rammed his fist through the man's chest which then detinated in a shower of chakra killing the rouge from the inside out.

If it wasn't for the literal hundrends of people in testimony to all this right outside the hospital chanting for the boys good health she would of called bullshit an have all 3 of them tested for drugs.

She could already see the mountains of paper work she would be forced to do once she got back to the village with her with her team, they had already been discharged with the only one with lasting damages being choji who's left arm was still in its solid cast in a sling.

But it would be removed in another 2 weeks or so at the rait it was healing. It was actually healing oddly so,she only knew the basics of medical ninjutsu herself,but she knew well enough to know crushed bones don't just heal themselves anywhere near that fast under normal circumstances.

It was almost... Unnatural.

She would let it go for now but she would make sure he didn't strain himself to much on the way back.

She also noticed he looked slightly thinner but chalked it up to crappy hospital food making him loose a few pounds.

They were all packed an ready to leave after traveling through villages secret entrance, when they were all halted by shouting.

It was 2 people, well children, in the couner of her eye she noticed with interest Rikimaru stiffen up in fear at the site of the one of two children an was about to communicate when the youngest, the boy, slammed into Choji with a full body hug as the girl while now closer hung back enough to give the two boys their space as they said their goodbyes.

It was touching in a way,they way the small boy hugged him almost as if he would never see him again if he let go an choji just chuckled an patted him on the head like a only brother would making the small child hug him harder.

If she had a camera she just knew she would be taking dozens of pictures of the heart warming scene.

When the boy finally let go he gave an adorable little solute putting on a brave face but it was obvious he was minutes away from tearing up.

Then the green haired girl stepped up making Tsubaki grow a cheshire cat like smirk.

'oh what's this, my cute little sub-pupil found himself a girlfriend while I was gone' she mused in her mind noting how nervous the girl looked walking up to the chubby boy who smiled at her. This made her inner fangirl squeal.

'oh I can just see it now!, they date for a little then officially become a couple -' if she was paying attention she would notice the look of horror spread across Rikimaru's face as the girl got closer.

'-they would go on joint missions together an end up sharing a tent alone -'

The girls was just a few steps away an was visibly shacking now with her head down.

'-an their third child will have green hair with light skin- ',tsubaki was so busy making her own mental romance fanfiction that she completely ignored the soft whimpers coming from the girl.

'-an she'll still want even more babies! -'

But she definitely noticed the way choji reached over an put a strong hand on the girls shoulder flashing a confident smile an by the look of surprise on the girls face, obviously (to Tsubaki's warped mind) the girl was definitely into him.

Why else would she be crying?, it was tears of love, love dammit!.

On her left Shinji sighed and roll his eyes at the look of hearts in his jonin sensei's eyes when she gushed over the two teens having their private conversation just a few meters away.

This woman needed to seriously stop reading trashy romance novels, she still thought a handsome prince from some far away country would one day come in on a white horse an take all her troubles away.

Seriously, no.. Just no.

He didn't even want to know what she was thinking watching them interact but Shinji could definitely tell it was definitely not what was going on.

* * *

Fu held her hands together in anxiousness as she gave Mako an Choji some space to say their final goodbyes, it was obvious the boy had very much grown attached to him as he hanged off him the same way she saw siblings would. If you didn't know otherwise you could almost pass them for brothers.

Now that they finally separated it was her turn to say her goodbyes. Her chest hurt just thinking it, he was leaving an she still had so much to say, where would she even start?.

"looks like this is the end of the road huh?" the akamichi heir said to her when she stepped in front of him with her head down. He frowned slightly at her silence, "fu?,what's wrong? "

"I'm sorry " she mumbles out not meeting his eyes causing him to frown slightly.

"what?, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I... I should of.. I-i of..." she tried to speak but her tears started flooding her cheeks which just made him even more concerned.

"why are you crying, just tell me an I'll -"

"that's the problem! " she sobbed out.

"fu?"

"you're always so kind to people you barley know, even a monster like me you cared about.. I-i should of stood up for you!.. You said you would save everyone, you We're so brave-"

"well I wouldn't call it brave really, most would call it wreaklessness" he mumbled feeling sheepish from the praise,he honestly couldn't remember the end of the final fight an always felt modest whenever people would bring it up.

"- the chief was perfectly ready to make everyone sacrifices **for the good of the village"**

A chill when up choji's spin with the way she said that phrase with such venom as possible, whatever it meant it definitely wasn't didn't rub her the right way.

" so I'm saying I'm sorry, if I had just went along with from the beginning things would of been different, you wouldn't have gotten so hurt-" her self loathing rant was halted by him placing his good arm on her shoulder.

" it's okay ,you didn't do anything wrong, I'm gonna be fine and don't call yourself a monster, sure your a little doppy but definitely not a monster, your anything but"

Fu shook her head convinced he didn't understand "no you don't get it... I'm not like you ..not normal "

"we're all different, so you act a bit eccentric big whoop", he said hoping his words would help.

If this was a self-esteem problem choji was sure as hell a expert on the topic, took him 4 years not to always loose him control whenever someone called him fat.

Not that it still didn't piss him off to high heaven.

"y-you don't get it I'm.. I have a d-demon in me" she admitted with a wave of shame.

"we've all got inner demons-"

"No!, I mean a real one!" she shouted tears pouring "i-it's something called a tailed beast and it's v-ery very dangerous to be around me,its sealed inside of me to stop it from going on a rampage ... I might end up k-killing people if i don't keep it's power under control" she said darkly with her eyes looking down at their feet, she didn't want to see what look of disgust his face must be making that moment.

" it's why everyone hates me" she continued "I'm barley a human being ...i.. .I'll understand if.. you hate me now " she said trembling, she could already imagine his glaring at her like the freak she was an screaming that he wanted nothing to do with her. Her mind grew knumb to such reactions.

But her spirit might not recover from this refection.

She definitely didn't expect him to flick her on the forehead with his finger causing her to look up at his smiling face in complete surprise.

"what are you nuts?" he said still smiling. "why would I hate you?, if anything I think I respect you a bit more after knowing this",he said chuckling at the girls gaped expression as her brain seemed to be short-circuiting.

"besides from what you just said you protect everyone here everyday by just holding it at bay, alot of people here owe their lives to you" he said with genuine gratitude showing a bit of the wizedom his actual age had.

"b-but that's not... I'm not normal!,I'm a freak!...aren't you scared?" she rambled unable to believe what was happening, was he really okay with her?.

"why would I?, one of my childhood friends is a jinchuriki an I don't look at him any different " he revealed thinking fondly of his orange wearing bloned friend who's greatest secret he had learned back in the early days of him coming back from the future.

At first it was indeed a major shock but after weeks of studying scrolls related to the topic he realized that naruto - and by extension all jinchuriki's -was basically the same as any other person, what you see is what you get more or less. It's how they are raised that make them a threat to others or not.

An he sure as hell didn't feel threatened by Naruto, in fact the boy had been a regular visitor at the Akamichi household for a while now, whenever they had time they would eat a bowl or ramen or twenty.

So with insight like that why would he change his views on the girl in front of him just because of that little tidbit.

"..wha.. Which-"

"the 9 tailed bijuu" he quickly answered her jumbled question.

the poor girl looked overwhelmed.

"from what I heard he's had it's since he was born, I've only known for a few months now an nothings changed, he's still the same old goof ball as always, so what if he's got a monster trapped in his guts, he's still the same guy me an a few of my other friends use to get in trouble in the academy with " he said smiling with nistolgia remembering the old days when him, naruto, shikamaru and kiba would run around causing nothing but pure grief for all the chunin sensei's back in the early days of the academy.

'Man,time sure does fly'

"so that's why I don't see you as a monster, heh, well unless it comes to cooking that is, then your diabolical " he couldn't help but laugh a little bit and was blindsided by the girls surprise hug as she held onto him sobbing.

"t-than-k kami...th-ank ka-mi" she mumbled between small hiccups pressing her face into his shoulder overjoyed that he felt real, that this moment was real and not another cruel dream that she would wake up from.

"there there it's alright " not knowing what else to say choji just sweet dropped an gave her a awkward pat on the back hoping she would let him body was still sore after all.

Eventually -though not soon enough for his sore muscles - Fu let him go, she was still watery eyes but now it seemed she looked far more pleasant than before even managing to crack a small smile that seemed more genuine than all the others he's seen her with before.

"oh ah.. Your scarf, I forgot to give this back " she said realizing she still had his white scarf slinged loosely around her neck, she rrachito give it back but stopped as choji shook his head.

"nah you keep it, think of it as a keep sake, besides a certain fashion obsessed teammate of mine would cheer knowing I didn't have it clashing with everything else I wore" he was talking of Ino of course. the girl always hated his old white scarf in his original timeline and ended up burning it the second she got her hands on it. Definitely for the best some else had it.

"you.. You sure? " her voice cracked as she held the fabric around her neck like it was a treasure and didn't even flinch as his arm moved to wrap it properly around her in same way he was use to wearing it.

"yeah... It looks good on you " he had no idea what looked good or not when it came to fashion, if it was up to him he would walk around in nothing but shorts an a wife beater, but his father had always said that when it came to women NEVER. EVER. Say anything bad about what they'er wearing.

' They could be covered in garbage an you still say they're gorgeous!'His dad would always warn him sagely with air of absolute seriousness followed by the vigorously head nodding of both ino's an shikamaru's father's.

An every other man within a mile radius.

"so this is it huh?, I'm... Really gonna miss you" Fu finally said after a moment, she had realized she didn't have any more time with him and it showed on her face how much that upset her.

Choji over the years had never had much self esteem but at the very least he could fake a confident smile for a friend.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll meet again,the hidden waterfall is gonna have alot of missions for konaha after this so I'll definitely visit again one day when I have time, besides what would I do without my number one side kick? " he added hoping to get a positive response from the down girl.

The results were almost instant

"your damn right boss! " she cheered with her familiar wide smile pulling the farewells mood from sad to happy.

"thats my girl!" he encouraged going along with the madness.

Things were silent again for a moment as the usual teenaged awkwardness that choji knew oh so well seemed to come back.

"awkward goodbye hug? " he asked with his one good arm spread.

She didn't hesitate for a second an glomped him with gusto an held tight almost as if she was trying to edge the moment into her memory.

It was truly a tender moment...nothing could spoil -

"Just fuck already! " shouted a delusional tsubaki from the sidelines still in trashy-book-novel mode completely ruining the tender moment.

Shinji couldn't help but facepalm.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Several miles away in a think forest a small green snake slithered into the roots of a tree only to enter a secret room location underneath the foliage where a certain grey haired man was sitting by candlelight pouring over highly advanced scrolls.

He instantly noticed the reptile in the corner of his eye an bent down to it as the snake hissed lowly up to him as if telling a message. After it stopped it's hissing it puffed away in smoke leaving the young man alot.

"well now this is a surprise, the man orochimaru-sama tested the experimental serum on was defeated?, by a genin of all things ",the man said adjusting his glasses reflecting the candle light giving it a bright sheen to them,a small smirk slowly formed on his face.

"how interesting...seems I'll have to take more notice of my juniors ...Choji akamichi huh?..."

The smirk was positivity fiendish.

Behind him were dozens of corpse all strapped to surgical tables with their bodies mangled an faces twisted in looks of agony and horror.

"I just can't wait to take a good look...at what makes you tick"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

On the trail back to konaha team 6(plus choji) we're taking their leisurely time getting back to the village,tsubaki had decided it was best to for them to not push themselves too hard with them all still recovering.

they could afford a taking their time as a treat Tsubaki had offered to buy them motel rooms to sleep in instead of camping on the ground for the next 2 days before they reached back to the village.

The boy's knew she was probably only doing this out of guilt for not being there to protect them but they didn't say anything an just agreed but in truth all of them just wanted go home already .

Too bad fate really loved screwing them over like a fine whore.

Before today Choji really liked birds, by the end of the day he would learn to hate the feathery bastards.

Why you may ask?.

Well on the count of a messenger hawk landing in front of the team similar to the one before.

It apparently was a distress call for immediate back up for any nearby jonin to respond to. Choji in his old time line had seen a few of these every now an then an it always mention trouble, either a jonin was hurt an needed aid or was overwhelmed by a foe and needed back up.

He obviously didn't get to read the contents of the scroll obviously seeing as he was just genin currently but from the shocked look in Tsubaki's brown eyes it was something very serious.

Oh well, not his problem, he had enough playing hero for one month an was definitely gonna enjoy lazy around at home until his arm healed.

"change of plans boys, we're not heading home just yet" Tsubaki's sudden words put them all through a loop.

What?..

"there's a bit of an emergency happening a couple close from here, if we hurry we can get there by Sundown " she continued ignoring the looks of disbelief her charges were giving her.

You have GOT to be joking!

"wow hold up sensei, if you have noticed were in no condition to be going on reduce missions, can't you just you know, go on your own? " Shinji asked nervously, he out of all the boys was by far the most home sick an wanted nothing more than to at at home where it was safe with his loving parents.

"wish I could but this far out on your own with your injuries would make you all sitting ducks" she said grimly, if there was another option she definitely would of picked that.

" look I'm serious the last thing I want is for you guys to come, it's dangerous ,like super duper dangerous "

At this point choji stopped caring how childish this woman acted.

"but don't worry you aren't gonna fight" she explained making them all sigh in relief.

Praise kami!

"when we get there you can all take it easy, I'll send the messenger hawk back telling them to make room for all of you to rest, it'll be a little cramped seeing as another genin team is staying there but I think you can all make room"

Genin team?, what poor bastards got themselves tangled up in this nonsense.

"where are we even going sensei, an please tell me it's not anywhere near waterfall again " asked a worried Shinji who quit honestly didn't ever want to go back to that nightmare village.

"not too far, it's actually a small island near here, and since we all know how to water walk we can cut down the time it would take on a boat by a fraction an just run across " she explained as they changed course to their new destination.

"An island?, I don't remember a island being anywhere on the maps" said Rikimaru as they picked up speed as best as their injuries would let them and followed her.

As second in charge and team leader whenever Tsubaki wasn't around Rikimaru had made sure to chart ever route his team went on missions. He had never once seen an island.

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to know, the islands right outside the boards of the land of fire a land of water an is mostly just used for port an shipping " tsubaki explained.

"so what's it called? " Shinji asked.

"the land of waves"

Xxxxxxxxxx

~ending theme song~Naruto ending 01-Wind~

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to look so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say, "Dreams are dreams."

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Xxxxxx

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats 3 times )

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

* * *

**AN: sup my very few fans! **

**It's been a long ass time hasn't it, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is the final arc of the hidden waterfall an the boys are still banged up from the fights they've gone through but instead of a nice hotel bed on their way home it seems fate has a massive hard on for messing with then as a new trail has come up in the hidden waterfall. Can they survive?**

**who cares!**

**Will choji ever get a break? **

**HAHAHAHA, nope!. **

**Question time! **

**1,what was that green orb? **

**2,why did his arm healed so fast? **

**3,what will happen to the land of waterfalls? **

**4,will Rikimaru be able to get back his hate boner? **

**5,will Shinji finally grow a pair? **

**Find out next time on digi-er, choji's butterfly effect! **


End file.
